The Guardian's
by StarSky3095
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Para Guardian's akhirnya kembali ke EXO Planet, tapi bisakah mereka mencegah kebangkitan dari Lord Cyprine. Perang besar akan segera pecah bisakah mereka menyelamatkan Tao dan Sehun dari tawanan musuh ? KrisTao SuLay ChanBaek ChenMin HunHan KaiSoo GS
1. Prolog

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Prolog**

Seoul,2015 02:47 PM

Jalanan kota Seoul sedang lengang saat itu, beberapa orang berjalan di trotoar dengan santai dan ada salah satu di antaranya seorang laki-laki muda dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna navy dan sepatu kets berwarna biru menenteng tas ranselnya seraya menggunakan headphone. Tanpa menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menatapnya terpesona, laki-laki itu tetap berjalan dengan santainya sambil menikmati lagu yang mengalun melalui headphonenya.

Berlin, 2015 09:21 PM

Lampu-lampu sepanjang kota berlin terlihat sangat indah dimalam hari. Laki-laki tampan itu tengah memperhatikan kerlipan lampu-lampu malam kota Berlin dari jendela apartemennya seraya menatap hampa. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun dari gurat wajahnya menandakan jika dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Vienna, 2015 07:45 AM

Semua orang memulai aktivitasnya hari ini, beberapa orang bahkan terlihat terburu-buru untuk pergi melakukan pekerjaannya. Gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna caramel yang tengah membersihkan kaca atalase toko itu tersenyum seraya memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan toko. Harum kue yang tengah dipanggang tercium di seluruh penjuru toko, dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar gadis itu berjalan menuju _pantry_.

Madrid, 2015 10:17 AM

Kelas terasa sunyi saat dosen tengah menjelaskan tentang materi kuliahnya, hampir seluruh mahasiswa memperhatikan penjelasan dosen tersebut. Namun tidak halnya dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang sepertinya tengah berada di dunianya sendiri. Laki-laki tempan dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu memandang keluar jendela dengan sorot mata kosong, dia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mendengarkan kata-kata dosen di depan kelas.

Arizona, 2015 01:09 AM

Kamar itu cukup gelap untuk mengetahui kondisinya, namun jika dilihat lebih jelas akan terlihat siluet seorang gadis yang tengah bergelung di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu membolak-balikan tubuhnya beberapa kali mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, namun karena insomnia yang menyerangnya sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur dalam waktu dekat.

Roma, 2015 05:23 PM

Musim panas seperti ini meskipun jam sudah menunjukan waktu sudah sangat sore, namun matahari masih bersinar cukup terang. Kemungkinan besar matahari baru akan terbenam sekitar pukul 8, dan masih banyak orang-orang yang menikmati siang hari yang cukup panjang ini. Seorang gadis dengan stelan musim panasnya, dress berwarna peach pink dan sepatu plat berwarna cream dengan rambut coklatnya yang dijalin dan dibiarkan jatuh di pundak kirinya serta sebuah tas selempang kecil yang menggantung nyaman di pundak kanannya tengah terseyum seraya melempar beberapa remah roti untuk burung-burung merpati yang berkumpul di sana. Bahkan ada beberapa merpati yang hinggap di bawah kaki gadis itu sebelum kembali terbang menuju kawan-kawannya.

Osaka, 2015 03:06 PM

Restoran okonomiyaki itu lumayan ramai, beberapa pengunjung memanggil pelayan dengan suara yang keras untuk meminta pesanannya. Di sebuah meja ada seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menikmati okonomiyakinya seorang diri tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya, beberapa kali gadis itu terseyum puas ketika potongan-potongan dari okonomiyakinya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Stockholm, 2015 07:18 AM

Waktu ini sangat tepat untuk menikmati sarapan dengan ditemani secangkir kopi. Disebuah apartemen tepat di pusat kota, seorang laki-laki tampan dengan stelan kerja itu tengah berkutat dengan mesin pemanggang rotinya yang sudah minta diganti. Ceret air di atas kompor bahkan sudah meraung-raung minta diangkat. Laki-laki tampan itu kelabakan dengan kegiatan paginya, belum lagi jam sudah menunjukan jika dia tidak cepat-cepat dia akan terlambat menuju tempat kerja.

Beijing. 2015 11:56 AM

Hampir tengah hari, dan gadis cantik dengan rambut hampir merahnya itu tengah mengayuh sepeda yang dikendarainya dengan susah payah. Keringat bercucuran melewati dahi dan lehernya yang jenjang, dengan baju setengah basah karena keringat gadis itu masih tetap mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat tujuan. Melihat keadaanya sendiri mungkinkah gadis itu sampai tempat tujuan ? Jika pun sampai kemungkinan dia akan dalam keadaan setengah pingsan.

Moscow, 2015 10:12 PM

Api..

Terdengar teriakan orang-orang yang merasa khawatir, dan dari kejauhan juga terdengar suara sirine pemadam kebakaran serta polisi. Satu unit apartemen di pusat kota terlihat dipenuhi oleh api yang berkobar ganas, seluruh ruangan di apartemen itu luluh lantak oleh api yang semakin membesar. Namun, disalah satu ruangan yang penuh api ada seorang pria berada di tengah ruangan itu tanpa takut api menjilat kulitnya atau pun melukainya, wajahnya terlihat sangat keras dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

New York, 2015 08:37 PM

Ramai

Penuh

Laki-laki itu terlihat kebingungan di tengah-tengah keramaian kota New York, matanya menjelajah sekeliling dengan awas memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan yang luar biasa, dengan tubuh yang masih tetap tidak bergeming dia memejamkan matanya untuk memastikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ini bukan mimpi, dan laki-laki itu tak mengenali tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Edinburgh, 2015 09:20 AM

Gadis itu duduk diam di salah satu kursi gerbong kereta, kereta tidak penuh saat itu dan hanya ada beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Dengan awas gadis itu memperhatikan seorang pria dengan pakaian aneh yang berdiri diujung gerbong, pria dengan senyuman aneh yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Meskipun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, namun lagi-lagi seolah ada medan magnet yang menariknya, gadis itu kembali menatap tempat pria aneh itu berdiri. Kali ini tatapannya membelalak tak percaya karena pria itu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan kalut gadis itu menatap sekeliling. Orang-orang terlihat santai seolah tak menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi, dan gadis itu semakin kaget ketika ada sebuah suara yang berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan nada mengancam.

" Aku menemukanmu.. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Ini hanya prolog yang terinspirasi dari teaser EXO untuk album EXODUS.

Silahkan tebak siapa yang anggota EXO yang berada di kota besar yang disebutkan diatas ? Ada beberapa clue yang muncul untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang tinggal di kota-kota besar itu ^_^

Tinggalkan review jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 1: Siapa Mereka ?

**The Guardian**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit. No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai guardian untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter 1 : Siapa Mereka ?**

 **7 tahun yang lalu**

Seluruh belahan dunia dikejutkan dengan fenomena aneh yang terjadi di angkasa, komet-komet berukuran besar beberapa kali terlihat hilir mudik dibeberapa negara selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Dan pada hari keempat, komet-komet itu terjatuh di negara yang berbeda. Keanehan juga terjadi tepat di tempat komet-komet itu jatuh, tak ada bekas atau pun serpihan dimana tempat komet itu jatuh. Padahal komet-komet yang jatuh berukuran cukup besar untuk meninggalkan bekas lekukan maupun terbakar.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Vienna, 2015 06:48 PM

Etalase tempat memajang kue hampir kosong hanya tersisa beberapa buah kue yang tidak sempat terjual. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu membalikan tanda 'Open' di balik pintu dengan 'Close', setelah melakukan hal itu dia kembali menuju salah satu meja di toko itu dan mengambil beberapa piring bekas pelanggan yang memesan kua dan menikmatinya disana.

" Aku sudah membersihkan dapurnya, maafkan aku tapi aku terburu-buru. Kau bisa membereskan sisanya kan Soo ? " Ujar seorang gadis bermata biru khas benua Eropa yang keluar dari pintu pantry.

" Pergilah Carol, aku akan membersihkan etalase dan menutup toko " sahut si gadis berambut pirang.

" Thanks Soo " Gadis bernama Carol itu menepuk pundak gadis yang dipanggilnya Soo itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" Tak masalah "

Setelah Carol pergi meninggalkan toko, gadis yang dipanggil ' Soo' oleh Carol itu menuju panty untuk mencuci piring yang dibawanya.

Do Kyungsoo, gadis berambut pirang itu merupakan pemilik toko kue tersebut. Dia membuka toko itu bersama temannya Caroline, dan tentu saja merekalah yang membuat kue-kue cantik yang terpajang dengan apik di etalase toko.

Setelah menutup toko dan menguncinya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju apartemennya yang berada tak jauh dari tokonya. Meskipun langit masih cukup terang, namun sepanjang perjalan menuju apartemennya Kyungsoo tak bertemu dengan satu orang pun.

" Ini sangat aneh " Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Tepat pada belokan terakhir menuju apartemennya, Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian anehnya berjalan menuju kearahnya. Wanita dengan jubah berwarna semi abu itu berjalan dengan tertatih, Kyungsoo tak mampu melihat wajahnya karena tudung jubah yang menutupiwajah wanita aneh itu. Wanita aneh itu berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan hal aneh padanya.

" A-andalah orang yang terpilih, salah satu guardian.. hhh "

Kyungsoo yang merasa ketakutan menghiraukan wanita itu dan berjalan melewatinya.

" Hhh.. Anda harus mengingat siapa diri anda yang sebenarnya, kekuatan besar itu.. uhuk.. akan segera bangkit dan hari kehancuran akan segera tiba.. Uhuk.. " wanita aneh itu tiba-tiba berteriak seraya terbatuk-batuk aneh.

Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dan langsung terbelalak kaget melihat wanita itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan dengan sangat cepat. Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, Kyungsoo kembali di buat mengerngit ketika di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba kembali normal. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di kiri dan kanannya, bahkan beberapa orang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai tetangga apartemenya.

" A-apa yang barusan terjadi ? " Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Moscow, 2015 09:56 PM

Apartemen itu cukup lengang, konsep minimalis memenuhi seluruh penjuru apartemen dengan nuansa hitam dan putih. Sangat terlihat maskulin mengingat yang tinggal disana adalah seorang laki-laki. Menuju ruang tidur terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh cukup tinggi tengah duduk diam di samping tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan begitu pun dengan tampilannya, kemeja serta celana yang terlihat kusut ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam yang telihat jelas pada kedua matanya.

" Ini bencana.. Sangat aneh.. " laki-laki itu bergumam dengan sangat cepat.

Dengan gerakan cepat laki-laki itu mengayunkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan api dan dalam sekejap api membakar meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Api berkobar dengan tinggi, bahkan beberapa kali terlihat menjilati bagian tubuh dari laki-laki tersebut. Rintik-rintik air terjatuh dari pemadam api yang ada di langit-langit. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak bergeming dan justu kini dia tengah menatap tangannya yang terbakar.

Tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa panas maupun rasa terbakar. Tangannya terasa baik-baik saja, dan kini raut wajah laki-laki itu terlihat mengeras.

Dengana emosi laki-laki itu berdiri kemudian mengayunkan kedua tangannya kesana kemari.

" Aaaargghhh.. "

Dengan cepat api memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu membakar apapun yang bisa dilahapnya, beberapa surat yang tertulis ditujukan untuk Park Chanyeol bahkan sudah mulai menghitam karena habis dilalap api. Dan laki-laki itu, Chanyeol masih berteriak frustasi seraya mengayunkan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan api.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Seoul, 2015 03:26 PM

Alunan suara musik mulai terdengar begitu pintu itu di buka dengan perlahan, beberapa orang terlihat sedang meliukan badannya kesana kemari di ruangan yang di penuhi cermin itu mengikuti musik yang mengalun melalui pemutar musik di sudut ruangan. Laki-laki muda itu menatap sekelilingnya seraya tersenyum.

" Yo Sehun, kau terlambat " terdengar seruan seorang laki-laki muda lain dengan kulit tan-nya yang eksotis.

" Mianhe, ada beberapa urusan " sahut laki-laki muda yang dipanggil Sehun itu.

" Apa pelatih sudah tiba ? " Sehun mengambil sepatu khusus latihan di ranselnya kemudian mulai memakainya.

" Belum, sepertinya dia juga terlambat " si laki-laki berkulit tan menyahut seraya menghampiri Sehun.

Si laki-laki berkulit tan memperhatikan sehun yang tengah menyimpulkan tali sepatunya dengan kencang.

" Aku rasa hari ini latihan akan berlangsung hingga malam "

Sehun menatap rekannya itu seraya berdiri. " Waeyo ? "

" Kompetisi sebentar lagi dan pelatih ingin kita menampilkan beberapa koreografi sulit yang di ajarkannya minggu lalu "

Sehun melepaskan sweaternya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel, setelah itu dia melemparkan ranselnya sembarangan ke sudut ruangan.

" Bukankah mudah untuk kita Kai, kita hanya perlu berlatih beberapa kali dan kita akan langsung bisa melakukannya "

Laki-laki berkulit tan yang dipanggil Kai itu menyeringai meremehkan. " Kau terlalu percaya diri, kita lihat saja nanti "

Sehun tak menghiraukan rekannya itu dan mulai melakukan pemanasan dengan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Latihan dance berlangsung cukup lama, pelatih mereka benar-benar mencecar mereka dengan latihan yang berat. Gerakan-gerakan tari yang cukup sulit beberapa kali harus di ulang karena tidak sempurna atau gagal. Setelah hampir 4 jam berlatih, hampir semua anggota duduk disalah satu sisi ruangan dengan nafas terengah-engah mereka kelelahan dengan porsi latihan yang cukup panjang ini. Namun, dapat dilihat jika Sehun dan rekannya Kai masih menari dengan energik mengikuti alunan musik dan arahan pelatihnya. Keringat membasahi pakaian keduanya, bahkan rambut mereka terlihat lusuh karena keringat.

" Mereka hebat sekali, aku bahkan sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri "

" Stamina mereka luar biasa "

" Apa mereka tidak kelelahan ? "

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari beberapa orang yang tengah beristirahat.

PROK

" Ya cukup untuk hari ini, aku tak mau kalian kelelahan " pelatih memberikan instruksinya pada Sehun dan Kai.

Sehun dan Kai menghentikan latihan mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan Kai berjalan menuju teman-temannya, salah seorang temannya melemparkan sebotol air untuk Kai dan dengan tangkas Kai menangkapnya.

" Gamsahamnida " ujar Kai seraya tersenyum.

Kai duduk bersama teman-temannya yang lain seraya meminum airnya dengan perlahan. Beberapa teman latihan wanita Kai bahkan melirik Kai dengan antusias.

" Bukankah dia terlihat seksi ? "

" Ah, aku meleleh. Kai terlihat benar-benar sangat menarik "

" Tapi Sehun juga terlihat sangat tampan "

Gadis-gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sehun yang berjalan ke sisi ruangan yang lainnya, Sehun mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam ransel dan mengusapkannya ke dahi serta lehernya dengan gerakan yang cukup keren. Hampir saja gadis-gadis itu memekik antusias melihat Sehun jika tidak menahan diri mereka.

Pelatih setelah mematikan pemutar musik di sudut ruangan dan membuat suasana ruang latihan menjadi sunyi, dengan perlahan pelatih memperhatikan seluruh anggota grup dancenya dan memberikan pengumuman.

" Kita akan bertemu lagi lusa jam 3 sore, jangan sampai terlambat "

Terdengar seruan tidak terima dari hampir seluruh anggota.

" Ah.. Bukankah pelatih yang selalu terlambat "

" Dia tidak membiarkan kita terlambat tapi dia yang sering datang terlambat "

" Ehem.. " pelatih berdehem untuk menghentikan suasan canggung ini.

" Mianhe, tapi aku tetap tak mau kalian datang terlambat. Sekarang bersihkan diri kalian dan setelah itu pulanglah " pelatih meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menanggapi keluhan anggotanya.

" Ini tidak adil "

" Ah, dia selalu seenaknya "

" Apa aku bolos saja ya "

Satu persatu anggota mulai meninggalkan ruangan hingga hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Kai saja.

Sehun meneguk air miliknya, dan Kai memperhatikan dari seberangnya.

" Kajja, kita membersihkan diri aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera pulang " ajak Kai yang bangkit seraya menggendong tasnya.

Sehun ikut bangkit dengan tas yang dijinjingnya. " Kajja, aku juga sudah tidak nyaman. Bajuku basah semua "

Kai dan Sehun berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang latihan, tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar Sehun sempat menekan saklar lampu dan membiarkan lampu ruang latihan padam. Tanpa mereka sadari, setelah lampu ruang latihan padam tampak siluet seseorang dengan mata merah yang menatap arah kepergian mereka dengan tajam.

Sehun dan Kai berpisah di halte bis dekat tempat latihan mereka, Sehun sudah naik bis yang menuju arah rumahnya sedangkan Kai berjalan menuju arah rumahnya yang hanya beberapa blok dari tempat latihan. Tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling Kai berjalan santai seraya mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya, tapi setelah beberapa saat Kai akhirnya sadar jika di jalan itu dia hanya sendiri, tak ada seorang pun. Bahkan tak ada mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya, suara yang terdengar pun hanya alunan musik dari headphonenya.

Dengan panik Kai melihat sekelilingnya. " Ini benar jalan ke rumahku, tapi kenapa ? "

Tanpa Kai sadari sosok bermata merah yang terlihat di ruang latihan tadi sudah ada di belakangnya.

" Aku menemukanmu.. " Suara serak dengan nada antusias itu membuat Kai berbalik dan menatap sosok bermata merah itu dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Sosok bermata merah itu seorang laki-laki dengan jubah hitam panjang, wajahnya seputih kapas dengan tulang pipi yang sangat tirus serta garis-garis samar berwarna ungu yang menjalar dari pipi hingga dahinya. Matanyaa benar-benar merah, merah yang sangat terang dengan tatapan penuh ancaman.

" Nu-nuguya ? " Kai berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

" Sang guardian akhirnya aku temukan, bukankah ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menghabisimu ? " laki-laki aneh itu menyeringai mengerikan.

Kai ingin berlari, namun kakinya seolah menempel dengan pijakannya saat ini. Dia bahkan tak bisa untuk sekedar menggerakan kakinya.

" A-apa yang kau inginkan ? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini ? " Kai m ulai terlihat sangat panik.

" Aku.. " Laki-laki bermata merah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

" Malaikat kematianmu " laki-laki aneh itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenggam sebuah tombak dengan ujung yang sangat runcing yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah mengerikan.

Dengan gerakan cepat tombak runcing itu mengarah pada Kai yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Tak ada percikan darah, dan ada teriakan kesakitan dan tak ada tubuh Kai yang tergeletak. Kai menghilang, dalam sekejap tubuh Kai lenyap tepat sebelum tombak runcing itu menghujam tubuhnya.

" Hahahahhahahah… "

Suara tawa laki-laki bermata merah itu menggema, dengan tombak yang dipegangnya erat laki-laki itu menatap tempat dimana Kai tadi berdiri.

" Hahahahhahaha.. " tawa laki-laki bermata merah itu masih menggema.

" Teleportasi.. " gumamnya dengan kecewa.

Laki-laki bermata merah itu kemudian ikut lenyap ditelan kegelapan, dan keadaan jalan itu pun kembali seperti sedia kala. Orang-orang berjalan di trotoar dan mobil-mobil melaju kesana kemari dengan lampunya yang menyilaukan.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Arizona, 2015 o7:02 AM

Lingkaran hitam di kedua mata gadis manis itu terlihat sangat jelas, dengan jawah kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan gadis manis itu mengambil smartphone-nya yang berbunyi nyaring di atas nakas.

" Hello.. " sahut gadis manis itu dengan suara seraknya seraya menempelkan smartphonenya pada telinga kirinya.

" Baekhyun.. Kau tidak lupa kan jika hari ini kita ada latihan ? " sahut suara di seberang telepon.

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menatap layar smartphonenya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, kemudian melihat jam weker yang ada di meja nakasnya.

" Demi Tuhan Nath, kau menelponku sepagi ini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu ? " dengus Baekhyun pada orang di seberang telepon.

" Aku hanya takut kau lupa, pementasan tinggal 4 hari lagi dan aku cukup gugup menunggu hari itu "

" Aku tak akan lupa, sekarang biarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku "

" Kau kena insomnia lagi ? Jam berapa kau tidur ? "

" Aku tidur sejam yang lalu sebelum kau mengganggu tidurku, jadi biarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku sekarang " dengan cukup kejam Baekhyun menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

Baekhyun kembali bergelung dengan selimut, dan kembali memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat terasa berat.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang artis musikal salah satu theater di kota Arizona. Dengan wajahnya yang cantik atau cenderung manis dan suaranya yang sangat merdu menjadikannya salah satu bintang di pementasan musikal tersebut, dengan beberapa temannya dan juga pemilik theater mereka membuat beberapa pementasan musikal berbeda setiap 3 bulan sekali.

Baekhyun bangun ketika jam wekernya berbunyi tepat di jam 11 siang, dengan malas-malasan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi seraya mengikat rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Dengan tampang cukup kacau Baekyun menatap dirinya yang ada di cermin, perlahan Baekhyun memutar keran air washtafel dan membiarkan suara air yang mengalir memenuhi kamarnya.

" Aku masih mengantuk " gumam Baekhyun seraya mencuci mukanya.

Setelah mencuci mukanya Baekhyun menuju dapur dan mulai memanaskan seceret air di atas kompor.

" Apa yang akan kubuat ? " Baekhyun memperhatikan bahan makanan dalam kulkas.

" Ayam goreng dan sedikit salad aku rasa cukup baik "

Sambil sedikit bernyanyi Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas, dan dengan kedua tangan yang penuh Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas dengan kaki kirinya.

Segera saja Baekhyun memanaskan teflon untuk menggoreng beberapa potong ayam, sambil menunggu minyak dalam teflon panas dia mulai memotong beberapa sayuran untuk salad. Minyak dalam teflon sudah panas dan dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memasukan satu per satu potongan ayam yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

NGINGGG…

Suara air yang mendidih dalam ceret berbunyi nyaring, Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan menyiapkan teko kecil untuk menyeduh kopi. Air panas yang mendidih itu mengalir dengan perlahan ke dalam teko, dan aroma kopi langsung menyeruak memenuhi indra penciuman gadis manis itu.

" Wanginya enak " Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menghirup aroma kopi kuat-kuat.

Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya Baekhyun membuka rak di atasnya untuk mengambil cangkir, belum sempat tangannya menyemtuh permukaan cangkir Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan cahaya terang yang keluar dari tangannya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya, dengan gemetar dia menatap tangannya ketakutan.

" Ada apa ini ? A-apa yang terjadi "

Cahaya yang keluar dari tangan Baekhyun semakin terang, Baekhyun bahkan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Seluruh penjuru flat Baekhyun dipenuhi cahaya yang keluar dari tangannya, dan semuanya menjadi semakin silau tak terlihat apapun lagi.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Edinburgh, 2015 09:38 AM

Stasiun cukup ramai, orang-orang menunggu kereta tujuannya. Beberapa orang telihat duduk di kursi tunggu sambil membaca koran atau pun majalah, dan beberapa lagi terlihat berdiri dengan tidak sabar. Di keramaian itu terlihat sosok gadis manis dengan rambut panjang brunette-nya yang diikat ekor kuda tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari salah satu gerbong kereta, sesekali dia melihat kebelakang dengan ketakutan.

Dengan langkah yang semakin cepat atau bisa dikatakan setengah berlari gadis manis itu melewati beberapa orang dengan terburu-buru. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, antara ketakutan dan lelah. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, gadis itu berhenti dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" hhh.. hhh.. hhh " dia mengusap peluh yang entah sejak kapan membanjiri dahi dan lehernya.

Dalam keadaan mulai tenang dan nafas yang juga mulai teratur, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan kekagetan luar bisa gadis itu berbalik dan berteriak cukup kencang.

"Arggghhh.. "

" Kau baik-baik saja Lu ? " tanya seorang pria yang kini berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. " Kau, kau mengagetkan aku Jason "

" Sorry, tapi kamu tidak berbalik ketika aku memanggilmu sejak di peron tadi " sahut pria bernama Jason itu.

Gadis yang di panggil Jason ' Lu ' itu mengehela nafas pelan. " Aku tak mendengarmu "

" Kau sedang buru-buru ? "

" Tidak, hanya sedikit ' ketakutan ' "

" Why ? ada hidung belang di keretamu tadi ? "

" Hahaha.. " gadis itu tertawa hambar. ' Bukan itu, ini bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi ' ujarnya dalam hati.

" Ayolah Luhan, lupakan hal itu dan kita segera pergi ke kantor jika tidak mungkin Mrs. Erika akan menceramahi kita karena datang terlambat "

Gadis bernama Luhan itu menyungginggkan senyum terpaksanya. " Baiklah, ayo pergi "

Luhan dan Jason berjalan beriringan menuju tempat mereka bekerja, mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama yaitu kantor redaksi sebuah majalah di Edinburgh.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Berlin, 2015 09:01 PM

Air itu mengalir turun dari _showe_ r di atasnya, laki-laki tampan itu membiarkan setiap tetes air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang hitam kini basah dan menempel pada dahi hingga nyaris menutupi kedua matanya, kedua tangannya bertopang pada dinding di depannya dengan kepala yang terus menatap ke bawah. Aliran air di bawahnya mungkin sangat menarik perhatiannya, karena sejak masuk ke dalam _shower box_ itu dia terus memperhatikan air yang dengan perlahan melewati kedua kakinya dan kemudian menghilang pada lubang saluran pembuangan.

Setelah puas mengamati air yang mengalir di bawahnya, laki-laki tampan itu menegakan tubuhnya dan air yang mengalir dari shower tiba-tiba berhenti. Tak ada setetes pun air yang jatuh, namun laki-laki itu tak nampak kaget karena dengan gerakan pelan dia mematikan keran shower dan melangkah keluar dari dalam box.

Handuk berwarna cream itu melilit tubuh bagian bawah laki-laki tampan itu, abs samar nampak pada perutnya yang berwarna putih. Dengan cepat laki-laki tampan itu memilih pakaian yang ada di lemarinya, kemudian memakainya.

Kaos dengan warna hitam serta sebuah celana katun berwana putih nampak sangat pas ditubuhnya. Sambil tetap tak bersuara laki-laki tampan itu membuka sebotol wine dan segera saja aroma wine menyeruak, kemudian laki-laki tampan itu menuangkan isinya pada gelas tinggi dengan perlahan.

Laki-laki tampan itu memperhatikna gelas yang dipegangnya dengan hampa, wine yang berada dalam gelas berputar secara teratur meskipun laki-laki tampan itu tak menggerakan gelasnya sama sekali.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? " gumamnya pelan.

" Siapa yang harus aku cari ? dan kemana aku harus mencari mereka ? " Laki-laki tampan itu menatap keluar jendela apartemennya, memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Berlin dimalam hari.

Berlin, 2014 04:06 AM

Suho, laki-laki tampan itu bangun terlalu awal pagi ini. Langit bahkan masih tampak gelap di penghujung bulan Oktober ini. Udara dingin berhembus memenuhi kamar tidur begitu Suho membuka pintu balkon, terlihat siluet seseorang berdiri di balkon kamar perlahan Suho mendekati sosok itu.

" Si-siapa ? " tanyanya.

Orang itu berbalik menatap Suho, seorang laki-laki tua dengan jubah aneh berwarna semi coklat kotor dengan sebuah kantong aneh di tangannya.

" T-tuan.. " sahut laki-laki tua itu.

Suho menatap aneh laki-laki tua itu. " Siapa anda ? "

" Syukurlah aku menemukanmu " laki-laki tua itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Ke-napa anda bisa ada disini ? "dengan perlahan Suho menatap ke bawah, memperhatiakan seberapa tingginya lantai apartemen yang ditempatinya. " Dan bagaimana bisa ? " seraya kembali menatap laki-laki tua itu.

" Tak ada waktu lagi, mereka akan menemukanku. Aku hanya bertugas untuk menyerahkan ini " laki-laki tua itu menyerahkan kantong aneh yang dipegangnya pada Suho.

Dengan penuh pertanyaan Suho menerima kantong itu dan menatapnya bingung.

" Dalam kantong itu akan menjelaskan semuanya, tentang siapa anda dan dari mana anda berasal "

" A-aku ? " Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ah, dan satu lagi " laki-laki tua itu mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jubahnya.

" Ini " laki-laki tua itu menyerahkan kalung berwarna perak dengan bandul aneh berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan simbol aneh. " Itu akan membantu anda menemukan guardian yang lain "

Suho mengambil kalung itu dan menatapnya lamat

" Aku tak mengerti " Suho kembali menatap tempat laki-laki tua itu berdiri, namun laki-laki tua itu sudah tak ada di sana.

Dengan mata terbelalak Suho menatap sekeliling, namun laki-laki tua itu tak ada dimana pun.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Siapa yang menebak dengan tepat clue-clue kemarin ?

Chapter ini hanya menceritakan beberapa member saja, untuk chapter selanjutnya yang kemarin menjawab salah silahkan tebak kembali dimana sisa para aggota yang lainnya berada.

Untuk main couple, semua couple official EXO (Sulay, Kristao, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chenmin) mendapatkan porsi cerita yang sama. Cukup kecewa sama antusiasme untuk ff ini, banyak yang baca tapi yang beri reviews bisa dihitung jari.

Ya sudahlah, berikan review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 2: Takdir

**The Guardian**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit. No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai guardian untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter 2 : Takdir**

Osaka, 2015 05: 43 PM

Gadis dengan rambut coklat madunya itu bersenandung pelan sambil tengkurap di atas kasurnya, sesekali dia menatap layar smartphone-nya dengan cukup gugup.

" Ah, dia belum menghubungi "

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya yang kini menatap langit-langit kamar, sambil tetap bersenandung gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dimana disana ada sebuah gelang dengan bandul berbentuk _frost_ atau kepingan salju. Dengan pelan dia menggoyangkan gelangnya itu dan suara gemerincing pun terdengar.

Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi nyaring, dan dengan segera gadis manis itu mengambilnya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya begitu melihat kontak yang menghubunginya. Sambil terburu-buru dia merapikan rambutnya yang agak kusut, setelah cukup rapi dia menekan layar smartphone-nya dan membiarkan wajah seorang laki-laki dengan wajah ramah muncul pada layar _video call_.

" Halo.. " sapa laki-laki ramah itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

" A-ah halo " sahut gadis itu seraya tersipu malu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Xiu ? "

" Aku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana keadaanmu disana ? "

" Hah, cukup kelelahan. Jadwal kuliahku terlalu penuh " laki-laki itu menunjukan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Gadis yang dipanggil ' Xiu' itu tertawa. " Hentikan hal itu, wajahmu lucu sekali "

" Kau sedang dimana ? kenapa ramai sekali ? "

" Oh aku, aku sedang di kampus " laki-laki itu menunjukan latar belakang video callnya.

" Apa aku mengganggumu ? sepertinya kau sedang sibuk " gadis itu bertanya khawatir.

" Tak apa, aku hanya sedang menunggu dosen yang akan mengajar. Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini ? "

Dengan semangat Xiu itu menjawab. " Aku pergi berjalan-jalan siang tadi, menikmati musim panas di Osaka menyenangkan. Aku juga mencoba berbagai macam makanan, tapi yang paling aku suka adalah okonimiyaki-nya "

" Sepertinya harimu sangat menyenangkan, bukankah disana sudah sore ? "

Xiu menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

" Disini bahkan baru pukul 09.50 pagi " laki-laki itu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. " Ah, aku jadi ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu "

" Bukankah akhir bulan ini kau libur, bagaimana kalau kau datang kemari ? "

" Akan akau usahakan, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu Xiu.. "

" Aku juga merindukanmu " Xiu menjawab malu-malu.

" Baiklah, sebentarlagi dosennya akan datang. Maafkan aku karena baru menghubungimu lagi, tapi aku akan lebih sering menghubungimu lain kali "

" Aku mengerti "

" Bye Xiu, aku mencintaimu "

" Bye " Xiu menatap layar smarphonenya yang kini padam. " Aku juga mencintaimu.. " ucapnya lirih

 **\- The Guardian -**

Madrid, 2015 09:55 AM

Laki-laki berwajah ramah itu menatap layar smartphone-nya sedih, dia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan kekasih manisnya itu. Gadis berambut coklat madu itu Xiumin, merupakan kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berkenalan melalui jejaring sosial dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Perbedaan negara bahkan benua kadang menjadi hambatan komunikasi antara mereka, Xiumin tinggal di Osaka Jepang dan dirinya tinggal di Madrid Spanyol. Perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh membuatnya jarang sekali menghubungi Xiumin apalagi di tambah dengan jadwal kuliah S1-nya yang cukup padat.

Chen, nama laki-laki itu. Chen pernah beberapa kali menemui Xiumin ke Osaka, itu pun ketika dia mendapatkan liburan dari jadwal kampusnya yang padat. Kerinduan acap kali membuatnya sedih, namun apa daya untuk sementara dia akan bertahan.

" Hufftt.. " Chen menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya pada saku hoodie yang dipakainya.

" Aku berharap kita punya waktu lebih banyak untuk bertemu "

 **\- The Guardian -**

Roma, 2015 08:12 PM

Suara alunan musik klasik memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu, sebuah kamar tidur dengan nuansa putih kalsik yang terlihat sangat rapi. Satu stel pakaian terlipat rapi di atas kasur, dan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi terbuka.

Masuk ke kamar mandi yang masih dengan nuansa putih kalsik itu, seketika harum lavenderdari lilin aroma terapi menusuk penciuman. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah berendam dalam _bath-up_ sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik klasik yang di putarnya di kamar tidur. Busa-busa dari sabun beraroma lavender memenuhi hampir seluruh _bath-up_ , bahkan hampir menutupi seluruh pundak gadis manis dengan _dimple smile_ dikedua pipinya itu. Rambut coklatnya dia gulung tinggi namun beberapa menjuntai menempel pada lehernya yang basah.

Suara dering smartphone membuat gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, smartphone yang ditaruh di sisi bath-up itu bergetar pelan beberapa kali sebelum gadis itu mengangkatnya,

" Kau sudah pulang ? " suara merdu gadis itu bertanya.

" Ya.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ? " sahut suara laki-laki di seberang telpon.

" Berendam sambil mendengarkan musik klasik " Gadis manis itu menyamankan posisinya dalam _bath up_.

" Ah pasti menyenangkan, aku lelah sekali hari ini "

" Apa kau sibuk sekali ? Apa kau tidak telat makan ? Sekarang apa kau sudah makan malam ? " tanya gadis itu khawatir.

" Aku sudah makan Lay, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar sebelum mandi " dengan lembut suara laki-laki itu menenangkan. " Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu " lanjutnya.

" Kapan kau akan datang lagi ke Roma ? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu " rajuk gadis manis bernama Lay itu.

" Entahlah, mungkin 4 atau 5 hari lagi aku kesana ada hal yang harus aku lakukan dulu disini "

" Aku akan menunggumu.. " Lay menunjukan tatapan cukup sedih.

" Aku tahu, andai aku bisa memelukmu saat ini "

Lay tersenyum simpul. " Aku mencintaimu Suho.. " Lay berucap dengan pelan.

" … "

Lay menatap layar smartphone-nya ketika tak tak ada sahutan.

" Suho.. Su.. " panggil Lay bingung.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Lay " potong laki-laki yang ternyata Suho itu.

Kedua pipi Lay bersemu merah mendengar ungkapan kekasihnya itu, jika saja Suho berada disini dia pasti sudah menggoda Lay habis-habisan.

" Pipimu pasti merah "

" A-ah, ti-tidak " ujar Lay gugup.

" Aku sangat tahu, tak usah berbohong. Aku jadi ingin menciummu "

Lay tersipu malu. " Hentikan.. "

" Lay " panggil Suho.

" Ya ? " Sahut Lay.

" … " Suho tak menjawab.

" Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku ? " Tanya Lay yang sudah sangat tahu sikap kekasihnya itu.

" Ah, tidak. Mungkin akan aku katakan jika aku sudah siap "

" Ada apa ? Kau membuatku penasaran "

" Akan aku ceritakan nanti, aku akan mandi dulu "

" Ya sudah " ujar Lay sedikit kecewa.

" Jangan terlalu lama berendam, segeralah bersihkan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama berendam "

" Aku tahu, aku akan segera membersihkan tubuhku "

" Baiklah, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. Bye.. " Suho memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Lay kembali meletakan smartphone-nya ketempat semula, kemudian dia berdiri dan keluar dari _bath-up_. Air mengalir pelan mengikuti lekukan tubuh indah Lay, dengan hati-hati Lay mencabut penyumbat _bath-up_ dan membiarkan air dalam _bath-up_ berkurang dengan cepat.

Lay berjalan pelan menuju shower box, tubuh telanjangnya terlihat bercahaya saat Lay melangkah. Punggung putih mulusnya sangat indah, namun sebuah tanda aneh berbentuk seperti kepala pegasus terlihat berkilau aneh di pinggang sebelah kanannya.

 **\- The Guardian -**

Stockholm, 2015 07:43 AM

" Gerhana bulan dan gerhana matahari yang akan terjadi bersamaan pertengahan Agustus nanti menurut para ahli ini adalah fenomena alam yang sangat aneh, karena tidak biasanya gerhana akan terjadi bersamaan . Para ahli berpendapat jika hal ini sangat tidak lazim terjadi, beberapa ahli bahkan mengatakan jika hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Untuk anda yang ingin melihat fenomena aneh ini secara langsung jangan khawatir karena menurut penelitian ada beberapa negara yang bisa langsung melihat fenomena aneh ini … "

Berita yang tayang di televisi itu menjadi perhatian utama orang-orang yang lewat di depan salah satu toko barang elektronik. Beberapa orang bahkan menghentikan langkah mereka hanya untuk sekedar melihat berita yang heboh tayang di televisi itu. Salah satunya laki-laki berparas tampan dengan rambut pirangnya juga stelan kerja yang melekat pas di tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

" Ini sangat aneh, tidak biasanya gerhana akan terjadi bersamaan "

" Wah ini berita yang sangat heboh, aku harap negara kita bisa melihat fenomena aneh ini "

Laki-laki tampan bernama Kris itu mendengarkan dengan seksama kata-kata orang disekelilingnya yang juga melihat berita di televisi itu.

" Gerhana bulan dan gerhana matahari ya ? " gumam Kris pelan.

" Ini memang sangat aneh, tidak biasanya 2 gerhana muncul bersamaan dalam satu hari " lanjutnya.

Kris menatap arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan seketika wajahnya berubah kaget.

" Sial aku benar-benar akan terlambat " dengan tergesa Kris meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam dengan ekornya yang panjang duduk diam disalah satu atap gedung di seberang jalan, matanya yang sebelah berwarna biru dan sebelahnya lagi berwarna kehijauan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok Kris yang berjalan tergesa menuju tempat kerjanya dikejauhan. Dengan gerakan lambat kucing hitam itu merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan ke ujung atap lalu kucing itu pun dengan cepat melompat menuju atap gedung yang lainnya sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

 **\- The Guardian -**

 _Siapa yang kembali menjawab dengan benar clue-clue di prolog ?_

 _Chapter ini sudah menun jukan hampir seluruh member tapi masih ada yang cast yang belum keluar, yup Tao. Tao akan muncul entah di chapter berapa tapi yang jelas Tao ada di Beijing, hahaha_

 _Masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya ? Saya juga bingung soalnya. :p_

 _Setiap bagian saling berhubungan ya, baik itu di prolog maupun chapter-chapter selanjutnya jadi cermati baik-baik._

 _Open Request : untuk siapa saja yang PM pertama, author nanti buatkan cerita request-an kalian._

 _Syaratnya : harus official couple, pilih gendre yang kalian mau dan ceritanya seperti apa._

 _Berikan review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini._


	4. Chapter 3: Healer ?

**The Guardian's**

 **Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple**

 **Cast : Other**

 **Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit. No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?**

 **Chapter 3 : Healer ?**

New York, 2015 10:21 PM

Kai berjalan dengan menatap liar kesana kemari, dia sangat kebingungan dan sudah jelas ketakutan. Laki-laki bermata merah tadi sangat membuatnya takut, apalagi ditambah dengan dirinya yang kini entah kenapa tiba-tiba berada di New York, negara bahkan benua yang berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya.

" Aku pasti bermimpi " gumam Kai sejak tadi seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

" Tapi laki-laki tadi, ah.. aku bermimpi " Kai mencoba mengeyahkan pikiran-pikiran menakutkannya.

Sebuah pikiran akhirnya terlintas di benaknya. " Sehun.. aku akan menghubunginya "

Kai mengambil smartphone dari saku tasnya, dengan cepat dia mencari kontak Sehun dan mencoba menghubungi laki-laki berkulit terlalu putih itu.

" … "

Kai mencoba menghubungi Sehun beberapa kali namun tidak tersambung, akhirnya Kai memperhatikan smartphone-nya lebih seksama. Layar smartphone-nya menunjukan jika tak ada satu pun sinyal yang didapatkan.

" Sial, ini bukan Seoul " gerutunya kecewa.

Dengan putus asa Kai melanjutkan langkahnya, dalam pikirannya dia terus menginginkan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

" Aku ingin pulang "

Tiba-tiba saja begitu Kai melangkah dia kini sudah berada di kamar apartemennya, dengan kaget Kai menatap seruluh penjuru kamar kecil yang sangat ia kenali itu.

" I-ini rumahku ? " ujarnya bingung.

Kai juga berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ruang depan, dan ternyata itu memang benar-benar apartemennya. Dengan tanda tanya besar yang masih membingungkan, Kai menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bernafas lega.

" A-aku benar-benar pulang "

Kai juga menatap kembali layar smartphone-nya dan ternyata sinyal yang diterima penuh, dengan cepat Kai pun menghubungi Sehun.

" Ya Kkamjong " sahut Sehun.

" Sehun, a-aku.. " ujar Kai terbata.

" Ada apa huh ? kau tahu aku sudah sangat mengantuk ? jika tak ada yang penting aku tutup telponnya "

" Tunggu dulu "

" Ne ? "

" Sehun, ada laki-laki aneh bermata merah yang menghadangku saat aku pulang tadi. Di-dia tiba-tiba saja dia memegang tombak yang juga aneh, lalu.. Lalu dia menghunuskan tombaknya padaku.. "

" Lalu apa yang terjadi ? " sahut Sehun dengan nada malas.

" Aku tiba-tiba saja berada di New York, aku kebingungan dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di kamarku "

" … "

" Sehun ? "

" Kau kini ada di kamarmu ? "

" Aniya, aku sekarang sedang terduduk di ruangan depan "

" Ah ya, terserahlah. Tapi kini kau ada di apartemenkan ? bukan di New York atau manapun ? "

" Ya "

" Jangan ganggu aku dengan cerita konyolmu itu, paling kau hanya ketiduran dan bermimpi aneh.. Lupakan, aku benar-benar mengantuk.. Tuttuttutut.. " Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya setelah setengah berteriak pada Kai.

" Dia tidak percaya padaku, aku juga sangat berharap jika itu hanya mimpi " Kai menatap layar smartphone-nya dengan sedih.

" Tapi itu benar-benar menakutkan "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 2015 11:13 AM ( 4 days later )

Bandar udara Leonardo Da Vinci Roma itu cukup ramai, Suho dengan kemeja kotak-kotak lengan pendek berwarna biru dan celana khaki yang digulung hingga atas mata kaki serta sepatu loafers berwarna coklat terlihat menarik kopernya dengan pelan. Sesekali matanya yang terbingkai kacamata hitam itu melihat sekeliling mencari pujaan hatinya.

" Suho " panggil sosok Lay dari kejauhan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Suho tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Lay.

Lay berlari kecil menuju tempat Suho, begitu sampai di hadapan kekasihnya itu Lay tersenyum dengan sangat cerah. Lay dengan sundress berwarna kuning pastel dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna pink serta sepatu wedges yang juga berwarna kuning terang terlihat sangat manis, ditambah dengan rambut panjang coklatnya yang dibiarkan tergerai membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Suho cukup terpana melihat kekasihnya ini, setelah hampir satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu rasanya Lay jadi semakin manis saja.

" Aku merindukanmu " Lay langsung memeluk Suho.

Suho membalas pelukan Lay dengan lembut. " Aku juga merindukanmu "

Lay menatap Suho dengan cukup aneh. "Kau memotong rambutmu ? " tanyanya.

" Hanya merapikannya " sahut Suho. " Ah, aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang di tempat biasa ? "

Lay tersenyum dengan manis hingga memperlihatkan _dimple smile_ -nya. " Baiklah "

Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Suho yang melingkar protektif di pinggang Lay sedangkan tangan yang satunya menarik koper kecilnya. Beberapa orang menatap pasangan itu, ya meskipun Suho maupun Lay tak menghiraukannya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Edinburgh, 2015 02:49 PM

" Roma ? "

Wanita berusia sekitar 38 tahun tahu itu menatap bawahannya dari balik kacamata segi empatnya dengan menilai. " Kau tidak mau pergi ? "

" Ah tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget. Bukankah ini biasanya tugas Theresia ? " Luhan, gadis itu segera menyanggah.

" Theresia sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya, aku tak bisa menemukan orang yang cocok selain dirimu " Wanita yang merupakan Mrs. Erika itu mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku kecilnya.

" A-pa aku pergi sendiri ? " tanya Luhan dengan gugup.

" Tentu saja, tak perlu khawatir kau akan bertemu dengan orang dari kantor cabang di Roma. Dia akan memandumu disana " Mrs. Erika kembali menatap Luhan.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku yang akan aku tinggalkan ? " Tanya Luhan dengan khawatir.

" Aku sudah menyuruh Jason meng-handle-nya " Sahut Mrs. Erika dengan santai.

Luhan meringgis pelan. " Ah ya "

Luhan tahu Jason sangat tak bisa diandalkan untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya. ' Dia hanya akan menambah pekerjaanku ' ujarnya dalam hati.

" Segeralah bersiap, kau akan berangkat besok. Dan ini.. " Mrs. Erika memberikan selembar tiket pesawat untuk Luhan. " Aku akan mengirimkan pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan di Roma melalui _e-mail_ "

Luhan mengambil tiket itu dan menatapnya sebentar. " Yes Miss, kalau begitu aku pamit "

Mrs. Erika hanya menggangukan kepalanya dan kembali mecorat-coret buku kecilnya.

Luhan keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu, kemudian menatap tiket di tangannya.

" Roma ya ? " Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya seraya mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin menyenangkan ".

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Beijing, 2015 05:42 AM

Gadis manis dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh, sepagi ini titik-titik keringat bahkan sudah memenuhi dahinya. Sepeda tuanya penuh dengan berbagai macam barang, dengan nafas terengah gadis itu terus mengayuh sepedanya.

" I-ni sangat melelahkan " ujarnya dengan sedikit sulit. " Terlalu berat.. "

Setelah menempuh perjalan sekitar 2 kilometer akhirnya gadis manis itu sampai di depan sebuah restoran Cina dengan gaya otentiknya yang belum buka. Baru saja gadis itu hendak turun dari sepedanya dari dalam restoran muncul wanita setengah baya yang menghampiri gadis manis itu.

" Tao kau terlambat " tegur wanita setengah baya itu.

Gadis manis bernama Tao itu mendengus pelan. " Mana mungkin aku bisa cepat jika sepeda tua ini saja penuh dengan belanjaan "

" Jangan menyangkal, kau sengaja berlama-lama di pasar ya ? "

" Mama jangan menuduhku " Tao turun dari sepeda, dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Tao mendorong sepedanya mengahampiri mamanya. " Aku bahkan sudah sering merengek untuk membeli sebuah sepeda _matic_ pada mama dan baba, tapi tak ada yang menghiraukan "

Mama Tao tak menghiraukan puterinya itu, dia sibuk menurunkan barang-barang belanjaan dari sepeda.

" Mama sering berpura-pura tak mendengarkanku jika aku mulai membahas sepeda _matic_ , sepeda tua ini sudah sangat menyusahkan sudah saatnya dia masuk museum"

" Hentikan, bagaimana pun sepeda ini adalah warisan keluarga. Mama bahkan dulu sering sekali menggunakannya " Sahut mama Tao jengah.

Tao mem-poutkan bibir kucingnya dengan lucu. " Bilang saja jika pelit " bisik Tao nyaris tanpa suara.

" Apa yang kau katakan ? " Mama Tao memicingkan kedua matanya curiga.

" Tak ada " Tao membuang wajahnya dengan takut. " Oh ya, dimana baba ? "

" Baba sedang membereskan dapur "

Mama Tao menunjuk kantong-kantong belanjaan dibawah kaki puterinya itu. "Tao.. bawa kantong-kantong belanjaan itu ke dalam "

Dengan sedikit malas Tao menganggkat kantong-kantong belanjaanya yang cukup berat itu dan membawanya ke dalam restoran.

" Tao, ini bumbu-bumbu yang mama suruh beli kan ? " Mama Tao meraba-raba sebuah kantong diantara sayur-sayuran.

Tanpa menoleh Tao menyahut. " Ya mama, itu semua barang yang aku beli menurut daftar yang mama berikan "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 2015 11:02 AM

Kamar itu cukup berantakan, beberapa potong pakaian bahkan tergeletak begitu saja di bawah tempat tidur, dan aroma sex tercium begitu tajam. Suho dan Lay baru saja menyelesaikan sesi bercinta mereka.

Suho yang dalam keadaan toples dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya bersandar pada bantal yang disusun tinggi dengan Lay yang berada dalam dekapannya, kondisi Lay pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Suho bagian atas tubuhnya bahkan terekspos dengan jelas.

" Aku baru melihat kau memakai kalung ini. " Lay memainkan bandul kalung yang digunakan Suho.

Suho menatap bandul kalungnya itu. " Aku hanya ingin menggunakannya saja. " Sahutnya pelan.

Lay pun kini menatap Suho. " Kau dalam masalah ? " tanyanya khawatir.

Suho balik menatap gadis manisnya itu. " Tidak, tak ada masalah apapun ".

Tatapan mata Suho sangat penuh dengan rahasia menurut Lay.

" Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku " Lay mengusap pelan pipi putih Suho.

" Aku rasa jutru kini kau yang ada dalam masalah " Suho menyungginggkan senyuman misteriusnya.

" Kenapa ? " tanya Lay heran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lay, Suho langsung saja menarik gadisnya semakin merapat.

" Suho " pekik Lay dengan pipi memerah karena kedua dada telanjang mereka bersentuhan.

" Aku masih sangat meridukanmu " bisik Suho seduktif pada telinga Kiri Lay.

Suho kemudian meniup pelan tengguk jenjang Lay, Lay bergidik geli sambil mencoba menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

" Hahaha.. Hentikan i-ini sangat geli "

Suho masih tetap melancarkan aksi nakalnya itu, menggoda titik sensitif Lay memang sangat menyenangkan.

" Please.. Hentikan ini Suho.. " mohon Lay sambil terus berontak.

Gerakan Lay semakin tidak terkendali hingga Suho terpaksa membaringkan Lay dengan kedua tangan yang dipegang kuat oleh Suho. Suho kini mengangkangi Lay yang tebaring di bawahnya, dengan mata yang saling menatap penuh gairah Suho semakin mendekati wajah Lay. Dengan gerakan lembut akhirnya Suho mencium bibir Lay, Lay yang cukup kaget hanya membulatkan kedua matanya.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin intim dan panas, bahkan kedua lengan Lay sudah mengalung dengan indahnya di tengkuk putih Suho. Tangan Suho pun tak tinggal diam, dengan lembut tangan kirinya meremas payudara Lay sedangkan tangan kanannya mengangkat pinggang Lay untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" Nghhhh.. " Lenguhan Lay terdengar jelas begitu Suho semakin kuat meremas payudaranya.

Suho menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk mencubit pelan puncak payudara Lay yang kini sudah menegang karena rangsangan yang Suho berikan sebelumnya. Lay memejamkan matanya dalam sesi ciuman panasnya dengan Suho, menikmati pekerjaan tangan Suho di payudaranya. Suho mengalihkan ciumannya pada pipi Lay, kemudian dengan perlahan menuju rahangnya dan semakin turun menuju leher jenjang Lay yang tengah menengadah menahan rasa nikmat atas perlakuan Suho.

" OH.. " Lay merenggut rambut Suho dengan kedua tangannya begitu Suho menghisap puncak payudaranya dengan kuat.

Suho semakin tak sabar, gairahnya naik dengan sangat cepat. Benda kebanggannya di bawah sana bahkan sudah setengah tegang. Dia akhirnya menarik Lay untuk bangun, kini posisi Lay berubah dengan berada dalam pangkuan Suho. Kaki mulusnya melingkar dengan kuat di pinggang laki-laki tampan itu.

" Nghh.. Ck..Ck.. " Mereka kembali berciuman dengan panas dan semakin dalam.

Tangan Suho mengelus punggung Lay hingga ke bawah, kemudian Suho meremas pantat kenyal Lay dengan cukup kasar.

" Ah.. " Lay mendongkakan kepala.

Suho kini mencium lagi leher Lay, sebelum kedua payudara Lay yang membusung indah menggodanya untuk dihisap.

" Ah.. Suho.. " Lay mengerang nikmat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kalung yang Suho gunakan mengeluarkan cahaya putih redup dan tanda di pinggang kiri Lay kini terlihat semakin jelas dengan kilauan cahaya kebiru-biruan.

Tangan Suho turun menuju pangkal paha Lay, dia menggesekan tangannya pada lipatan Lay yang basah. Lay meremas rambut bagian belakang Suho dengan cukup kasar. Suho semakin gencar merangsang bagian bawah tubuh Lay, kini dia memasukan kedua jarinya dalam lubang hangat dan basah Lay sedangkan jempolnya menekan-nekan clit Lay denga gerakan memutar yang mana semakin membuat Lay mengerang nikmat.

" Suho.. Ahhh.. I-ini terlalu nikmat "

Suho merasakan jika miliknya sudah sangat tegang sekarang, tapi masih berkonsentrasi penuh Suho tetap menggoda bagian bawah tubuh Lay dengan tangannya. Lay pun kini menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan bawah membuat kedua jari tangan Suho semakin terbenam dalam lubangnya.

" Suho " Panggil Lay dengan gemetar.

" Ya sayang, aku tahu kau semakin dekat. Keluarkanlah.. " Suho menatap wajah Lay yang sudah memerah penuh dengan gairah.

Suho mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan semakin cepat, Lay pun melakukan hal yang sama saat gelombang orgasme semakin mendekatinya. Suho kini kembali mencium bibir Lay, mereka kembali berciuman. Ciuman kali ini cukup berantakan karena Lay semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

" Ohh.. " Lay semakin gemetar dia melepaskan ciuman berantakan mereka, tubuhnya mengejang kaku saat dadanya membusung begitu gelombang orgasme datang padanya.

Suho merasakan kedua jarinya semakin basah oleh cairan orgasme Lay. " Kau menikmatinya ? " tanya Suho seraya mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang Lay.

Lay mengatur nafasnya yang masih berat, matanya yang sayu semakin sayu saat menatap Suho. " Ya "

Suho menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut coklat Lay pada telinga kirinya. " Tapi ini belum selesai, aku perlu bantuanmu " Suho menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Lay ikut menatap milik Suho yang kini sudah berdiri tegak diantara tubuh mereka. " Apa yang perlu aku lakukan ? " Lay tersenyum menggoda.

Suho menaikan alisnya dengan seringaian.

" Lihat ini ". Suho menunjukan kedua jarinya yang tadi memasuki lubang Lay, kedua jari yang basah itu Suho usapkan pada benda miliknya, melumasi seluruh permukaannya dengan cairan Lay.

Lay memperhatikan apa yang Suho lakukan dengan terbelalak. " Kau nakal Suho " Ujar Lay seraya tersipu malu.

" Aku membutuhkanmu Lay " Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan menggoda.

Lay tersenyum nakal, dia turun dari pangkuan Suho dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil membuka kedua kakinya. Suho melihat apa yang dilakukan Lay, dia memperhatikan dengan intens bagian bawah tubuh Lay yang terekspos jelas. Lay merasa kedua pipinya memanas, dia merasa rentan dan rapuh saat mata Suho menatap bagian bawah tubuhnyanya seduktif. Lay menggesekan telapak tangan kanannya pada miliknya yang basah, dan Suho menatapnya dengan terbelalak.

" Kau perlu bantuanku kan ? Nghh.. Kemarilah.. " Lay memanggil Suho ditengah desahannya.

Suho mendekati Lay, dia berada di antara kedua kaki Lay.

" Si.. " Suho hendak mengumpat saat Lay menggenggam miliknya.

Lay menatap Suho dengan mata sayunya.

" Seperti ini " Lay mengocok milik Suho dari pangkal hingga ujung dengan tangannya yang licin karena cairan orgasme yang didapatkannya dari gesekan pada miliknya tadi.

" L-Lay.. " Panggil Suho dengan terbata, dia tak mampu menahan kenikmatan ini.

" Kau menikmatinya ? " Lay terus saja menggerakan tangannya pada milik Suho.

Suho menarik tangan Lay. " H-hentikan itu, bisa-bisa aku keluar sekarang ".

Lay menatap Suho dengan pout lucunya. " Kau mengganggu kesenanganku ".

Suho kembali menarik Lay ke pangkuannya. " Kau mulai sangat nakal Mrs. Lay ".

Suho mencium bibir Lay, kemudian menarik Lay kembali kepangkuannya. Lay merasakan milik Suho menusuk bagian depan lubangnya. Dengan pelan Suho memasukan miliknya pada lubang Lay yang sudah sangat basah.

" Oohhh.. Lay i-ini.. " Suho mengerang begitu miliknya setengah masuk ke dalam tubuh Lay.

Suho merasakan lubang Lay yang hangat dan basah menjepit miliknya.

" Nghhh.. Aaahh " Lay mengerang kencang ketika milik Suho menghentak masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubangnya.

" L-Lay " panggil Suho dengan tertahan, dia merasakan lubang Lay semakin menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Lay menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya hingga wajah laki-laki tampan itu terbenam di antara kedua dadanya, tanpa basa-basi Suho bahkan menghisap puncak payudara kiri Lay dengan kuat.

" Ah.. "

Lay memutar-mutar pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat, sebelum dia mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Begitu Lay menurunkan pinggulnya, milik Suho terbenam semakin dalam pada bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Erangan dan desahan bahkan semakin kencang ketika Suho juga ikut menghentakan miliknya berlawanan arah dengan Lay. Semakin lama gerakan mereka semakin cepat dan tidak teratur.

" Suho.. A-aku akan.. " ujar Lay terbata.

" Oh, tunggu aku Lay. Sebentar lagi.. "

Dengan segera Suho mencabut miliknya dan menyuruh Lay untuk menungging, dalam keterburu-buruan Suho langsung memasukan kembali miliknya ke dalam lubang Lay.

" Ohhh.. " Lay melenguh panjang begitu milik Suho kembali menerobos bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Suho bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, tubuh Lay bahkan tergoncang dengan kuat. Lay, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. Tangan kiri Suho juga menekan dengan gerakan memutar clit Lay yang membengkak. Lay semakin kelabakan, milik Suho yang menghentak lubangnya terus mengenai G-spot miliknya dan tangan Suho juga terus memainkan clitnya. Tangan Lay mencengkram kuat sprei di bawahnya.

" Ohhh.. A-ku tak kuat lagi Suho.. " Lay merasakan gelombang orgasmenya tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Suho semakin gencar menghentakan miliknya pada lubang Lay.

" Ahh.. Bersama Lay.. " Suho menusukan miliknya semakin dalam begitu gelombang orgasme miliknya pun tak bisa ditahan.

" Arghhh.. " Suho mengerang saat lubang Lay mengencang dan menjepit miliknya, dan Suho pun mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh Lay.

" Nghhh.. " Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika perutnya terasa kencang, saat gelombang orgasmenya datang. Lay merasakan milik Suho beberapa kali memuntahkan cairan dalam tubuhnya.

Keduanya mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Lay merasakan lubangnya begitu penuh menampung seluruh cairan yang Suho keluarkan, dengan tangan yang tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya Lay akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuh bagian depannya sedangkan tubuh bagian belakangnya masih menungging dengan milik Suho yang masih belum dikeluarkannya.

Suho mengeluarkan miliknya yang kini mulai melemas, Lay yang benar-benar kelelahan pun akhirnya tengkurap. Wajah sayunya menatap laki-laki tampan yang berpindah ke sampingnya.

" Aku sangat lelah " bisik Lay.

" Tidurlah " Suho mengusap rambut Lay yang cukup lembab karena keringat.

Lay pun menutup kedua matanya, dan langsung tertidur begitu saja.

" Aku mencintaimu " Suho mengecup dahi Lay dengan lembut.

Saat akan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Lay, mata Suho menangkap tanda pegasus samar dengan cahaya berpendar di pinggang kirinya. Semakin dekat melihat tanda itu Suho semakin jelas melihat jika tanda itu adalah tanda pegasus.

" I-ini.. " Suho mengusap tanda itu pelan.

Suho pun kini teralihkan dengan cahaya yang semakin terang dari kalung yang dipakainya, dengan cepat Suho melepas kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " tanyanya bingung.

Suho pun mendekatkan kalungnya dengan tanda di pinggang Lay, seketika kalung dan tanda itu bersinar sangat terang. Suho bahkan harus menutup kedua matanya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? "

" Sang Healer telah bertemu dengan takdir sejatinya " sebuah suara aneh terdengar di telinganya.

Suho pun langsung membuka kedua matanya, sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya Suho kembali melihat kalung dan tanda di pinggang Lay. Kalung itu sudah tidak bersinar, bahkan tanda yang ada di pinggang Lay pun kini sudah tidak ada.

Lay yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak tak menyadari apa yang terjadi, Suho kini mengusap tempat dimana tanda itu ada sebelumnya.

" Lay " Suho mengalikan pandangannya pada wajah damai Lay yang tertidur.

" Kaulah sang healer ? "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 _Panas.. panas.. *Kipas-kipas_

 _Kenapa berakhir dengan adengan NC ? Pikiran saya kabur dan entah mengapa malah mengetik hal itu._

 _Oke, chapter ini cukup panjang *menurutku, Masih ada yang bingung ? saya juga masih sangat bingung *plak_

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, mereka yang tidak meninggalkan review mungkin tidak menyukai cerita ini. Selama masih ada yang mendukung, cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut meskipun setiap posting chapter barunya mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama._

 _Untuk couple ff ini pure official couple EXO (ChenMin, KrisTao, SuLay, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek), meskipun beberapa couple baru akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya._

 _Silakan berikan review jika anda menyukai cerita ini._


	5. Chapter 4: Zoisite

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #Official Couple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit. No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **4 :** **Zoisite**

Madrid, 2015 04:43 AM

Hari libur memang saatnya untuk bermalas-malasan, seperti apa yang dilakukan Chen saat ini. Dengan kaos abu-abu longgar dan celana jeans pendek selututnya dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, semangkuk popcorn berada di atas dadanya yang bidang. Suara televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah film mata-mata terdengar begitu kencang, dan Chen berteriak begitu adegan aksi sang tokoh utama dan penjahat muncul.

" Ah, harusnya dia memukulnya tepat di hidungnya "

" Payah, bagaimana bisa dia kabur begitu saja "

Chen dengan sangat antusias mengomentari setiap adegan dalam film itu, dia benar-benar sangat berisik.

Ding.. Ding..

Suara bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring, dengan malas-malasan Chen bangkit lalu mengecilkan suara televisinya.

" Siapa yang bertamu dihari libur seperti ini ? " gerutunya pelan.

Chen membuka pintu apartemennya, dan segera saja matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok di hadapannya.

" Hai " sapa sosok itu lembut.

Masih dalam kekagetannya, Chen tidak membalas sapaan gadis manis dengan rambut panjang coklat madunya yang tergerai itu.

" Chen.. " panggil sosok itu heran.

" Xiu ? " akhirnya Chen buka suara.

Sosok yang ternyata Xiumin itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. " Ya "

" Xiu.. " Chen tersenyum dengan lebar kemudian langsung memeluk sosok manis itu.

" Hahaha.. Kau pasti kaget " Xiumin mengusap-usap punggung Chen lembut.

Chen melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Xiumin. " Aku tak tahu kau akan datang kemari "

" Surprise.. " sahut Xiumin riang.

" Benar, aku sangat kaget. Kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku lalu kapan kau berangkat dari Osaka ? "

" Tadi pagi, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu "

" Itu sangat berhasil, Ayo masuk " Chen mengajak Xiumin ke dalam apertemennya setelah menarik sebuah koper kecil di belakang kekasihnya itu.

Xiumin mengikuti Chen dari belakang.

" Apa yang sedang kau lalukan ? " tanya Xiumin.

" Menonton film " sahut Chen singkat.

"Ah ya.. Aku melihatnya " Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya pelan begitu melihat ruang tengah apartemen Chen yang cukup berantakan.

" Sorry, aku tak tahu jika gadis manis yang sangat suka kebersihan akan datang " Chen menatap Xiumin dengan senyuman menggodanya.

" Ini bahkan tidak cukup buruk dibanding waktu itu "

" Hahaha.. Kau sangat tahu hal itu " Chen tertawa seraya membawa koper Xiumin menuju kamarnya.

Xiumin duduk di sofa yang Chen tempati tadi, semangkuk popcorn yang Chen makan bahkan ada di sampingnya.

" Berapa lama kau akan disini ? " Chen yang telah kembali membereskan beberapa kekacauan di atas meja.

" Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku puas "

" Ah, aku berharap kau tak usah kembali kesana "

Xiumin tersenyum manis. " Aku punya kehidupan lain disana, lagi pula aku akan ada disini sampai kau mengusirku pergi "

" Aku tak akan pernah mengusirmu, oh ya kau mau minum ? "

" Apa yang kau punya ? "

" Emm.. Air putih mungkin ? " Chen kembali menggoda Xiumin.

" Ah, sayang sekali. Aku sedang ingin minum cola " Xiumin balas menggoda Chen.

Chen tersenyum senang. " Baiklah, soda akan segera datang untuk tuan putri "

Chen berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman pesanan Xiumin, dan gadis itu sendiri kini justru lebih tertarik pada film yang Chen tonton. Sambil membolak-balikan beberapa case dvd dari atas meja dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

" Sherlock Homles ? James Bond ? " Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya. " Ah, seleranya terlalu main stream "

Xiumin kembali meletakan case-case dvd itu ketempat semula.

" Pesananmu ma'am " Chen memberikan sekaleng cola pada Xiumin, dirinya sendiri kini langsung membuka sekaleng cola lain di tangannya.

" Thank's " Xiumin tersenyum pada Chen.

" Apa yang membawamu kesini ? " tanya Chen setelah duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

Xiumin meneguk pelan sodanya. " Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu "

" Ah, sangat tidak sabar menunggu aku datang ke Osaka ? " Chen menaik turunkan alisnya.

" Terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya bosan karena kau yang selalu datang ke kotaku. Kali ini biarkan aku yang datang ke Madrid "

Chen menatap kekasihnya itu lembut. " Aku berencana untuk pergi ke Osaka minggu depan, tapi karena kau sudah ada disini. Ayo habiskan waktu kita bersama-sama "

Xiumin tersenyum dengan sangat manis. " Tentu saja "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Arizona, 2015 03:03 AM

Baekhyun duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar tidurnya, mata dengan lingkaran hitam itu menatap awas sekelilingnya. Lampu kamar bahkan padam, jika saja tidak ada cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela tak akan terlihat apapun di kamar yang acak-acakan itu.

Baekhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan gemetar, dia sangat ketakutan jika tangannya kembali mengeluarkan cahaya. Selama hampir 4 hari ini Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di dalam flat, bahkan dia menghiraukan teman-teman yang menghubunginya maupun yang datang ke flatnya. Dia seolah mengisolasi dirinya setelah tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya waktu itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Moscow, 2015 09:04 AM

Chanyeol berdiri di seberang jalan, memperhatikan gedung dimana apartemennya terbakar beberapa hari lalu. Hampir seluruh lantai 7 di gedung itu hangus terbakar, menyisakan warna hitam yang pekat. Dengan tatapan kosong Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi tempat itu, entah kemana dia akan pergi setelah satu-satunya tempatnya tinggalnya sendiri hangus dibakar olehnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 2014 07:47 AM

Helaian rambut berwarna almond itu bergerak pelan tertiup pusaran angin kecil di atas telapak tangan kanan Sehun. Mata coklatnya memperhatikan pusaran angin itu dengan takjub, sesekali bahkan Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

" Ini menakjubkan. " ujarnya pelan.

" Apa aku bisa membuat yang lebih besar ? " tanyanya penasaran.

Sehun pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan pusaran angin kecil itu pun hilang.

" Hanya perlu berkonsentrasi. " Sehun bergumam seraya menutup kedua matanya.

" Lebih besar.. lebih besar.. " Sehun kembali membuka telapak tangan kanannya.

Poni rambut Sehun bergoyang pelan karena pusaran angin kecil yang ada di atas tangannya, namun lama-kelamaan pusaran angin itu semakin besar. Poni rambutnya bahkan terlihat acak-acakan, benda-benda kecil di sekeliling Sehun pun mulai terbawa masuk pusaran angin itu.

Sehun membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget melihat pusaran angin besar di tangannya. " I-ini.. "

Dengan panik Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dan pusaran angin itu pun bergerak tidak teratur ke sekeliling kamar tidur. Pusaran angin itu menarik masuk benda yang cukup ringan, dan meninggalkan bekas berantakan di kamar kecil itu.

" I-ini gawat " Sehun menatap panik.

Matanya menatap sekeliling. " Bagaimana menghentikannya ? "

Semakin lama keadaan kamar Sehun semakin kacau, kertas-kertas berterbangan, kursi dan meja belajar malah sudah bergeser dari tempatnya, bantal dan selimut yang jatuh di bawah tempat tidur dan beberapa bingkai foto yang yang tergatung di dinding bahkan sudah dalam posisi miring.

" Ini kacau, aku tak tahu cara menghentikannya. " Sehun menarik rambutnya frustasi.

" Berhentilah.. Aku mohon berhentilah "

Pusaran angin yang memporak-porandakan meja belajar itu tiba-tiba saja semakin kecil dan akhirnya hilang. Sehun menatap heran, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum juga.

TUK

" Aww.. "

Sebuah figur mainan larva berwarna kuning jatuh menimpa kepala Sehun. Sambil mengusap kepalanya Sehun mengambil figur mainan itu.

" Bahkan benda ini pun terbang ? " tanyanya bingung.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Vienna, 2015 01:41 PM

Kyungsoo duduk melamun di belakang meja kasir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini namun yang jelas kini dia tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Caroline yang baru selesai memanggang bebapa muffin coklat keluar dari pantry dan membawa muffin-muffin cantik itu menuju sebuah atalase di dekat pintu masuk.

Wangi coklat begitu semerbak, dengan hati-hati Caroline menyusun muffin-muffin itu. Setelah selesai Caroline menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tak menghiraukannya sejak tadi.

" Soo.. " tegur Caroline.

Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming.

" Ah, benar-benar.. " Caroline geleng-geleng kepala tak mengerti.

" Soo " Caroline mmemanggil Kyungsoo lebih kencang.

Kyungsoo tersentak, lalu menatap Caroline bingung. " Ya "

Caroline mendesah lelah. " Apa yang kau pikirkan ?, Kau bahkan tak menghiraukanku "

" Uh.. Tak ada " Mata bulat besar Kyungsoo mengerjap polos.

" Ahh.. hentikan ekspresi itu. Kau membuatku ingin mencubit kedua pipimu " Caroline mengepalkan kedua tangannya gemas.

" Aku tak mengerti maksudmu ? " Kyungsoo kembali menampilkan wajah polosnya.

Sambil menahan rasa gemasnya Caroline mencoba menjelaskan. " Kau melamun dan tak menghiraukan aku sama sekali. Sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan apa ? "

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia ingat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu ketika wanita aneh yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan pulang. Kemudian Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan kejadian aneh tersebut dari pikirannya.

" Tak ada yang aku pikirkan "

Caroline mendecih sebal. " Kau pikir aku tak mengenalmu huh ? "

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam.

" Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu, tapi jika kau tak mau menceritakannya tak apa. "

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. " Aku tak tahu apa kau akan percaya jika aku ceritakan "

Caroline berbinar. " Jadi kau mau cerita ? "

" Ya, tapi tidak saat ini " Sahut Kyungsoo.

Caroline kembali menekuk wajahnya. " Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta ? "

Kyungsoo menatap Caroline kaget.

" Bukan ya.. " Caroline membuang muka mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

" Kau terlibat masalah pelik , seperti hutang pada rentenir ? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Kau terlibat skandal aneh dengan pria beristri ? "

" Ya, kenapa pikiranmu negatif sekali tentangku ? " tanya Kyungsoo jengah.

" Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke pantry . Kau jaga di depan dan jangan melamun lagi ! " Dengan kesal Caroline menyerah.

BRAK

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Caroline yang menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang.

" Ya.. " Tegur Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Caroline membuka pintu pantry dan melongokan kepalanya.

" Nanti kau harus menceritakannya padaku, kau sudah berjanji.. " Caroline berujar penuh penekanan.

" Aku tahu "

Dengan cepat Caroline kembali menutup pintu pantry dengan kencang.

BRAK

" Kau merusak pintunya " Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kyungsoo pun mendesah. " Aku tak yakin akan mampu menceritakannya "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 2015 07:56 PM

Suasana lobi gedung apartemen itu kosong, Kris yang baru saja pulang dari mini market dekat apartemennya cukup bingung dengan keadaan ini.

" Kemana semua orang ? " tanyanya bingung.

Kris pun akhirnya melanjutnya langkahnya menuju apartemennya di lantai 11. Kris naik dengan menggunakan lift seorang diri.

TING

Di lantai 4 pintu lift terbuka dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya masuk ke dalam lift setelahnya dia menekan lantai 17.

Kris menatap laki-laki itu tanpa suara.

" Oh, Hai Kris ? " sapa laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Kris tersenyum. " Hai Mr. William "

" Pergi belanja huh ? " Mr. William melihat kantong belanjaan Kris.

" Yeah " Sahut Kris singkat.

TING

Akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai tempat apartemen Kris.

" Bye Mr. William, senang melihatmu " Kris berucap sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Mr. William hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Kris pun kembali melangkah menuju unit apartemennya, pintu dengan no 364 itu terbuka setelah Kris menekan beberapa digit angka.

" Ini merepotkan " gerutunya.

Kris meletakan belanjaannya di meja dapur dan mulai membereskannya satu persatu ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ah, harusnya aku membeli lagi keju. Keju persediaanku hampir habis " Kris menatap bungkus keju dalam lemari pendingin.

Saat Kris akan mengambil botol selai, tanpa sengaja dia melihat seekor kucing hitam tengah duduk memperhatikannya di sebelah kantong belanjaan di atas meja.

" Uwaaa.. " Serunya kaget.

Kucing hitam itu membuang mukanya tak peduli.

" Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba ? " Kris menunjuk kucing itu.

Kucing itu kembali menatap Kris.

" Sang Dragon ? " kucing hitam itu berbicara.

Kris membulatkan kedua matanya. " Ku-kucingnya bicara ? "

" Hentikan hal itu dan tak usah berpura-pura kaget seperti itu " Kucing hitam itu berseru jengah.

Kris pun merubah mimik mukanya menjadi serius, sambil berdiri Kris menutup pintu lemari pendingin dengan pelan.

" Jadi kau yang diutus untuk membantuku ? " Tanya Kris pada kucing itu.

" Yeah "

" Siapa namamu ? "

" Zoisite " Sahut kucing itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Kris menatap kelakuan kucing itu. " Ternyata kau memang seekor kucing ya ? "

Kucing bernama Zoisite itu menatap Kris tak suka. " Dan kau ternyata benar-benar menikmati peranmu sebagai manusia ya, Leader ? "

Kris tersenyum. " Aku harus membiasakan diri dan berbaur. "

Zoisite mendengus pelan. " Kau layak menjadi aktor. "

" Jadi, dimana kita bisa menemukan Guardian's yang lain ? " Kris menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Dari informasi yang aku temukan, beberapa ada di Eropa. "

Kris menyerngitkan dahinya. " Eropa cukup luas."

"Tak adakah informasi lain ? " Kris menatap mata berbeda warna kucing hitam itu.

Zoisite balas menatap Kris. " Aku hanya tahu seorang Guardian's ada di Moscow ."

" Rusia ? " Kris berpikir. " Apa mungkin dia benar-benar berada disana ? "

" Informasiku sangat akurat " Zoisite menjawab.

" Lalu, informan yang lain ? " Kris kembali menatap Zoisite.

" Aku tak tahu, tapi si Pria tua Gilleo sudah menemukan Sang pengendali Air. Dan baru-baru ini Soa hilang di Vienna "

" Pengendali air ? Suho ? " Kilatan mata Kris menunjukan jika dia terlihat terkejut.

" Tentu saja "

Kris menghela nafasnya lega. " Apa Gilleo memberikan Suho petunjuk ? "

" Yang aku tahu dia memberikan _Light Book_ dan kalung milik Suho sendiri " Zoisite menjilati kaki depannya dengan pelan.

" Berarti kini Suho juga mencari Guardian's yang lain ? " Pikir Kris.

" Mungkin " Zoisite terlihat tak begitu peduli.

Kris kembali menatap mata berbeda warna Zoisite, namun kali tatapan terlihat menantang. " Kita akan ke Moscow "

Zoisite duduk dengan tegak dan menatap Kris malas. " Sekarang ? ".

Kris menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. " Lalu kau pikir kapan lagi ? ".

Zoisite mendengus kesal. " Aku bahkan baru beberapa hari di sini ".

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Hello, akhirnya kembali dengan chapter barunya. Ini mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir untuk ff ini, sebelum author hiatus karena kesibukan kuliah. Susah sekali cari waktu untuk mengetik lanjutan cerita ini, saat tugas kuliah menumpuk ditambah ide cerita yang datang tergantung mood.

Karena itu berikan review kalian jika suka dengan cerita ini.


	6. Chapter 5: Sang Pyrokinesis

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter 5 : Sang Pyrokinesis**

Roma, 2015 07:56 AM

Harum lasagna yang dipanggang memenuhi dapur minimalis itu, Lay terlihat tengah membuat salad sayuran. Sayuran yang telah dipotong-potong Lay campurkan dalam sebuah mangkuk besar lalu dia menambahkan minyak zaitun, sedikit garam dan lada, terakhir Lay mencampurkan mustard.

Setelah siap Lay menaruh mangkuk saladnya di atas meja makan, lalu dia kembali menyiapkan jus. Kiwi yang telah dikupas dan dipotong-potong Lay masukan ke dalam blender untuk dihancurkan, setelah semuanya hancur Lay menuangkan kiwi yang kini menjadi jus itu ke dalam 2 buah gelas tinggi.

TING

Suara oven menandakan jika lasagna yang Lay panggang sudah matang. Dengan cekatan Lay menggunakan sarung tangan kain dan mengeluarkan lasagna yang masih sangat panas itu. Harum lasagna semakin kuat tercium, Lay tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

" Perfect " gumamnya senang.

Dengan hati-hati Lay menaruh lasagnanya di atas meja makan kemudian Lay juga menaruh dua gelas jus kiwinya bersebelahan dengan piring-piring dan sendok garpu yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkannya.

" Wanginya membuatku lapar " Seru Suho yang baru muncul.

Lay menatap kekasihnya itu. " Kau sudah bangun ? "

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. " Apa yang kau buat ? "

" Lasagna dan salad "

Suho menguap. " Aku masih sangat mengantuk " lalu Suho pun memeluk Lay dari belakang.

Lay terkikik kecil karena Suho kini menciumi lehernya. " Hentikan, ini sangat geli "

" Kau wangi sekali " Suho kini memperhatikan penampilan kekasihnya itu.

Lay kini menggunakan dress maxi di atas lutut berwarna cream tanpa lengan , lalu ditambah kalung mutiara putih yang menggantung cantik di leher jenjangnya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat Lay ikat kebelakang dengan rapi.

" Kau sudah bersiap ? Apa kau akan pergi ? " tanya Suho dengan heran.

" Ada utusan dari kantor cabang Edinburgh, aku yang bertugas untuk menemaninya selama di Roma "

" Edinburgh ? Aku pikir kau libur hari ini " Suho terlihat heran.

" Maafkan aku, kau bisa jalan-jalan selama aku pergi bekerja " Lay mengusap pipi Suho dengan lembut.

Suho hanya tersenyum. " Jangan khawatir, aku mengerti "

Lay membalas senyuman Suho. " Ayo duduk dan makanlah, aku akan bersiap dulu "

Lay pun meninggalkan Suho menuju kamar tidur, tiba-tiba Suho teringat kejadian semalam ketika dia melihat tanda pegagus di pinggang Lay.

" Aku harus menanyakannya pada Lay " gumam Suho seraya melihat kalungnya.

Lay pun kembali ke ruang makan setelah mengenakan sepatu high heels berwarna hitam dan menjinjing sebuah tas Channel dengan warna serupa.

" Lay, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu " ujar Suho setelah melihat Lay duduk di kursi seberangnya.

" Apa ? " Tanya Lay penasaran.

Suho terdiam.

" Mungkin nanti saja, setelah kau pulang kerja " sahut Suho setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Lay menatap makin penasaran. " Kenapa tidak sekarang saja ? "

" Ini akan menjadi cukup panjang, aku rasa kau akan terlambat pergi bekerja jika aku ceritakan sekarang "

Lay mengangguk mengerti, dia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong lasagna yang masih hangat itu.

" Mana piringmu ? " Lay bertanya pada Suho setelah mengambil sepotong besar lasagna.

Suho menyodorkan piringnya, dengan pelan Lay menaruh potongan lasagna itu di atas piring Suho.

" Thank's " Suho tersenyum.

Lay mengambil potongan lasagna untuk dirinya. " Salad ? " tawar Lay pada Suho.

" Tentu " Suho kembali menyodorkan piringnya.

Lay kembali menaruh beberapa sendok salad di atas piring Suho. Mereka akhirnya menikmati sarapan dalam diam, sesekali Suho memperhatikan Lay dengan penasaran.

' Apa benar kau sang healer Lay ? ' Suho bertanya dalam hati.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Edinburgh, 2015 08:10 AM

Luhan menatap keluar dari jendela pesawat, pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan _take off_ beberapa menit lagi. Beberapa pramugari hilir mudik membantu penumpang menggunakan sabuk pengaman, Luhan tak menghiraukan pramugari yang bertanya kepadanya karena kini ia tengah fokus melihat suasana sekitaran landasan udara di luar sana.

" Sorry miss, apakah anda perlu bantuan ? " tanya pramugari itu.

Luhan tetap menatap keluar jendela pesawat.

" Miss.. "

Luhan akhirnya melihat pramugari itu.

" Anda perlu bantuan ? " pramugari itu menunjukan senyum terpaksanya.

" Ah, tidak. Thank you " sahut Luhan dengan tidak enak.

" Jika anda perlu sesuatu jangan segan meminta pada kami miss " Pramugari itu akhirnya pergi setelah memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan hanya meringis menyesal. " Fokuslah Lu, fokus.. "

Akhirnya pilot pesawat memberitahu jika pesawat akan lepas landas, dan meminta para penumpang mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya masing-masing.

Dengan cemas Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan. " Oke, aku bisa " ujarnya.

Pesawat pun akhirnya meninggalkan landasan udara dan terbang menuju arah barat.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 09:39 AM

Uap memenuhi seluruh shower box itu, suara gemericik air yang turun dari shower terdengar samar-samar karena yang terdengar justru suara desahan seorang wanita.

" Ah.. Chen.. "

Terlihat Chen dan Xiumin yang tengah mandi bersama, Chen menyabuni punggung Xiumin sambil sesekali turun dan meremas pantat kekasihnya itu.

" Hentikan hal itu " Xiumin yang menyabuni dada Chen memukulnya pelan.

" Aku merindukan hal ini, rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak kita melakukan hal intim seperti ini " Chen menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Xiumin balas menatap Chen. " Ya kau benar ".

Chen mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin menikmati ciuman lembut Chen, dia terus memperhatikan bagaimana mata Chen tertutup hingga bulu matanya yang panjang terlihat sangat jelas. Chen menarik pinggang Xiumin mendekat padanya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chen dan Xiumin tanpa sadar melangkah kebawah air yang turun dari shower, dengan segera air menyirami keduanya. Mereka tak mempedulikannya dan terus berciuman di bawah siraman air shower, busa sabun yang sebelumnya menempel pada tubuh keduanya mulai luruh saat air membilasnya.

Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman panjang itu, Chen menatap Xiumin dengan kilatan gairah di matanya. Xiumin menyusap air di wajahnya dan menatap Chen dengan terengah-engah. Xiumin menatap bagian bawah tubuh Chen dan melihat milik Chen yang kini berdiri tegak.

" Kau ereksi ? " tanya Xiumin dengan berpura-pura takjub.

" Bagaimana mungkin tidak, aku melihat suguhan yang sangat menggoda di depanku " Chen tersenyum memperhatikan tubuh Xiumin dari atas hingga bawah.

Chen kemudian mendorong Xiumin hingga menempel pada dinding kaca Shower box, dia kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Xiumin melenguh pelan ketika tangan kanan Chen mengusap-usap payudaranya, tangan kiri Chen sendiri kini tengah meremas pantat Xiumin dengan gemas.

Xiumin menarik kepala Chen untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Chen dengan lembut. Tangan kanan Chen kini mulai meremas payudara Xiumin dan menarik pelan puncaknya, Xiumin langsung menggigit pelan bibir bawah Chen menyalurkan rasa nikmat pada tubuhnya.

" Oh " Xiumin melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan milik Chen menyodok pangkal pahanya.

Chen dan Xiumin bertatapan, tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka Chen mengangkat kaki kanan Xiumin dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Xiumin sedikit menegang saat merasakan milik Chen menggesek bagian depan lubangnya, Chen sendiri menyangga Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya.

" Xiu.. " Chen menarik pinggang Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya.

Tangan Chen turun menyusuri celah pada pantat Xiumin dan mengusap lembut milik Xiumin yang sudah basah dari belakang.

" Nghhh.. " Xiumin melenguh seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chen.

Chen terus mengusap milik Xiumin, sesekali telunjuknya terdorong masuk kedalam lubang Xiumin dan itu semakin membuat Xiumin mengerang nikmat.

" Aku sudah tak kuat " Chen kembali mendorong Xiumin menempel pada dinding kaca, dan mulai melakukan penetrasi.

Xiumin nyaris berteriak saat Chen menghentakan miliknya ke dalam lubangnya, sebelum Chen membekap bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Chen langsung menarik kembali miliknya dari lubang Xiumin dan langsung kembali menghentakannya dengan keras.

" Arghh.. " Xiumin mengerang seraya mendongkakan kepalanya begitu Chen menghentak dan mengenai G-spotnya.

Chen mengerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, dan Xiumin kini benar-benar pasrah dan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chen sambil menahan desahannya.

" Oh Xiu.. " Chen kembali menghentakan miliknya.

Xiumin benar-benar sudah menempel pada dinding kaca, punggungnya bergesekan dengan permukaan kaca yang licin karena uap. Chen terus menyangga tubuh Xiumin yang sudah benar-benar lemas dia memegang erat paha kanan Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya, tangan yang satunya sendiri terus mencubit pelan clit Xiumin . Tubuh Xiumin menegang, tangannya mencari pegangan pada permukaan dinding kaca dengan kacau.

" Chen.. A-aku " Xiumin semakin dekat dengan gelombang orgasmenya.

" Keluarkan sayang.. " Chen kembali menghentakan miliknya semakin dalam dan keras.

Tubuh Xiumin gemetar, dia menggigit bahu Chen menahan teriakannya dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan orgasmenya. Chen merasakan orgasme Xiumin melingkupi miliknya, dan dengan beberapa kali hentakan terakhir dari miliknya Chen akhirnya mendapatkan orgasmenya. Cairan keduanya melebur dalam tubuh Xiumin, dapat Xiumin rasakan sensasi hangat dari cairan Chen yang berada tubuhnya.

" Ini benar-benar luar biasa " Chen mengusap pipi Xiumin dengan lembut.

" Yeah " Xiumin tersenyum lembut seraya mencium tangan Chen yang berada di pipinya.

Chen mengecup dahi Xiumin dengan sayang. " Aku sangat mencintaimu ".

" Aku juga sangat mencintaimu " Xiumin menarik Chen ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan setelah melewatkan sesi bercinta yang cukup panas dalam shower box, tanpa mereka sadari jika permukaan dinding kaca yang tadi Xiumin sentuh kini telah membeku, uap yang sebelumnya melapisi permukaan dinding kaca berubah menjadi lapisan es tipis.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Moscow, 11:09 AM

Kris berjalan pelan di kawasan Red Square, di belakangnya Zoisite pun berjalan mengikutinya. Kris melihat sekelilingnya, terlihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya turis sedang berkeliling melihat kawasan itu dengan dipandu seorang _tour guide_. Red Square tidak terlalu ramai karena ini bukan hari libur, lagipula orang-orang masih bekerja di jam seperti ini.

" Menurutmu kita harus mencari dari mana, kucing ? " Tanya Kris pada Zoisite.

Zoisite menatap Kris tak suka. " Aku memaafkan kekurang ajaranmu, Leader. "

" Sorry, hanya saja kau memang seekor kucing saat ini. " Kris menatap Zoisite dengan pandangan meledek.

" Yayaya, terserahmu. " Zoisite membuang muka tak peduli.

" Cukup sulit mencari seorang Guardian's di kota besar seperti ini, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " Tanya Kris lagi.

" Aku tak tahu, menurutmu apa kita harus berpencar ? " Sahut Zoisite.

" Tidak, terlalu rentan. Kita tak tahu apakah anak buah Lord Cyprine sudah ada di sini atau belum. " Kris menatap sekelilingnya.

" Lalu ? " Zoisite kini menatap Kris.

" Ah itu, kita pikirkan nanti. Tapi yang penting saat ini, apakah menurutmu aku tak aneh karena sejak tadi aku berbicara dengan seekor kucing ? " Kris balas menatap Zoisite.

Zoisite memperhatikan Kris dari kepala hingga kaki dengan pandangan menilai. " Tidak, karena itu dirimu. Jika orang lain mungkin akan terlihat aneh. "

Kris tersenyum. " Baiklah, aku sangat bosan berbasa-basi. Kita mulai mencarinya dari sini. "

Zoisite memicingkan matanya. " Baiklah. "

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Chanyeol berjalan cepat di sepanjang gang sempit, kepalanya yang ditutupi tudung hodie menunduk memperhatikan jalan yang sedikit lembab. Air mukanya sungguh sangat kacau, setelah kebakaran yang terjadi di apartemennya dia berjalan tak tentu arah mengikuti instingnya. Chanyeol selalu merasa sedang di awasi, saat dimana pun dia selalu merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan mengawasinya. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri gang sempit itu mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Chanyeol berbelok ke kanan, berjalan lurus menelusuri gang itu dengan setengah berlari. Mendadak langkahnya terheti ketika dia melihat sosok dengan jubah hitam panjang menghalangi jalannya tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajah sosok itu karena tudung jubah yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya.

Dengan nafas terengah Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, sosok itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya memperlihatkan sebuah seringaian mengerikan dari bibirnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan dia tertegun melihat sosok lain dengan jubah hitam yang sama ada di depannya.

" Hahaha.. Sang Guardian's mencoba melarikan diri " Sosok dibelakangnya bersuara dengan nada yang melengking tinggi.

Chanyeol dengan awas memperhatikan kedua sosok itu.

" Kau tak bisa lari lagi. " Sosok di depannya ikut bersuara.

Chanyeol terkepung dia tak bisa melarikan diri, dengan panik Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya.

" A-apa mau kalian ? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan terbata.

Sosok di depan Chanyeol terlihat menyeringai menakutkan.

" Bukankah tidak baik jika kita membiarkannya kabur seperti teleporter itu, Nier ? " Sosok di belakang Chanyeol bersuara.

Chanyeol menatap ngeri sosok di depannya yang kini memperlihatkan wajah pucat dengan manik mata berwarna merahnya.

" Aku tak akan membiarkannya lolos kali ini " Sosok yang dipanggil Nier itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dengan hati-hati. Nier semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, seringaian pun semakin terlihat lebar di bibirnya. Chanyeol mulai panik, ditambah dengan sosok di belakangnya yang tertawa dengan mengerikan.

Nier mengeringai, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah tombak runcing sudah ada di tangan kanannya dan siap untuk menghunus Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tombak itu menghunus padanya.

' Inilah akhir dari hidupku ' jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sosok Kris beserta Zoisite sudah ada di depannya dan mulai melancarkan serangan pada sosok Nier.

" Sial.. " seru Nier seraya mundur beberapa langkah ketika Kris melemparkan api dari tangannya.

Sosok berjubah hitam yang ada di belakang Chanyeol juga mulai bersiaga melihat Zoisite yang dalam posisi kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, dia cukup kaget mendapati sosok tinggi Kris yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan hah ? " Kris bertanya pada Nier dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

" Leader ? " Nier menatap geram sosok Kris.

" Zoisite, aku serahkan yang di belakang untukmu. " Kris berujar pada Zoisite tanpa memandangnya.

Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya, dan dia cukup kaget melihat kucing hitam kecil di bawahnya.

' Apa orang ini bicara pada kucing kecil ini ? ' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

" Hah, baiklah. " Zoisite menyahut malas.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. " Ku-kucingnya bicara.. " ujar Chayeol dengan terbata.

Kris menyeringai puas, seketika api besar berkobar di kedua tangannya.

" Berani sekali kalian menyerang kami. " Kris kembali menatap Nier dengan sorot tajamnya.

Nier bergerak pelan, dia bersiaga menunggu serangan yang mungkin akan Kris lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol sendiri kembali terbelalak kaget melihat tangan Kris yang kini terbakar.

" Sama sepertiku.. " Chanyeol kini melihat kedua tangannya.

WUSSHH.. Kris melemparkan bola api pada Nier.

Nier mengelak secepat kilat ketika api hampir mengenainya.

" Kurang ajar. " teriak Nier seraya balas menyerang Kris dengan tombaknya.

Kris pun mengelak dari serangan yang Nier lancarkan, tubuhnya seolah melayang saat Nier kembali melancarkan serangan.

Saat itu juga kedua mata Zoisite yang berbeda warna bekilat, dan tubuh kecil Zosite membesar. Tubuh Zoisite kini seukuran dengan seekor singa jantan dengan gigi taring yang panjang dan tajam. Dengan cepat tubuh besar Zoisite menyerang sosok berjubah yang kini mundur beberapa langkah.

RRRR.. Zoisite mengeram ketika sosok berjubah itu menghindari serangannya.

Sosok berjubah itu bergumam pelan, setelah itu sebuah pedang panjang muncul ditangannya. Setelah itu sosok berjubah itu menyerang Zoisite yang juga menghindar dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding, dia masih terperangah melihat pertempuran sengit yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Zoisite berlari dan melompat berusaha terus menyerang sosok berjubah yang terus mengelak dari serangannya. Sosok berjubah itu kini mendekati Nier yang kewalahan menerima serangan dari Kris.

" Kita harus lari, kita tak mampu menerima serangan dari mereka. " Sosok berjubah itu berujar pada Nier.

Nier menatap kawannya. " Aku rasa kau benar. "

Kris dan Zoisite kini berada beberapa langkah di hadapan keduanya, sosok berjubah dan Nier mundur teratur sebelum sebuah portal hitam muncul di belakang mereka.

" Urusan kita belum selesai Guardian's. " Nier berujar pelan sebelum portal itu menghisap mereka berdua.

" Mereka kabur. " Seru Zoisite seraya melompat hendak menyerang mereka.

Namun usaha Zoisite sia-sia saja, karena portal itu lebih dulu menghilang.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. " Mereka mundur. " Kris berujar tak percaya.

Zoisite berjalan mendekati Kris, kemudian menatap Kris yang terlihat kesal.

" Harusnya aku langsung melenyapkan mereka. "

" Sudahlah, kita pasti akan bertemu mereka lagi. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah pria itu. " Zosite berujar pada Kris.

Kris berbalik dan menatap sosok Chanyeol yang bergetar ketakutan.

" Oh, aku melupakan Chanyeol. " Kris langsung menghampiri sosok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beringsut ketakutan ketika Kris mendekatinya. " M-mau apa kau ? "

" Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu. " sahut Kris.

" Menjauh, aku bilang menjauh.. " teriak Chanyeol dengan panik.

Kris berusaha menyentuh Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol terus menepis tangan Kris.

Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol. " Saatnya kau mengingat masa lalumu sebagai pyrokinesis, Chanyeol. "

Kris menyentuhkan tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol, seketika Chanyeol terbelalak tak percaya melihat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu dalam pikirannya. Lalu sebuah tanda dengan bentuk burung phoenix terlihat bercahaya di telapak tangan kirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat tubuh Chanyeol akhirnya ambuk tak sadarkan diri, Kris dengan cepat merengkuh Chanyeol, dia menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol pada pundaknya dan menariknya berdiri.

" Kita harus pergi dari sini. " ujar Kris pada Zoisite.

Zoisite yang sudah kembali pada ukuran normalnya hanya diam dan mengikuti Kris yang kini membawa tubuh Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 **Halo..**

 **Akhirnya bisa kembali dengan lanjutan chapter ini, maaf mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan agak lama kembali.**

 **Tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, yang jelas berikan review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tak Terduga

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit, Typo.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **6** **: Tak Terduga**

Arizona, 10:54 PM

Pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan, sosok kecil Baekhyun terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dari daun pintu. Dengan sweater kebesaran, celan jeans panjang, dan sepatu sneaker berwarna abu-abu Baekhyun keluar dari pintu flatnya setelah hampir 1 minggu lebih dia memilih mengisolasi dirinya dalam flat

Sambil melihat sekelilingnya Baekhyun menggunakan tudung sweaternya untuk menutupi kepala serta sebagian wajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa, dia menghindari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah mini market, dia masuk ke dalam mini market itu dan kembali menatap sekelilingnya.

Di dalam mini market hanya ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia 20-an yang terlihat sangat mengantuk di depan mesin kasir, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengambil sebuah keranjang belanja, dan menuju rak tempat menyimpan makanan kaleng berada. Dengan tergesa Baekhyun melihat makanan kaleng yang akan dibelinya, dia hendak mengambil sebuah cornet kalengan sebelum matanya kini terfokus pada telapak tangan kanannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan, kemudian Baekhyun juga menatap tangan kirinya yang juga menggunakan sarung tangan yang sama.

" Tidak, lupakan.. " Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil beberapa kaleng cornet serta beberapa makanan kaleng lainnya, setelah itu dia menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaanya. Laki-laki muda di depan kasir itu melihat aneh Baekhyun yang terus menundukan kepalanya yang tertutupi tudung sweater. Dia berulang kali memperhatikan Baekhyun seraya memasukan barang belanjaan Baekhyun pada kantong plastik.

" Semuanya $82. " ujar penjaga kasir itu.

Baekhyun menyerahkan uangnya dan segera mengambil barang belanjaannya, tanpa kata apa pun Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan mini market itu.

" Hey, kembaliannya !" Seru penjaga itu pada Baekhyun.

" Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu ? " penjaga kasir itu menatap uang $100 di tangannya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 10:40 AM

Sosok Luhan baru saja keluar dari gate kedatangan luar negeri, dengan langkah pelan Luhan menarik kopernya. Orang-orang terlihat sangat sibuk kesana-kemari mengejar waktu keberangkatan, di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang di bandara Luhan melihat memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan gate kedatangan luar negeri sambil memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang mereka tunggu. Luhan melihat kertas yang bertuliskan namanya dan segera menghampiri orang itu.

" Hai, aku Luhan. " ujar Luhan pada orang itu.

Gadis yang memegang tulisan dengan nama Luhan itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan dimple smile-nya.

" Oh hai, aku Lay. Akulah yang akan menemanimu selama di Roma. " Lay mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menjabat tangan Lay. " Senang bertemu dengamu Lay. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 13:09 PM

Waktu makan siang telah lewat, namun suasana kafe itu terlihat masih lumayan ramai. Disebuah meja terlihat Kai dan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan.

" Aku tak akan pergi latihan. " ujar Kai.

" Hah, kenapa ? " Sehun yang sedang _menyeruput buble_ tea coklatnya hampir saja tersedak.

" Hanya malas saja. " Kai yang memesan _ice cappucino_ hanya memainkan sedotannya.

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kita akan segera mengikuti kompetisi. "

" Akhir-akhir ini aku terus berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu. "

Sehun menatap sahabat baiknya itu. " Maksudmu tentang kau yang tiba-tiba berada di New York ? "

Kai tak menjawab, dia justru hanya terus saja memainkan sedotan dan minumannya.

" Aih, sudah aku katakan mungkin kau hanya bermimpi. " ujar Sehun dengan gemas.

" Aku tak mungkin bermimpi, aku merasakannya dengan sangat jelas saat itu. " Kai menatap tajam Sehun.

" Oke, kita anggap kau sungguh mengalami hal itu. " Sehun tersenyum pada Kai.

" Apa kau tahu ? Kau itu menyebalkan. " Laki-laki berkulit tan itu akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun.

" Hei Kai.. " panggil Sehun.

Dengan tergesa Sehun bangkit sambil membawa _buble tea_ -nya.

" Ya Kai, oke.. Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi kau mau kemana ? " Sehun mengejar Kai yang cukup jauh di depannya.

" Terserah padaku, pergi kau dan jangan ganggu aku. " Sahut Kai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, dia kini keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

" Kai, kau marah ? " tanya Sehun.

Kai berhenti namun masih tetap tak menatap Sehun.

" Ya, kau kekanak-kanakan sekali huh.. "

Kai akhirnya menatap Sehun dengan kesal. " Ya, aku memang kekanak-kanakan. Kau puas ? "

Kai kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sungguh sangat tidak peka. Sehun kembali mengejar Kai yang terlihat sangat kesal.

" Kai.. hey Kai.. " Sehun terus saja memanggil sahabat baiknya itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, di sebuah atap gedung terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian sangat nyentrik memperhatikan mereka dengan seringaian anehnya.

" Ah, dua orang Guardian's ? " Gadis dengan pakaian nyentrik itu tersenyum dengan manis.

" Haruskan aku melenyapkan keduanya sekaligus ? "

Sehun masih berusaha membujuk Kai yang tidak mau berhenti melangkah.

" Kai, baiklah aku memang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sungguh, apa yang kau ceritakan sangat tak masuk akal. "

Kai berhenti dan menatap Sehun. " Aku mengerti, tapi asal kau tahu hal yang aku ceritakan bukanlah khayalan atau pun mimpi. Ini benar-benar terjadi, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. "

KREK

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah papan reklame besar di atas gedung tiba-tiba saja patah, dengan cepat papan besar itu tepat jatuh meluncur menuju keduanya yang berdiri di bawah gedung.

Kai yang merasa ada yang aneh melihat ke atas, dan dia langsung terbelalak kaget melihat papan reklame besar yang akan jatuh menimpa mereka.

" Sehun, diam di sana.. " ujar Kai dengan panik.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Sehun terlihat sangat bingung.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kai berlari menuju Sehun, Kai menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya dan kemudian keduanya menghilang tepat ketika papan reklame menghantap trotoar tempat keduanya berdiri

Orang-orang berkerumun melihat papan reklame yang hancur menghantam trotoar, sedangkan sosok gadis dengan pakaian nyentrik di atap gedung itu kini mendesah kecewa.

" Ah, aku gagal. " ujarnya pelan.

Namun sebuah seringaian menakutkan kembali tersungging di bibir tipisnya. " Benar-benar seorang teleporter huh ? "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Vienna, 11:37 AM

Aroma kue yang tengah dipanggang tercium sangat kuat, beberapa loyang kue yang akan di panggang berada di atas meja pantry. Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu setelah menyimpan beberapa kue di etalase toko. Dia merapikan beberapa peralatan yang tidak akan digunakannya lagi dan meletakannya di bak cuci.

Kyungsoo melihat oven, dan memperhatikan kue yang dipanggangnya.

" Sebentar lagi. " Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senang.

Caroline masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

" Baunya enak sekali, aku jadi lapar. " Seru Caroline dengan cerita.

" Astaga, Carol. Kau membuatku kaget. " Kyungsoo berujar kaget.

" Sorry, kau terlalu nyaman dengan kegiatanmu. "

Caroline menuju bak cuci dan mulai mencuci peralatan yang Kyungsoo letakan tadi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? Siapa yang menjaga di depan ? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

" Giliranmu, disini serahkan saja padaku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. " Sahut Caroline.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. " Baiklah, kau baik sekali Carol. " Kyungsoo sedikit menyindir temannya itu.

" Tentu saja, aku temanmu. " Caroline tersenyum dengan manis membalas sindiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Caroline yang tengah mencuci dan menuju meja kasir untuk menjaga toko.

" Selalu seenaknya.. " ujar Kyungsoo saat menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo baru saja berdiri tepat di belakang meja kasir saat sebuah kilasan-kilasan aneh muncul di kepalanya. Kilasan yang berupa kenangan Kyungsoo di masa lalu memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

" Uh.. " Kyungsoo oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja dia tidak menahan tubuhnya pada pinggiran meja kasir.

 ** _'_** ** _Berpisah ? Apa kau gila ? '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Mengertilah Soo, ini demi kebaikan kita semua. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku tidak mau. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Dengar, kita hanya berpisah untuk sementara. Kita pasti akan berkumpul kembali, kau hanya harus percaya padaku.. '_**

Kilasan itu akhirnya berhenti dan menyisakan Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucatnya.

" Kai.. " Panggil Kyungsoo nyaris tanpa suara sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 14:14 PM

Suho duduk dengan tenang di ruang tengah apartemen Lay, _Light Book_ yang terbuka terlihat ada di pangkuannya. Semakin dilihat, raut wajah Suho terlihat sangat serius membaca tiap halaman dari _Light Book._

" Dua orang leader ? " Gumam Suho pelan.

Suho kembali membaca halaman _Light Book_ selanjutnya dan terdiam melihat gambar-gambar dari simbol yang ada pada buku.

" Simbol ini seperti kalungku. " Suho menunjuk simbol berbentuk tetesan air.

" Dan ini.. " Suho menunjuk simbol pegasus. " Seperti yang aku lihat di pinggang Lay. "

Suho memperhatikan gambar simbol yang lainnya dengan bingung.

" Aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun.. " Ujar Suho dengan frustasi.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Beijing, 08.45 PM

Kamar tidur yang didominasi warna peach itu terlihat cukup rapi, jika mengabaikan tumpukan pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan dan beberapa boneka panda berbeda ukuran yang tergeletak begitu saja di bawah tempat tidur. Bukankah itu sudah cukup rapi ?

Salah satu pintu berwarna putih di kamar itu terbuka dan keluarlah Tao yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, dengan piyama tidur dan handuk yang menutupi rambutnya yang basah. Tao berjalan dengan pelan menuju meja rias, sebuah boneka panda yang menghalangi jalannya Tao tendang begitu saja ke bawah tempat tidur. Sungguh boneka yang malang.

Tao duduk di depan meja rias dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, handuk yang yang di atas kepalanya Tao juga lemparkan ke atas tempat tidur.

" Aku kacau sekali.. " Ujar Tao sambil menarik-narik rambut kusutnya yang basah.

Lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Tao terlihat sangat jelas saat Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin.

" Aku juga terlihat seperti orang sakit. " gerutunya.

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka, Tao refleks menoleh dan melihat ternyata ibunya yang membuka pintu.

" Ada apa mama ? " tanya Tao dengan malas.

" Kau baru selesai mandi ? rambutmu bahkan masih basah. Cepat keringkan rambutmu jika kau tak mau sakit. " Mama Tao menegur puterinya.

" Ya, aku baru akan mengeringkan rambutku. " Tao mengambil _hair dryer_ dari laci meja rias.

Mama Tao melihat keadaan kamar puterinya yang cukup rapi.

" Ya ampun, kamarmu berantakan sekali. " Mama Tao mendesah tak percaya.

" Bagaimana mungkin kamar seorang gadis berantakan seperti ini ? Apa-apaan itu, kenapa baju kotormu kau tumpuk di situ ? Seharusnya kau bawa ke kamar cuci. "

" Dan apa itu ? handuk basah kau taruh di atas tempat tidur ? "

Tao tak menghiraukan ocehan ibunya dan memilih dengan cepat mengeringkan rambutnya.

" Kenapa boneka-boneka itu bisa ada di bawah ? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Zi Tao ? " Mama Tao bertanya dengan kesal pada puterinya.

" Nanti akan aku bereskan. " Sahut Tao asal.

Ibu Tao hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. " Tidak nanti Zi Tao, kau harus melakukannya segera. "

" Mama tidak lihat aku sedang mengeringkan rambutku ? " Tao menatap ibunya.

" Lakukan dengan cepat dan bantu mama dan baba menutup restoran setelahnya. "

Tao mendesah kecewa. " Aku lelah sekali mama, seharian aku terus mengantar pesanan dengan mengayuh sepeda jelek itu. Apa mama tidak kasihan padaku ? " Gerutu Tao pada ibunya.

Ibu Tao menggeleng pelan. " Tak ada bantahan. "

" Ya mama.. " Rengek Tao dengan kesal, Tao bahkan meletakan dengan kasar _hair dryer_ yang digunakannya.

" Tidak Zi Tao, cepat selesaikan apa yang kau lakukan. "

Tao mengigit bibirnya pelan. " Mama.. "

Ibu Tao memperhatikan puterinya.

" Buing.. Buing.. " Tao menunjukan _aegyo_ pada ibunya.

" Sudah mama katakan tidak Zi Tao, segera turun dan bantu untuk menutup restoran. " Ibu Tao pun pergi meninggalkan kamar puterinya.

" Menyebalkan.. " Gerutu Tao kesal.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 13: 15 PM

Sehun jatuh terduduk dan Kai pun ikut jatuh dan menimpa dirinya.

" Sakit sekali.. " Rintih Sehun seraya mendorong Kai menjauh darinya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hah ? " Sehun bertanya pada Kai.

" Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, asal kau tahu. " Sahut Kai.

" Menyelamatkan dari apa ? Ku pikir.. " Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari dimana mereka sekaranga berada.

Kai menatap Sehun aneh. " Kau ke.. "

Kai pun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat sekelilingnya.

" Ke-kenapa kita disini ? Bukankah tadi.. Tadi kita.. " Sehun terlihat sangat kebingungan.

" Aku tak tahu.. " Sahut Kai yang juga kebingungan. " Bukankah ini apartemenmu ? "

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang dengan tak mengerti.

" Ah " Kai berteriak dengan antusias.

Sehun menatap Kai penasaran. " Kenapa ? "

Kai kini meletakan kedua tangannya pada pundak Sehun. " Ceritaku ? "

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" Aku yang tiba-tiba berada di New York. " Jelas Kai.

" Ah, mimpimu itu ? " Sahut Sehun.

Kai mendengus kesal. " Sudah aku katakan aku tidak bermimpi, buktinya kita kini berada di apartemenmu. "

Sehun berpikir. " Ini tak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa kita berada disini dalam sekejap ? "

" Aku juga tak tahu, tapi tadi alasanku mendorongmu karena aku melihat papan reklame yang akan jatuh menimpa kita berdua. " Kai juga ikut berpikir.

" Papan reklame ? " Sehun menatap Kai tak percaya.

Kai balas menatap Sehun dan mengangguk.

" Aku bisa gila.. " Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " Teriak Kai dengan frustasi.

Sehun melihat cahaya dari balik baju yang dikenakannya, dengan penasaran Sehun menyentuh dadanya merasakan sesuatu disana. Kai memperhatikan apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan bingung.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Kai.

Sehun menarik sesuatu dari dalam baju yang di kenakannya, dan ternyata itu sebuah kalung dengan bandul yang bercahaya cukup terang.

" Kalungku. "

Kai hendak menyentuh kalung yang Sehun pegang, sebelum cahaya lain dari balik lengan bajunya menarik perhatiannya. Kai menggulung lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah gelang dengan bandul yang juga bercahaya seperti milik Sehun.

" Kai.. " Panggil Sehun sedikit ketakutan.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan serius. " Gelangku juga bercahaya. "

Mereka berdua memperhatikan kedua benda tersebut. Kalung Sehun dengan bandul berbentuk seperti pusaran angin dan gelang Kai dengan bandul sebuah segitiga dengan pusaran di dalamnya. Kedua benda tersebut terus saja bercahaya, dan semakin lama justru semakin terang saat mereka berdua dekatkan.

" Sehun, aku benar-benar tak mengerti. " Ujar Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau pikir aku juga mengerti ? " Sahut Sehun dengan ketus.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 03:09 PM

 ** _'_** ** _Bagaimana pun juga aku akan mencarimu, dimana pun kau berada. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Chan.. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Kau akan selalu dalam hatiku. '_**

Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur terlihat sangat gelisah, kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan peluh yang membasahi hampir seluruh dahinya serta bibirnya yang meracau dengan tidak jelas.

" Baekhyun.. " Teriak Chanyeol seraya membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan nafas yang memburu tak beraturan, Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengatur tarikan nafasnya dan mulai bangun dari posisinya.

" Kau sudah sadar ? "

Chanyeol menengok ke sebelah kirinya dan mendapati sosok Kris yang tengah duduk di depan jendela sambil bertumpang kaki.

" Kris. " Panggil Chanyeol.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dan menyunggingkan senyuman dinginnya. " Senang melihatmu lagi kawan. "

Chanyeol menyungingkan senyuman lebarnya. " Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi. "

" Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya ? " Tanya Kris.

" Yeah.. " Sahut Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu.

Kris diam dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini juga terdiam.

" Apa kau sudah menemukan yang lainnya ? " Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. " Hanya kau untuk saat ini. "

Chanyeol menatap Kris.

" Tapi, aku dengar Gilleo sudah bertemu dengan Suho." Lanjut Kris.

" Suho ? " Chanyeol terlihat tak percaya. " Dimana dia saat ini ? "

" Berlin, beberapa waktu lalu. Kini dia di Roma. " Jelas Kris.

" Lalu Kau ? " Chanyeol menatap Kris.

" Maksudmu kita ? " Kris melihat bayangan Chanyeol dari kaca jendela. " Kita di Stockholm. "

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. " Kris, kau tahu dimana Tao ? " Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kris diam untuk beberapa saat. " Dia di tempat yang aman. " Sahutnya pelan.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang Chanyeol tempati, Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol menerima sesuatu dari Kris.

" Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun. " Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya benda di tangannya, sebuah cincin dengan simbol burung phoenix miliknya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 05:56 PM

Langit kota Madrid begitu gelap, awan hitam menyelimuti hampir seluruh kota dan angin dingin bertiup cukup kencang dengan kelembaban yang meningkat drastis. Xiumin dan Chen tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama di dapur apartemen. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak dalam menyiapkan menu tanpa menyadari jika suasana di luar sana mulai berubah.

" Ya jangan meletakannya seperti itu. " tegur Xiumin saat Chen dengan asal meletakan potongan ikan tuna di piring.

Dengan cekatan Xiumin memperbaiki letak potongan ikan tuna di piring. " Makanan yang ditata dengan cantik membuat kita ingin menikmatinya dengan segera. "

Chen tersenyum memperhatiakn Xiumin. " Jika soal makanan kau memang yang no. 1 Xiu. "

Xiumin menatap Chen dan tersenyum dengan manis.

JDARRR

Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar sangat kencang.

" Aah.. " Xiumin yang kaget langsung menutup mata serta kedua kupingnya.

Chen yang juga terlonjak kaget segera melihat keluar jendela.

" Sepertinya akan hujan deras, kau tidak apa-apa Xiu ? " Chen menarik Xiumin mendekat padanya.

" Aku hanya kaget. "

JDARRR

Suara petir kembali terdengar, Xiumin langsung menghambur pada pelukan Chen.

" Tidak apa-apa. " Chen memeluk Xiumin dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

" Ini hanya petir. " Chen kembali melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati kilat yang bercahaya disertai hujan yang mulai turun.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 _Halo.._

 _Untuk chapter ini sepertinya seluruh cast keluar meskipun dalam cerita yang sangat pendek._

 _Mungkin masih banyak yang bingung dengan cerita ini, ditambah jalan ceritanya yang cukup lambat. Tapi author berusaha untuk menguak sedikit demi sedikit misteri dari chapter ke chapter, ya meskipun ditambah dengan misteri baru. Untuk tiap cast author usahakan mereka dapat bagian yang cukup adil dalam jalan cerita, meskipun dalam setiap chapter hanya dalam cerita pendek. Oleh karena itu, diharapkan untuk menunggu bagian cast yang lainnya._

 _Untuk yang menanyakan Tao, dia akan jarang muncul di chapter-chapter awal. Karena nanti Tao dapat bagiannya sendiri di pertengahan chapter (_ _Bocoran)_ _. Masih ada yang membuat bingung ?_

 _Oh iya, sebagian cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari Sailor Moon dan beberapa nama cast author juga ambil dari sana. Jadi jika ada yang merasa tidak asing maka kalian benar._

 _Untuk chapter selanjutnya benar-benar akan lama, karena kesibukan kuliah author._

 _Berikan review jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini._


	8. Chapter 7: Satu Per Satu

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **7** **: Satu Per Satu**

Roma, 12.08 PM

Waktu makan siang telah tiba, restoran di pusat kota itu lumayan ramai. Bahkan semua meja indoor sudah penuh, oleh karena itulah Lay dan Luhan akhirnya terpaksa duduk di meja outdoor. Seorang pelayan terlihat mengantarkan pesanan di meja kedua gadis cantik itu.

Lay tersenyum menerima makanan pesanannya. " Thank You. " Ujarnya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan meja Lay dan Luhan.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. " Lay membuka pembicaraan.

" Tidak apa-apa. " Sahut Luhan. " Ini memang biasa terjadi. "

" Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal, kami akan berusaha mencari penginapan untukmu lagi. "

Luhan tertawa pelan. " Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. "

" Jangan, kau membuatku semakin tidak enak. " Sahut Lay cepat.

Lay terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan Luhan sendiri terlihat menikmati makan siangnya.

" Bagaimana jika kau menginap di apartemenku ? " Tawar Lay.

" Ah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu. " Luhan menolak dengan cepat.

" Hanya untuk malam ini saja, sampai kami mendapatkan penginapan yang lain untukmu. " Rayu Lay.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak, kini aku yang merasa tak enak padamu. "

" Ini tidak merepotkan, di apartemenku masih ada kamar kosong dan kau bisa menggunakannya. Anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maaf. " Lay menunjukan wajah menyesalnya.

Luhan menatap Lay lama, dia mempertimbangkan tawaran Lay.

" Apa tidak merepotkan ? " Tanya Luhan.

Lay tersenyum, hingga menampilkan _dimple smile_ -nya. " Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. "

Luhan kembali menatap Lay, kemudian tersenyum dengan manis. " Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk malam ini saja. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 08.34 PM

Ruang latihan sudah kosong, hampir semua anggota klub dance sudah pulang. Namun di ruang latihan masih ada Sehun dan Kai yang masih beristirahat setelah melakukan latihan extra karena mereka datang terlambat sore tadi.

" Kai. " Panggil Sehun.

Kai yang sedang tiduran di lantai ruang latihan menatap Sehun.

" Apa ? " Tanya Kai tak tertarik.

" Kau tidak heran ? " Sehun balas menatap Kai.

" Tentang apa ? " Kai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu, atau pada kita berdua. "

Kai mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. " Kita berdua ? "

Sehun kini duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dan menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan serius.

" Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. "

" Katakan saja. " Sahut Kai cepat.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kai. " Jangan kaget. " Ujarnya.

Kai tak menyahut, dia hanya memperhatikan telapak tangan Sehun di depannya. Tidak berapa lama, sebuah pusaran angin kecil mulai terbentuk di telapak tangan Sehun, hembusan anginnya bahkan mulai terasa dan menggoyangkan poni keduanya yang basah karena keringat.

" A-apa ini ? " Kai terbelalak tak percaya.

Semakin lama pusaran angin yang terbentuk mulai semakin besar dan berhembus semakin kencang. Sehun hanya diam berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk membuat pusaran angin itu tetap stabil.

" Sehun, apa yang terjadi ? " Kai menutup matanya karena hembusan angin yang semakin kencang.

Kalung Sehun yang berbandulkan simbol _wind_ itu bersinar redup namun lama-lama semakin terang, begitu pula dengan gelang yang digunakan oleh Kai, bandul gelang itu juga ikut bersinar.

Kai menghalagi hembusan angin ke wajahnya dengan tangannya. " Sudahlah, hentikan Sehun.. "

Sehun menatap Kai, kemudian menutup telapak tangannya dan seketika pusaran angin yang tadi dibuatnya menghilang.

" Maafkan aku. " Ujar Sehun kemudian.

Kai menurunkan tangannya. " Sebenarnya tadi itu apa ? "

Sehun mengedikan bahunya. " Aku juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa melakukan hal itu. "

" Sejak kapan ? Sejak kapan kau bisa melakukannya ? " Tanya Kai penasaran.

" Beberapa bulan yang lalu. " Sahut Sehun dengan santainya.

Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. " Beberapa bulan ? Dan kau tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku ? "

Sehun tersenyum canggung. " Aku pikir hal ini sangat aneh, dan kau pasti tak akan percaya padaku. "

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. " Kau benar, aku tak akan percaya. Seperti saat kau tidak percaya padaku. "

" Hey, ayolah.. Aku sudah berulang kali minta maaf padamu. " Sehun menepuk bahu Kai pelan.

" Kau menyakiti hatiku asal kau tahu, kau bahkan mengatakan aku sedang bermimpi. "

" Ya, aku minta maaf. Kau seperti anak perempuan saja, hanya karena hal kecil marah. "

Kai menatap Sehun jengah. " Sehun. "

Sehun menatap Kai sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. " Ya. "

" Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. " Kai bangkit dari posisinya, menyambar tasnya di atas lantai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

" Kai.. " Sehun pun ikut bangkit sambil memanggil Kai.

Kai tak peduli, dia justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya. " Benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan. " Gumamnya kesal.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Kai menghentikan langkahnya karena terpikir sesuatu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku dan Sehun ? Apa semua ini saling berhubungan ? "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Vienna, 03:08 PM

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan, cahaya dari luar membuat matanya silau dan dengan reflex dia menghalangi cahaya yang masuk dengan tangannya.

" Soo.. "

Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya, dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

" Carol ? " Kyungsoo melihat Caroline yang duduk di sebelah ranjang rawatnya.

" Syukurlah. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, kau tahu itu ? " Sahut Caroline dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menatap temannya itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan. " Aku baik-baik saja. "

Caroline menghela nafasnya lega. " Aku menemukanmu pingsan di bawah meja kasir, aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Oleh karena itu aku langsung menelepon ambulans dan membawamu ke rumah sakit. "

" Aku tak apa-apa, tenanglah Carol. " Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Caroline.

Caroline menatap temannya itu tak percaya.

" Sungguh Carol, aku tak apa-apa. Aku mungkin hanya terlalu lelah. " Kyungsoo meyakinkan temannya itu.

" Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah padaku. Kau jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. "

" Ya, aku berjanji. " Sahut Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Caroline tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun balas tersenyum pada Caroline.

" Ada yang kau butuhkan ? " Tanya Caroline.

" Aku rasa aku ingin segelas air. " Sahut Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu air. " Caroline bangkit dan keluar dari bilik rawat Kyungsoo.

Setelah Caroline pergi, Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun Kyungsoo mulai bergumam dengan suara pelan.

" Sudah waktunya ternyata, apa yang lain juga sudah mengingatnya ?, bagaimana dengan Kai ? "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 06:49 PM

Lay dan Luhan tiba di depan pintu apartemen yang Lay tempati, dengan gerakan pelan Lay membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

" Jangan sungkan, masuklah.. " Ajak Lay.

Luhan tersenyum, dia menarik kopernya mengikuti Lay masuk ke dalam apartemen.

" Lay, kau sudah pulang ? " Tanya Suho begitu melihat Lay.

Lay tersenyum canggung. " Ya. "

Suho cukup kaget melihat sosok Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Lay.

" Kau membawa temanmu ? " Tanya Suho pada Lay.

Lay mengigit bibirnya dan kemudian menghampiri Suho. Luhan sendiri cukup bingung melihat Suho ada di apartemen Lay, dia tak menyangka jika Lay tinggal dengan seseorang.

" Apa dia sudah menikah ? " Gumam Luhan.

Lay memeluk Suho. " Bagaimana harimu ? Maafkan aku karena aku baru pulang. "

" Tidak terlalu buruk. " Suho balas memeluk Lay.

Lay melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Suho. " Perkenalkan dia adalah Luhan, dan Luhan merupakan utusan dari kantor cabang di Edinburgh. " Lay memperkenalkan Luhan pada Suho.

Suho cukup bingung, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

" Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Suho. Aku adalah kekasih Lay. "

Luhan menjabat tangan Suho. " Senang bertemu denganmu Suho, aku Luhan. "

" Luhan akan menginap disini untuk malam ini. " Jelas Lay.

Suho menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum canggung.

" Ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku menawarkan Luhan untuk menginap disini. "

" Masalah ? Apa sangat serius ? " Suho kini menatap kekasihnya.

" Tidak, ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Pihak kantor lupa untuk memesankan kamar untuk Luhan, sedangkan penginapan sudah penuh untuk utusan dari cantor cabang yang lain. "

" Ah, hal itu memang kadang terjadi. " Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku harap kau merasa nyaman disini, jangan sungkan dan anggap saja rumah sendiri. " Ujar Suho pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk canggung. " Maaf karena telah merepotkan. "

" Ayo, aku akan menunjukan kamarmu. " Lay menarik Luhan menuju kamar tamu, meninggalkan Suho di ruang tengah seorang diri.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Lay sedang berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sebuah apron berwarna merah membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan pas. Sepanci sup sudah mendidih di atas kompor, dan Lay kini sedang memasukan beberapa bahan pelengkap dalam sup itu.

" Apa kau perlu bantuan ? " Tanya Suho yang baru masuk ke dapur.

Lay tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. " Bisa kau cucikan buah-buahan yang disana. " Lay menunjuk sekantong buah-buahan di atas pantry.

" Baiklah nona. " Suho mengambil kantong buah itu dan membawanya ke bak cuci.

" Bagaimana dengan Luhan ? " Tanya Lay pada Suho.

" Mungkin dia di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia cukup kelelahan. " Sahut Suho seraya mencuci beberapa buah apel.

" Benarkah ? Aku akan melihatnya nanti. "

Lay meninggalkan supnya dan mulai kembali memotong beberapa sayuran untuk salad.

" Aww.. " Seru Lay saat permukaan pisau yang tajam mengenai jarinya.

Suho dengan gesit meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Lay. " Kau kenapa ? " Tanyanya khawatir.

" Hanya teriris. " Lay menunjukan jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Suho menarik tangan Lay dan membawanya ke bak cuci. " Ini luka yang cukup dalam. "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu khawatir. "

Setelah mencuci jari tangan Lay yang berlumuran darah Suho mengambil beberapa tisu untuk mengeringkan tangan Lay. Saat akan mengusap tangan Lay dengan tisu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Suho melihat luka Lay menutup dan sembuh dengan sendirinya tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

" Healer.. " Gumam Suho pelan.

" Hah ? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu ? " Tanya Lay penasaran.

Suho menatap Lay dan menunjukan jari Lay yang tadi terluka. " Lukamu sudah sembuh. "

Lay terbelalak tak percaya melihat jarinya yang kini baik-baik saja. " Ke-kenapa bisa ? "

Suho menatap Lay agak lama sebelum menarik Lay untuk keluar dari dapur.

" Tunggu. " seru Lay pada Suho, Lay berbalik untuk mematikan kompor.

Suho yang terlihat tergesa-gesa kembali menarik Lay menuju kamar mereka.

" Suho, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Lay terlihat sangat kebingungan.

Suho menutup pintu kamar dan menarik Lay untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

" A-apa yang terjadi Suho ? "

Suho menghela nafasnya pelan. " Lay, apa kau seorang healer ? " tanyanya hati-hati.

Lay mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. " Apa he-healer ? "

Suho kembali menghela nafasnya, dia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya.

" Suho, ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku ? " Lay memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

Ternyata Suho mengambil _Light Book_ , dengan tergesa-gesa Suho membuka halaman dari buku itu.

" Lihat ini, ini adalah tanda seorang healer. " Suho menunjuk sebuah gambar dengan bentuk unicorn.

Lay melihat dengan jelas gambar itu. " Unicorn ? "

" Aku melihat tanda ini di pinggang kirimu Lay, sebuah tanda yang bercahaya. "

" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu Suho. " Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau seorang healer, seorang penyembuh. Kau lihat sendiri tadi bagaimana lukamu tiba-tiba sembuh. Itu menunjukan jika kau seorang healer. " Jelas Suho.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? "

" Ada seorang pria tua yang memberikanku buku ini padaku, dia mengatakan jika buku ini akan menjelaskan tentang semua yang terjadi dan mengenai asal-usul kita semua. "

" Kita semua ? " Tanya Lay bingung.

" The Guardian's, kita semua adalah guardian's dari EXO Planet. Kau lihat symbol yang lainnya, semuanya ada 12 dan kau bisa lihat simbol ini ? " Suho menunjukan simbol miliknya. " Ini adalah tanda milikku. " Lanjutnya.

Lay menatap Suho tak percaya. Suho lalu menunjukan kalung yang dipakainya pada Lay.

" Bandul kalung ini berbentuk sama dengan simbol di buku. "

Lay terlihat sangat kebingungan. " Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Guardian's ? Healer ? "

" Aku pengendali air, aku seorang hydrokinesis Lay. Aku bisa mengendalikan air semauku. "

Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Suho tak mengerti.

" A-aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam. " Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lay bangkit lalu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Suho yang kini tertunduk bingung.

" Aku juga sama tidak mengertinya sepertimu Lay.. " Suho mengacak poni rambutnya kasar.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mohon Kris, lakukanlah untukku. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak Suho, aku tak bisa. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini demi kebaikan kita semua Kris, aku tak akan bisa diam saja jika ingatanku tidak dihilangkan. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pikirkan kembali Suho, aku sungguh tak bisa melakukan hal ini padamu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalaninya seorang diri ? "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tahu kau mampu. Bagaimanapun jika sudah tiba waktunya, ingatan kita semua akan kembali meskipun kita belum bertemu satu sama lain. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan aku Lay, lupakan aku untuk sementara karena aku pun akan melupakanmu untuk sementara. Tapi aku berjanji jika kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintaimu Suho.. "_**

Suho menekan kepalanya kuat saat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu mulai berkelebat di kepalanya.

" Argghh.. " Serunya menahan rasa sakit.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 09:07 PM

Kris dan Chanyeol tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah, televisi menyala dan menampilkan acara komedi. Namun tak ada dari keduanya yang menikmati acara itu, karena kini pikiran mereka entah berada dimana.

" Hoam.. " Zoisite, kucing hitam yang tengah berbaring di salah satu sofa itu menguap karena bosan.

Chanyeol akhirnya menatap kucing hitam itu. " Sebenarnya jika dilihat lagi, kau adalah kucing hitam yang sangat manis. " Ujar Chanyeol pada Zoisite.

Zoisite menatap Chanyeol tak suka. " Jangan menyebutku manis. "

" Sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengan kucing kecil itu Yeol, dia cukup kurang ajar. " Kris bersuara.

" Bisa kulihat dari siapa tuannya. " Chanyeol menatap Kris sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu, watak kucing itu memang sudah begitu dari awal. " Ujar Kris tak suka.

" Ya ya ya.. Aku mengerti. " Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku merasa kau seolah-olah mengejekku Yeol. "

" Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku hanya mengatakan jika aku mengerti. "

" Wajahmu itu tak bisa berbohong, dan berhentilah tersenyum konyol seperti itu. "

Zoisite hanya mendengus tak suka mendengar dua orang itu berdebat.

" Bisa kalian hentikan omong kosong ini ? " Tanya Zoisite jengah.

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam.

" Apa ini, aku menuruti kata-kata seekor kucing ? " Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

" Aww.. " Chanyeol berteriak karena Kris menyikut pinggangnya.

" Hentikan itu Chanyeol, ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Zoisite. " Kris menatap kucing hitam itu dengan serius.

Zoisite bangkit dan mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya, setelah itu kucing hitam itu duduk tegak seraya mengibaskan ekornya. " Ada apa ? "

" Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan para _maid_ yang lainnya ? "

" Tunggu, ma-maid ? maksudmu ? " Sela Chanyeol.

Kris dan Zoisite tak menghiraukan Chanyeol, mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

Zoisite menghela nafasnya. " Mungkin saat ini bisa. "

Kris tersenyum. " Baiklah, bawa mereka kemari secepatnya. "

" Bisakah setidaknya kau berkata ' tolong ' ? " Tanya Zoisite.

" Tidak.. " Balas Kris cepat.

Zoisite mendengus kesal, tapi akhirnya dia bangkit dan mulai pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu.

" Ah ya, akhirnya aku paham mengapa kucing manis itu bersikap seperti itu. " Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran sofa.

Kris tak bicara apapun, dia memilih memejamkan matanya. Kini keadaanya hening, karena tak satu pun dari keduanya bicara.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan hingga memanggil para maid kemari ? " Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Kris juga ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. " Yang jelas adalah untuk mengetahui keberadaan Guardian's yang lainnya. "

" Bukankah kau sudah tahu keberadaan Suho ? "

" Ya, tapi kita harus segera menemukan yang lainnya juga karena gerhana sudah semakin dekat. "

" Apa kita berpencar saja untuk mencari mereka ? " saran Chanyeol.

" Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini. " Kris langsung menolak saran Chanyeol. " Kita akan melakukannya jika kita sudah bertemu dengan Suho. "

Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya yang tak gatal. " Apa menurutmu Suho sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya ? "

" Entahlah, jika memang sudah waktunya mungkin ingatannya sudah kembali. Dan mungkin saja dia sudah bertemu dengan Guardian's yang lain."

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit dengan kosong. " Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ? "

" Berusaha untuk menemukan Suho, dan juga menemukan keberadaan Guardian's yang lain. Bukankah kau juga ingin segera menemukan Baekhyun ? " Kris pun iku menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

" Ya, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. " Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan belahan jiwanya itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Vienna, 21:56 PM

Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dengan diantarkan oleh Caroline. Sebenarnya Caroline bersikeras untuk menemani Kyungsoo di apartemennya karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan gadis berambut pirang itu, tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan keras keinginan Caroline dan terus meyakinkan temannya itu jika dia baik-baik saja. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang, Caroline akhirnya setuju untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kini Kyungsoo telah duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Segelas air dan 2 kantong obat ada di atas meja nakas sebelahnya, Caroline yang sudah menyiapkannya untuk Kyungsoo. Jendela kamarnya masih belum ditutupi gorden sehingga memperlihatkan kilauan lampu-lampu kota Vienna di malam hari. Kyungsoo terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun, pikirannya sedang bimbang. Apalagi kini dia telah mengingat seluruh masa lalunya.

" Dimana yang lainnya berada ? " Gumam Kyungsoo.

" Dan dimana kau, Kai ? "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Hitam.. Gelap..

Sungguh sangat pekat kegelapan yang melingkupi tempat itu, hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala dengan cahaya biru redup di atas sebuah meja. Jika diamati lebih jauh dapat kita lihat seorang pria duduk disebuah kursi yang seperti singgasana, ada 3 orang yang sedang berdiri di dapannya. Salah satunya Nier, dan 2 yang lainnya seorang pria dan wanita. Mereka semua menunduk hormat pada pria yang duduk di kursi itu.

" Kau kembali gagal Nier, bukankah ini sudah yang ke 2 kalinya ? " Tanya pria itu.

Nier semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya. " Maafkan aku tuanku. "

Pria misterius itu tersenyum meremehkan. " Maaf ? Bukankah aku sudah terlalu baik hati dengan mengampunimu saat kau membiarkan teleporter itu kabur ? dan kini kau kembali gagal saat akan melenyapkan seorang pyrokinesis, apa aku harus kembali mengampunimu ? "

Nier diam tak menjawab pria itu.

" Satu kali lagi, aku akan mengampunimu untuk ini. Namun jika kau gagal lagi.. " Pria itu menatap Nier dengan Keji. " Maka aku yang akan melenyapkanmu. "

Nier membelalakan matanya tak percaya, pikirannya berkecamuk antara lega dan ketakutan.

" Terima kasih tuanku. " Ujar Nier kemudian.

Pria itu kini beralih menatap 2 orang yang lainnya, kedua orang itu menunduk tak berani menatap wajah tuannya.

" Nash, Tellu.. " Pria itu memanggil nama kedua orang di depannya.

" Ya tuanku ? " Ujar keduanya serempak.

" Ini waktu kalian untuk melenyapkan gadis pengendali tanah itu, aku tak mau mendengar sebuah kegagalan lagi. Lenyapkan dia atau aku yang akan melenyapkan kalian berdua.. "

Pria bernama Nash itu meneguk ludahnya pelan, sedangkan wanita dengan rambut merah panjang yang di panggil Tellu itu hanya diam mendengar ancaman tuannya.

" Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu kemana kalian harus pergi, benarkan ? " Pria itu menatap sesuatu di sudut ruangan yang gelap.

" Ya Tuanku. " Keduanya kembali berujar serempak.

" Bagus, segeralah pergi dan lenyapkan para Guardian's itu. "

Nash dan Tellu langsung menghilang ditelan portal hitam, sedangkan Nier masih berdiri di depan tuannya itu.

" Bukankah sangat menarik ? " Pria misterius itu berujar.

Nier melihat arah pandang tuannya itu, di sebuah sudut gelap terlihat sesuatu bergerak pelan. Jika di lihat lebih dekat dapat kita ketahui jika di sudut gelap ruangan itu terdapat penjara dengan sulur berduri sebagai jerujinya, dan terdapat seseorang meringkuk yang terus merintih kesakitan di dalam jeruji itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 09:48 PM

Kris memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang berdiri di depannya, Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

" Senang bisa melihat kalian kembali. " Sapa Kris pada orang-orang di depannya.

Salah seorang pria tua yang waktu itu menemui Suho menundukan kepalanya sopan. " Kami juga senang bisa melihat anda kembali tuan Kris. " Sahutnya.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap 3 orang lain yang berdiri di samping laki-laki tua yang diketahui sebagai Gilleo, seorang kepala _maid_ untuk para Guardian's.

Kris menatap seorang laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Gilleo. " Rick ? "

Laki-laki yang Kris panggil Rick itu tersenyum seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Kris lalu menatap seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna _burgundy_ di sebelah Rick. " Jia. "

Perempuan itu menundukan kepalanya. " Ya tuan. " Sahutnya.

Terakhir Kris menatap pria di sebelah Jia. " Dan kau Oniel ? "

" Ya tuan. " Sahut pria bernama Oniel itu.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. " Berarti hanya tinggal Soa. " Gumamnya. " apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Soa sekarang ? " Kris menatap Gilleo.

" Mohon maaf tuan, kami tidak mengetahui dimana sekarang Soa berada. Terakhir yang kami ketahui Soa menghilang setelah menemui salah satu Guardian's. " Gilleo menjelaskan.

Kris dan Chanyeol tersentak.

" Guandian's ? Siapa ? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

" Kami tidak mengetahuinya, Soa tidak memberi tahu kami siapa yang dia temuinya sebelum menghilang. "

Chanyeol terlihat sangat kecewa, sementara itu Kris terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

" Dimana tempat terakhir Soa sebelum dia menghilang ? " Kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

" Soa menghilang di Eropa, tepatnya Vienna. " Oniel menjawab.

" Vienna ? " Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

" Berarti kita harus kesana. " Kris memutuskan.

Chanyeol menatap Kris. " Mungkinkah itu ? "

Kris balas menatap Chanyeol. " Kita tak akan tahu sebelum menemukannya sendiri. "

" Apakah kalian akan mencari disana tuan ? " Tanya Rick.

" Ya, kita harus mencarinya disana. Tapi, apa kalian mendapatkan kabar terbaru mengenai keberadaan Guardian's yang lain ? "

Rick dan Jia menatap ke arah Gilleo yang juga tengah menatap keduanya.

" Kami menemukan keberadaan nona Tao. " Sahut Jia hati-hati.

Semua orang yang ada disitu memperhatikan reaksi Kris, namun Kris hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

" Lalu adakah yang lainnya ? " Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol membuang mukanya. " Sepertinya kau sudah tahu lebih dulu. " Ujarnya.

" Kami hanya tahu jika para Guardian's yang lain ada di Eropa. " Gilleo menjawab.

" Eropa cukup luas, lalu bagaimana dengan Suho ? " Kris menatap Gilleo.

" Awalnya tuan Suho ada di Berlin, namun kini kami kehilangan jejaknya. Sepertinya dia sedang pergi ke negara lain. " Gilleo menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan. " Kehilangan jejak Suho ?, Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. "

" Sudah aku katakan sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencari mereka. " Chanyeol buka suara.

" Usul yang bagus, dengan begitu kita bisa segera menemukan yang lainnya. " Seru Oniel.

Kris terdiam, dia memejamkan matanya.

" Kita tidak bisa gegabah, ingat apa yang terjadi pada Soa ? Kita tidak bisa berpencar seenaknya, setidaknya kita harus mempunyai anggota yang cukup. " Gilleo menjelaskan.

" Benar, setidaknya harus ada anggota yang cukup. " Kris menyahuti.

" Zoisite.. " Panggil Kris.

Kucing hitam itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan gaya anggunnya, semuanya menatap kucing hitam itu.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Zoisite yang kini duduk tegak di depan Kris.

" Aku rasa kita bisa mempertimbangkan usul Chanyeol. " Jawab Kris.

" Dengan berpencar ?, ini terlalu beresiko. " Zoisite menatap Kris tak percaya.

" Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Chanyeol bisa pergi dengan Rick dan aku akan pergi dengan Oniel. Gilleo dan Jia bisa terus memantau dari tempat persembunyian. "

Zoisite terdiam sesaat. " Itu masih belum cukup kuat, lagi pula kemampuan Pyrokinesis Chanyeol belum kembali seutuhnya dan Rick tak akan mampu melawan jika musuh menyerang. "

Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Bukankah sudah waktunya kita memanggil 'nya' ? "

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. " Siapa maksudmu ? "

Mata berbeda warna Zoisite berkilat. " Peridot. " Ujarnya singkat.

Lalu tanpa diduga dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi sebuah bayangan melintasi ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul, dan seekor kucing lain dengan bulu abu-abu dan mata birunya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di samping Zoisite.

" Aku Peridot. " Kucing berbulu abu-abu itu buka suara.

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget melihat kucing bernama Peridot itu.

" Aku adalah maid kucing yang akan melayanimu tuan Chanyeol. " Ujar Peridot seraya menatap Chanyeol.

Kris bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya. " Semuanya sudah lengkap, kita bisa berpencar untuk mencari yang lainnya. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Vienna, 11:09 PM

Semilir angin malam mengusik tidur Kyungsoo, gadis berambut pirang itu menggeliat tak nyaman dan akhirnya terbangun. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, dan melihat jika jendela kamarnya masih terbuka.

" Aku pasti tertidur dan lupa menutup jendelanya. " Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela, namun langkah kakinya terhenti begitu dia menyadari jika ada sosok lain di kamarnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat kesalahsatu sudut kamarnya.

" Siapa itu ? " Tanyanya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang diketahui sebagai Tellu muncul dari salah satu sudut kamar Kyungsoo yang gelap.

" Kau cukup peka juga. " Sahut Tellu dengan seringaian mengerikannya.

Tellu berjalan dengan lambat ke arah Kyungsoo. " Harusnya aku segera saja menghabisimu tadi, jika kau bangun seperti ini maka akan ada pertarungan. "

Kyungsoo mundur perlahan. " Kau, anak buah lelaki jahat itu. "

Tellu tersenyum seraya melihat ke belakangnya. " Dia mengetahui siapa kita Nash. " Ujarnya.

Dari belakang sosok Tellu, ada sosok Nash yang tinggi besar dengan jubah hitamnya.

Kyungsoo menatap waspada kedua orang di depannya.

" Hentikan bermain-main Tellu, kita harus segera menghabisinya. " Tegur Nash kesal.

" Kau benar, aku tak mau jika kita harus habis di tangan _my Lord_. " Sahut Tellu dengan serius.

Tellu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan sulur-sulur kecil dengan duri muncul tepat dari lantai yang diinjaknya. Sulur-sulur itu mulai menjalar menuju Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mundur untuk menghindar.

Sulur-sulur itu semakin dekat dengan kaki Kyungsoo, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan lantai tempat sulur-sulur itu menjalar tiba-tiba terbuka. Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya dan lantai yang terbuka itu kembali tertutup dengan menelan sulur-sulur berduri itu.

Tellu dan Nash menatap tak percaya. Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan pada dinding di sebelahnya, dinding itu retak dan sebuah bongkahan dinding yang cukup besar Kyungsoo tarik dan dia arahkan langsung pada dua orang di depannya.

BRUGHH

Nash dan Tellu tak dapat menghindar, namun Nash masih sempat untuk menghancurkan bongkahan dinding itu hingga hanya serpihan-serpihan kecil dinding yang mengenai mereka berdua.

Debu-debu berterbangan memenuhi ruangan itu, Kyungsoo masih menatap awas dua orang di depannya meskipun debu-debu yang berterbangan sempat menghalangi pandangannya.

" Kau si pengendali tanah.. " Nash menatap Kyungsoo dengan geram.

Tellu mengepalkan tangannya tak kalah geram, matanya berkilat penuh amarah. " Kali ini aku benar-benar tak akan bermain-main lagi denganmu. "

Tellu kini mengangkat kedua tangannya, lantai di bawah kakinya mulai di penuhi sulur-sulur berduri dengan ukuran cukup besar. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sulur-sulur itu menuju ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun tak tinggal diam dia kembali mengendalikan lantai di bawahnya dan menelan sulur-sulur berduri itu. Namun seakan tak ada habisnya sulur-sulur itu justru semakin banyak.

" Ini terlalu banyak hhh.. hhh.. " Gumam Kyungsoo sambil terengah-engah.

Nash mengambil kesempatan dengan melesat ke tempat Kyungsoo saat ini, dan dalam sedetik tubuh Kyungsoo terlempar ke dinding di sebelahnya karena serangan Nash.

DUGHH

Tubuh Kyungsoo menghantam dinding dengan keras, lalu terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

" Nghh.. " Kyungsoo meringgis kesakitan.

Tellu tersenyum puas. " Usaha bagus Nash. " Pujinya.

Nash kini berdiri tepat di tempat Kyungsoo sebelumnya, dia masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk bangkit.

" Nghh.. " Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit, sambil menahan sakit Kyungsoo duduk dan menatap kedua orang yang menyerangnya.

Nash merapalkan sebuah mantra dan sebuah pedang panjang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangan kanannya.

" Oh sial, aku tak bisa bangkit. " Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Nash yang berjalan mendekatinya.

" Ini adalah waktu untuk menghabisimu sang pengendali tanah. " Ujar Nash dengan kejinya.

Kyungsoo terjebak, dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya karena serangan Nash tadi. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi pelipisnya,

" Terimalah ajalmu sang Guardian's. " Tellu bergumam dengan senyuman mengerikannya.

Nash mulai menghunuskan pedangnnya tepat pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan erat seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

' Kai.. ' Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

PRANGGG

Suara pedang yang terlempar membuat Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat pedang Nash terlempar beberapa meter di samping Tellu dan dengan bingung Kyungsoo melihat sosok laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Nash terlihat sangat marah, manik matanya yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah. " Kurang ajar.. " Serunya.

Tellu terlihat sangat bingung, dia hanya diam memperhatikan dari tempatnya.

Laki-laki itu berbalik, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya yang kotor terkena debu.

Kyungsoo terbelalak tak percaya melihat laki-laki itu, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Aku kembali Soo. "

Air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipi Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu.

" Kai.. " Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 11:56 PM

Suasana kamar itu sudah sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara tarikan nafas teratur dari orang yang tengah tertidur lelap disana. Lampu kamar bahkan sudah sepenuhnya padam dan hanya menyisakan cahaya yang menerobos dari jendela yang tak di tutupi dilihat jika ada dua orang yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan saling berhadapan dan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih dekat ternyata sosok pria, Chen. Dia tidak tertidur sama sekali, sejak tadi dia hanya memperhatikan Xiumin yang sudah tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Sesekali Chen terlihat menyunggingkan senyum manisnya melihat wajah tidur Xiumin.

" Kau manis sekali saat tertidur seperti ini. " Chen mengusap pelan pipi Xiumin.

Xiumin menggerakan kepalanya karena merasa terganggu, namun dia tidak terbangun.

Chen terkekeh pelan. " Maafkan aku, tidurlah.. "

Chen masih tetap tak mengalihkan pendangannya dari wajah terlelap Xiumin, namun sorot matanya kini berubah sendu.

" Aku harap kita akan tetap seperti ini. " Ujar Chen pelan.

" Tapi waktu kita semakin dekat, pertarungan itu tak akan bisa terelakan lagi. " Lanjutnya ambigu.

Chen menyampirkan rambut Xiumin ke belakang telinganya. " Apakah yang lainnya sudah mendapatkan ingatannya masing-masing ?, ataukah mereka bahkan sudah saling bertemu dengan yang lainnya ? " Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 **Cukup lama bukan ? Adakah yang menunggu ff ini ?**

 **Chapter ini cudah cukup panjang, jadi untuk yang merasa chapter kemarin pendek untuk chapter ini sudah cukup panjang. Semakin banyak misteri yang terkuak di chapter ini, adakah yang bisa menebak jalan ceritanya ?**

 **Ada beberapa cast yang tidak muncul atau hanya muncul sedikit di chapter ini, mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa membuat bagian untuk mereka.**

 **Tanpa banyak kata, berikan review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**


	9. Chapter 8: Setengahnya

The Guardian's

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

Chapter 8 : Setengahnya

Seoul, 09:32 PM

Kai baru saja sampai di apartemennya, dengan entengnya Kai melempar tas yang digunakannya ke atas sofa. Kai sendiri kini berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air.

" Sehun terus saja merengek, aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. " Gerutu Kai sebelum meneguk air dalam botol.

Setelah minum, Kai meletakan botol itu di atas meja makan, dan dia kini berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Kai bernuansa minimalis dan maskulin dengan dominasi warna abu-abu, hitam dan putih. Tak banyak barang yang bisa dilihat di kamar Kai, kamarnya begitu bersih dan rapi. Kai melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian di sudut ruangan.

" Ah, sudah selarut ini ? " Kai menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

Kai segera menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya, dia menatap pantulan dirinya saat berdiri di depan washtafel.

" Aku masih tetap tampan. " Pujinya pada diri sendiri seraya mengacak-acak poni rambutnya.

Kai memutar keran air untuk mencuci muka.

NYUTT

Tiba-tiba kepala Kai sakit sekali seolah sesuatu menghantamnya, pandangannya juga sedikit memburam.

" Ahh.. Kenapa sakit sekali ?" Desahnya.

Kai menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan mulai mencuci mukanya, dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir hingga membiarkan sebagian poninya basah. Kai kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, namun kini hanya pandangan buram yang menyapanya. Kai mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tetap saja pandangannya buram dan justu itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

 ** _'_** ** _Berpisah ? Apa kau gila ? '_**

Kai melihat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu berkelebat di kepalanya.

" Akhh.. " Rintih Kai seraya mencengkram sisi washtafel.

Kai menarik nafasnya pelan, setelah cukup tenang dia berjalan dengan tertatih keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya mengecengkram kuat rambut di kepalanya, dengan pandangan yang masih belum jelas Kai berjalan menuju lemari. Kai meraba-raba bagian dalam lemari untuk mencari sepotong kaos dan langsung mengenakannya.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku tidak mau. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Dengar, kita hanya berpisah untuk sementara. Kita pasti akan berkumpul kembali, kau hanya harus percaya padaku.. '_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kai.. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa jika tanpamu. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita bisa melaluinya Soo, percayalah padaku. "_**

Kai kembali mengcengkram rambutnya, kepalanya seakan-akan akan meledak dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

" Akhh.. " Rintih Kai sebelum dia jatuh di lantai.

Kai tak sanggup lagi, ingatan masa lalu yang menyeruak di kepalanya seolah-olah akan meledakan kepalanya saat itu juga. Dengan pandangan yang semakin memburam Kai mencoba bangkit, namun kegelapan seolah menariknya lebih cepat. Dan pada akhirnya Kai jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma. 07:38 PM

Lay baru saja selesai menata seluruh makan malam di atas meja, dengan pikiran yang masih kacau Lay terdiam memperhatikan hidangan yang disiapkannya.

" Healer ?" Gumam Lay nyaris tanpa suara.

Lay menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan area dapur dan menuju ke kamar yang Luhan tempati.

Knock Knock Knock

Lay mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dengan hati-hati. " Luhan.. " Panggilnya.

Tidak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka, dan menampakan Luhan yang kini sudah nampak segar sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

" Lay.. " Sahut Luhan.

" Apa kau cukup nyaman disini ? " Lay bertanya.

" Aku nyaman sekali disini, maaf karena harus merepotkanmu. "

" Tidak masalah, apa kau sudah selesai ? Karena kita harus makan malam sekarang. "

" Oh, aku hanya perlu menyisir rambutku. "

" Baiklah, segeralah menuju ruang makan. Aku juga perlu memanggil Suho dulu. "

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. " Baiklah. "

Lay juga membalas senyuman Luhan, lalu kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

Lay membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, dan bisa langsung Lay lihat jika Suho tengah berbaring dengan kaki yang masih menjutai di atas lantai.

" Suho.. " Panggil Lay.

Tak ada sahutan, Lay berjalan mendekati Suho. " Suho.. " Panggil Lay lagi.

Suho yang terbaring menutupi matanya dengan lengan kirinya, masih tetap terdiam tanpa menjawab Lay. Lay akhirnya duduk di sebelah Suho dan dengan lembut menurunkan lengan kanan Suho.

" Hey, apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Lay pelan.

Suho membuka kedua matanya, sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya dia menggeleng. " Tidak ada apa-apa. "

Lay menatap kekasihnya itu tak yakin. " Sungguh ? "

Suho bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk. " Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sakit kepala. "

" Sakit kepala ? Apa sangat sakit ? " Lay terlihat sangat kaget.

" Tidak apa-apa, kini sudah hilang. " Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Apa kau perlu sesuatu, obat misalnya ? " Lay terlihat sangat khawatir.

" Sungguh Lay aku tidak apa-apa. " Suho menyakinkan Lay.

Lay masih tidak yakin dengan kekasihnya itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Suho sendiri kini tengah menatap Lay dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam, hingga tanpa sadar jari tangannya kini mengusap lembut pipi putih Lay.

Lay menatap Suho yang terlihat cukup aneh. " Kenapa ? " Tanyanya.

Suho tersenyum. " Entahlah, aku seolah merasa baru bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lamanya. "

Lay menatap Suho heran. " Apa maksudmu ? kita bahkan bertemu tidak lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu. "

Suho tak menjawab, dia hanya terus tersenyum sambil menatap Lay.

" Oh, makan malam sudah siap. Luhan mungkin sudah menunggu. " Seru Lay.

" Baiklah ayo kita makan. " Sahut Suho.

Lay bangkit dan diikuti Suho, mereka pun beriringan keluar dari kamar. Diluar, mereka berpapasan dengan Luhan yang juga akan menuju ke ruang makan.

" Ah Luhan, kau juga baru keluar ? Aku pikir kau sudah menunggu. " Ujar Lay.

" Aku justru berpikir jika aku terlalu lama dan takut membuatmu menunggu. " Sahut Luhan.

Saat itu mata Luhan dan Suho tepat berpandangan. Namun Luhan dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya.

Suho tersenyum sambil tetap menatap Luhan. " Luhan.. " Ucapnya tanpa suara.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 10:10 PM

Kris dan Chanyeol duduk diam di sofa, tak ada satu pun yang bicara. Mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kris, karena dia tengah memijat pelan dahinya. Chanyeol pun hanya duduk diam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya, sesekali dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Kris.. " Panggil Chanyeol.

Kris menatap Chanyeol. " Apa ? "

" Menurutmu, apa yang kini sedang Tao lakukan ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Rauh wajah Kris seketika mengeras, namun dengan cepat dia merubah kembali raut wajahnya menjadi datar. " Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu ? "

Chanyeol menatap Kris. " Bukankah kau sudah tahu keberadaan Tao, kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan ? "

" Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak ingin tahu. " Sahut Kris.

" Sejak kapan ? "

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tak mengerti.

" Sejak kapan kau tahu keberadaan Tao ? "

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. " Sejak awal, aku yang menempatkan Tao di sana. "

" Bukankah menyenangkan saat tahu keberadaan dan keadaan pasangan kita. "

" Tidak, karena meskipun aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, aku harus berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa agar dia tetap aman. " Kris tersenyum miris.

" Setidaknya kau tahu keadaannya, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. "

Keduanya kembali terdiam, dan suasana mulai terasa canggung.

" Kris " Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

" Apa lagi ? " Sahut Kris.

" Seperti apa rasanya ketika hanya kau yang menjadi satu-satunya guardian's dengan ingatan yang tidak dihilangkan ? "

Kris diam, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kau bisa tidak menjawabnya, jika tak mau. " Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

" Sangat mengerikan. " sahut Kris.

" Aku juga kesepian, aku tak tahu apa-apa dengan tempatku berada saat itu. Aku juga tak tahu dimana kalian berada dan bagaimana kondisi kalian. Apakah kalian semua aman ? apakah kalian juga sepertiku ? Semua itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu aku pikirkan. Seperti itulah apa yang aku rasakan, benar-benar sangat mengerikan bagiku. " Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan cerita Kris, dia tak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kris tersentak, sebuah pikiran lain berusaha masuk dalam pikirannya. Kris menegakan duduknya dan berkonsentrasi untuk membiarkan pikiran itu memasuki pikirannya.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Chanyeol heran ketika melihat tingkah Kris.

Kris tak menjawab, dia justru menutup kedua matanya untuk semakin berkonsentrasi.

' Kris.. ' Panggil suara dalam pikirannya.

' Suho ? Itukah kau ? ' Sahut Kris.

' Ya, ini aku. Bagaimana keadaanmu ? dan dimana kau sekarang ? '

' Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali ? Aku pikir aku sudah kehilangan kontakmu. '

' Ya, ingatanku kembali. Maafkan aku, apa kau sudah menemukan guardian's yang lain ? '

' Hanya Chanyeol yang ada bersamaku. Sebenarnya dimana kau saat ini ? '

' Chanyeol ya ? Apa kau mendapatkan kabar tentang guardian's yang lain ? Aku saat ini ada di Roma, dan aku sedang bersama Lay dan Luhan. '

' Lay ? Luhan ? Ini benar-benar kejutan. Kami baru akan membicarakan rencana apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk mencari guardian's yang lain. '

' Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan para maid ? '

' Ya, mereka semua tadi datang ke tempatku. '

' Baiklah, Kris kita harus segera bertemu. '

' Tentu saja, kapan ? '

' Secepatnya, aku tak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Gerhana sudah semakin dekat. '

' Aku tahu, dimana kita akan bertemu ? '

' Tempatmu, dimana kau saat ini ? '

' Belanda, tepatnya Stockholm. '

' Itu cukup dekat. Aku, Lay dan Luhan akan kesana besok. Tapi aku perlu beberapa maid, kekuatanku, Lay dan Luhan belum sepenuhnya kembali. Kami masih belum bisa bertarung jika musuh menyerang. '

' Baiklah, aku akan meminta Gilleo mengirimkan beberapa maid untuk menjaga kalian. Nanti berikan saja aku titik koordinatmu berada sekarang. '

' Baik, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. '

Obrolan dalam pikiran itu akhirnya terputus, Kris membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

" Suho baru saja bertelepati denganku. " Sahut Kris.

" Suho ? " Seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

" Dia memberi tahu jika kita harus bertemu. Lay dan juga Luhan ada bersamanya saat ini. "

" Hebat, Suho sudah bertemu dengan Lay dan Luhan. Apa dia punya kabar tentang guardian's yang lain ? " Chanyeol terlihat sangat gembira.

" Sepertinya tidak, karena Suho juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. "

Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. " Lalu, kapan kita akan bertemu ? "

" Besok, Suho akan datang kemari. "

" Besok ? Luar biasa, kita akan berkumpul ? "

" Kita harus bertindak cepat, gerhana semakin dekat dan para guardian's belum berkumpul seluruhnya. " Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. " Aku akan berusaha mencari Baekhyun. "

Kris menatap keluar jendela. " Sudah setengahnya. " Gumamnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 10:17 PM

Suho menatap pemandangan malam kota Roma dari jendela kamar Lay, setelah bertelepati dengan Kris banyak yang akhirnya Suho pikirkan. Cukup lama Suho berdiri di depan jendela sebelum berjalan menuju tempat tidur, dimana Lay terlihat sudah terlelap disana.

Suho duduk disamping Lay lalu mengusap pipi putih kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

" Maafkan aku, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu. " Ujar Suho pada Lay.

Suho menatap Lay sedih, dia telah menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Suho mengingat kembali ketika dengan paksa dia membuat Lay mengingat semua masa lalunya. dia tak mau menyakiti Lay, tapi dia terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena tak banyak waktu tersisa sebelum gerhana tiba.

" Kau tahu mengapa kita tetap bersama meskipun ingatan kita belum kembali ? " Tanya Suho.

" Karena perasaan kita saling mengenali satu sama lain, dan karena hati kita telah saling terikat dengan benang takdir yang Tuhan ciptakan. Bukankah itu berarti kita memang ditakdirkan untuk tetap bersama-sama Lay ? " Suho menatap Lay penuh cinta.

CUP

Suho mengecup lama kening Lay yang tertutupi poni.

" Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Lay. "

Suho pun keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Lay tidur dengan tenang. Saat keluar Suho melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah, dengan pelan Suho menghampiri Luhan.

" Kau belum tidur ? " Tanya Suho.

Luhan tersentak kaget begitu melihat Suho. " Ah.. Ya. " Sahutnya.

Suho pun duduk di sebelah Luhan. " Apa kau tidak nyaman disini ? "

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Bukan seperti itu, disini sangat nyaman. Aku hanya masih belum terbiasa. "

" Jangan sungkan, anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ? "

Luhan diam, dia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

Suho menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Emm.. Suho. " Panggil Luhan dengan ragu.

" Ya ? " Sahut Suho.

" Apa kau pernah mengalami hal-hal yang sungguh sangat aneh ? "

Suho menatap Luhan bingung. " Maksudmu ? "

" Ya.. Seperti hal yang tidak bisa kau percayai sendiri ? "

Suho terkekeh pelan. " Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Luhan ? "

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya cepat. " Kau mungkin tak akan percaya. Waktu itu aku sedang berada dalam kereta dan ada sosok aneh yang terus menatapku dari salah satu sisi. "

Suho merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius, dia sangat tertarik dengan apa yang Luhan ceritakan.

" Sosok itu terus saja menatapku, aku ketakutan. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku tapi selalu saja aku kembali menatap sosok itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang, aku melihat sekeliling dan dia tak ada dimana pun. Yang paling aneh, orang-orang yang ada di gerbong yang sama denganku solah tak tahu apa yang terjadi. " Luhan tersenyum dengan sedih.

" Setelah sosok itu menghilang, tiba-tiba seperti ada yang berbisik di telingaku. ' Aku menemukanmu.. ' itulah yang aku dengar. "

Suho membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Luhan menatap Suho dan tersenyum canggung. " Kau pasti tak akan percaya bukan ? "

" Seperti apa ? " Tanya Suho.

" Eoh ? " Luhan terlihat bingung.

" Seperti apa sosok itu ? " Tanya Suho lagi.

Luhan cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Suho. " Bagimana ya ? Sosok itu memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, saat melihatnya seolah-olah ketakutan mengepungku dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "

Suho tersenyum tak percaya. " Joan. " Gumamnya

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Luhan.

Suho kembali menatap Luhan. " Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus mengingat semuanya Luhan. "

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. " A-apa maksudmu ? "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Luhan lontarkan Suho langsung saja menggenggam salah satu tangan Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget, kilasan ingatan masa lalu langsung memenuhi pikirannya.

" Akhh.. " Teriak Luhan.

Suho terus menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa mau melepasakannya meskipun Luhan berusaha berontak.

" He-hentikan, aku mohon.. " Rintih Luhan.

 ** _'_** ** _Lu, kita harus melakukan ini. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku tak mau, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali ? '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku mohon Lu, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. "_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku membencimu. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Lu.. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku sangat membencimu, jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku. '_**

" Akhh.. " Luhan mulai menangis, air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

Suho tetap diam sambil terus menggenggam tangan Luhan.

 ** _'_** ** _Jaga dirimu baik-baik. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Ya.. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya. '_**

Semakin lama kilasan-kilasan masa lalu itu berputar di pikirannya, semakin lemah juga keadaan tubuh Luhan. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan yang tak sanggup lagi bertahan ambruk juga tepat kepelukan Suho.

" Maafkan aku.. " Suho memejamkan matanya.

Suho pun membaringkan Luhan di atas sofa, lalu dia mengambil selimut dari kamar Luhan untuk menyelimuti gadis itu.

" Maafkan aku karena harus membuatmu mengingat kenangan yang menyakitkan. " Ujar Suho seraya menyelimuti Luhan.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 05:10 AM

Kai mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, masih dengan kondisi yang belum stabil Kai duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya.

" Aku tertidur disini ? " Gumamnya seraya menepuk-nepuk lantai di bawahnya.

Kai mencoba berdiri sambil memijat kepalanya, dengan tertatih Kai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

" Berapa lama aku tertidur ? " Tanyanya begitu melihat jam digital yang ada di atas nakas.

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Kai memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari pandangannya yang menerawang jauh. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kai bangkit dengan wajah panik.

" Soo.. " Serunya.

Kai berdiri dan menatap gelang di tangannya. " Dimana kau Soo ? "

Kai berjalan kesana kemari sambil mengepalkan tangannya. " Sehun ? "

" Tidak, aku harus mencari Kyungsoo dulu. "

" Ya Kyungsoo.. "

Kai lalu berkonsentrasi memikirnya gadis berambut pirang itu sambil terus bergumam kecil. " Soo.. Soo.. Kyungsoo.. "

Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Kai pun lenyap, dia pergi berteleportasi.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Vienna, 11:17 PM

PRANGGG

Kai menangkis serangan Nash dan melempar pedang yang Nash gunakan. Pedang itu terlempar beberapa meter di depan Tellu.

Nash terlihat sangat marah, manik matanya yang semula berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah. " Kurang ajar.. " Serunya.

Kai berbalik, dia melihat Kyungsoo. Kai lalu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipi putih gadis itu yang kotor terkena debu.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Kai, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

" Aku kembali Soo. " Ujar Kai dengan lembut.

Air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipi Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menyentuh pipi Kai.

" Kai.. " Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

" Ya ini aku. " Sahut Kai.

" Kai, ini benar-benar kau ? Ini nyata kan ? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tak percaya.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya. " Ini benar-benar aku Soo. "

Langsung saja Kyungsoo memeluk Kai. " Kai.. Kai.. " Panggil Kyungsoo berulang-ulang.

Kai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat, dia menciumi pundak Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

Nash yang melihat hal itu terlihat semakin murka, dengan kecepatan tinggi nash kembali mengambil pedangnya yang terlempar.

" Kalian berdua akan mati. " Seru Nash dengan keras.

Nash berlari untuk menyerang Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kai.

" Kai. "

Kai berbalik dan berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo. Nash semakin dekat dan saat pedang yang digunakan akan mengenai mereka, Kyungsoo menggunakan kekuatannya dengan menarik lantai di bawah Nash dan melemparnya menghantam dinding.

" Soo.. " Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah dan terkulai lemas di pelukan Kai. " Kekuatanku belum pulih seutuhnya. " Ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Kai menopang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memeluknya. " Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. " Kai terlihat sangat khawatir.

Nash yang menghantam dinding terlihat masih belum bisa bangkit, sedangkan Tellu yang melihat hal itu terlihat sangat marah.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Nash, hah ? " Tanya Tellu tak terima.

Tellu lalu menaikan kedua tangannya, dan sulur-sulur berduri muncul dari bawah kakinya. Sulur-sulur itu menjalar dengan cepat mendekat menuju tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat. " Kita harus pergi dari sini. " Bisik Kai.

Kyungsoo tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kai.

Sulur-sulur Tellu semakin mendekati tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiri, dan saat sulur-sulur itu hampir mencapai kaki mereka berdua, Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang. Kai membawa Kyungsoo berteleportasi.

" Sial.. " Teriak Tellu saat targetnya menghilang.

Tellu menghampiri Nash, dan menariknya berdiri.

" Kita kehilangan mereka berdua. " Ujar Tellu.

" Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau tak segera menghabisi mereka ? "

" Kita pasti akan dihukum, tidak.. kita pasti akan mati. "

Nash memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya.

" Tuanku pasti akan marah. "

" Berhentilah bicara, kau membuatku semakin kesal. " Teriak Nash pada Tellu.

Tellu diam, dia menatap Nash tak suka.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 08:09 AM

Sehun baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi Sehun membenarkan letak ransel yang digunakannya.

" Pagi yang cerah. " Ujar Sehun seraya mennggunakan headphone kesayangannya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari jika kini ada seseorang yang terus mengamatinya dari atas salah satu atap gedung dekat apartemennya. Sosok itu merupakan gadis dengan pakaian mencoloknya yang waktu itu hampir mencelakai Sehun dan Kai.

" Ah, aku menemukanmu. " Ucap gadis itu dengan riang.

Gadis itu tersenyum misterius sambil terus menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju salah satu halte bus dekat apartemennya.

" Apa aku perlu bermain-main dulu denganmu ? " Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Sehun.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 07:48 Am

Xiumin tengah duduk dengan nyaman di atas pantry dapur sambil memperhatikan Chen yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Sesekali Xiumin menaik turunkan kakinya sambil menyanyi kecil, Chen yang memperhatikan hal itu tersenyum kecil.

" Aku suka harumnya. " Ujar Xiumin dengan riang.

" Kau selalu suka apapun. " Sahut Chen.

" Aku suka apapun yang kau masak. " Timpal Xiumin.

Chen tak menyahuti lagi ucapan Xiumin, dia kembali fokus pada masakan yang dibuatnya.

" Ayo kemari, coba kau rasakan ? " Chen menyuruh Xiumin mendekatinya.

Xiumin turun dari atas pantry dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Chen, tapi langkah Xiumin terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau percaya padaku ? "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku selalu percaya padamu. "_**

Xiumin menyentuh kepalanya sambil meringgis sakit. Chen yang melihat hal itu segera saja mematikan kompor dan mendekati Xiumin.

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Chen khawatir.

" Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. " Xiumin masih menyentuh kepalanya.

Chen terdiam sesaat, sebelum dia menyentuh pipi kekasihnya. " Apakah sangat sakit ? Kau perlu obat ? "

" Tidak, mungkin hanya migrain. Aku hanya perlu untuk berbaring. "

Chen merangkul Xiumin dan membawanya keluar dari dapur.

" Kau sungguh tak apa-apa ? " Tanya Chen lagi.

Titik-titik keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi Xiumin, dengan wajah yang semakin pucat Xiumin menggeleng lemah.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku juga. Ingatlah, kita akan bertemu lagi. '_**

Kilasan masa lalu itu semakin banyak memenuhi pikiran Xiumin.

" Akh.. " Xiumin merintih, kepalanya sudah terkulai lemah di atas pundak Chen.

" Xiu ? " Chen mengguncang bahu Xiumin pelan.

Tubuh Xiumin semakin berat untuk Chen topang, dengan segera Chen membopongnya. Ternyata Xiumin sudah tak sadarkan diri.

" Xiu.. Xiu.. " Chen terus memanggil nama kekasihnya itu sambil membawanya menuju kamar tidur.

Dengan perlahan Chen membaringkan Xiumin di atas tempat tidur, dia menatap wajah pucat Xiumin dengan sedih.

" Bukankah ini terlalu menyakitkan ? " Chen mengusap dahi Xiumin yang basah dengan tangannya.

" Sepertinya inilah waktumu mengingat semuanya. "

Chen tersenyum lembut. " Benar.. ingatlah aku Xiu, ingatlah tentang semua kenangan kita. "

Chen mengecup dahi Xiumin, lalu mengusap pipi putihnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 11:49 PM

Suara jam yang terus berdetik menjadi backsound dari suasana apertemen Lay saat itu, lampu di ruang tengah dibiarkan padam dan hanya menyisakan lampu tidur yang menyala. Suho duduk di atas sofa sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan yang belum sadarkan diri, sepertinya Luhan langsung tertidur setelah dengan paksa Suho mengembalikan seluruh ingatannya. Suho terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

" Jika ada Kai akan lebih mudah untuk mencari keberadaan guardian's yang lain. " Gumam Suho.

" Tapi aku juga tak tahu dimana Kai saat ini, " Suho mengacak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Suho berbalik melihat ke salah satu sudut di ruang tengah saat dia merasakan sesuatu. Suho membelalakan matanya begitu tahu siapa yang ada disana.

" Kai. " Seru Suho tak percaya.

Kai muncul dari bayang-bayang kegelapan bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah dipapahnya.

" Suho ? " Panggil Kai.

Suho bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" Ini benar-benar kau ? dan.. " Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai. " Kyungsoo ? "

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. " Ya, ini kami. "

Suho memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atas hingga bawah. " Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa Kyungsoo ? " Tanya Suho.

" Ada yang menyerangnya, dan dia terluka. "

Suho memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lemah. " Bawalah dia duduk. " Suho menunjuk sofa tempatnya duduk tadi.

Kai duduk dengan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya yang masih tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai. Kai terlihat terkejut saat melihat Luhan yang terbaring di sofa satunya.

" Luhan ? " Tanyanya tak percaya.

Suho ikut menatap Luhan yang tertidur. " Ya. " Sahutnya singkat.

Kyungsoo pun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Kau sudah menemukannya ? " Kai menatap Suho.

" Tidak, tanpa diduga Luhan datang sendiri kemari. "

Kai mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, dia menatap Suho dengan bingung.

" Ternyata Luhan adalah rekan kerja Lay yang datang dari Edinburgh. "

" Lay ? Kau bersama Lay ? "

" Sebelum ingatanku kembali aku dan Lay sudah bertemu dan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. "

Kai terkekeh kecil. " Sungguh lucu, kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan saat ingatan kalian belum kembali ? "

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. " Ya. "

" Takdir kalian sungguh luar biasa. " Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Suho menatap Kyungsoo. " Lalu ? Bagaimana kalian bertemu ? "

" Ingatanku kembali, dan aku memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berteleportasi ke tempatnya. " Kai menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kasar. " Dan tanpa diduga ternyata anak buah Lord Cyprine menyerang Kyungsoo, aku berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi karena kekuatan kami yang belum pulih seutuhnya aku berusaha memikirkanmu dan berteleportasi kesini. " Jelasnya.

" Anak buah Lord Cyprine ? " Suho menatap lantai di bawahnya. " Sepertinya mereka mulai menemukan kita dan melakukan serangan. "

Kyungsoo meringgis kecil merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Soo ? " Tanya Kai khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. " Aku tidak apa-apa. "

Suho memikirkan sesuatu. " Bawalah Kyungsoo ke kamar yang Luhan tempati, Lay belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya karena tadi aku memaksanya mengingat semua masa lalunya. "

Kai menatap Suho. " Apa kau mendapat kabar dari guardian's yang lain ? "

" Aku sudah menghubungi Kris, Chanyeol ada bersamanya, dan besok kita akan menemui mereka. "

" Ah Kris. Baiklah. " Kai lalu menggendong Kyungsoo. " Dimana kamarnya ? "

" Pintu sebelah kanan. "

Sebelum meninggalkan Suho, Kai menatap Luhan sejenak. Dia tersenyum miris lalu berbalik menghadap Suho.

" Sebelumnya, Sehun ada bersamaku. " Ujar Kai.

Suho terlihat terkejut, begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka menatap Kai tidak percaya.

" Lalu dimana dia sekarang ? " Tanya Suho.

" Kami bersama di Seoul, sepertinya dia masih disana. "

" Seoul ? "

" Dia tak akan kemana-mana, ingatannya bahkan belum kembali. "

" Syukurlah. Kita akan membicarakannya lagi besok pagi setelah semuanya bangun. "

Kai tak bicara apapun lagi, dia meninggalkan Suho dan masuk ke kamar yang Suho tunjuk tadi.

" Lay, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun Sudah lebih dari setengahnya. " Gumam Suho.

Lalu Suho memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. " Aku harap kalian akan baik-baik saja jika bertemu nanti. " Ujarnya ambigu.

Tanpa Suho sadari, ternyata Luhan yang tertidur meneteskan air matanya. Air mata itu turun membasahi pelipis Luhan dan jatuh ke atas sofa.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Arizona, 02:04 PM

Kamar tidur itu terlihat sangat berantakan, gorden bahkan masih tertutup hingga cahaya matahari tidak masuk dan membuat kondisi dalam kamar itu terlihat semakin buruk. Disalah satu sudut kamar terlihat Baekhyun yang duduk di atas lantai sambil memeluk lututnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya, dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Baekhyun terlihat sangat frustasi. Kekuatannya berulang kali muncul dan sulit untuk dikendalikan hingga membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Baekhyun berulang kali mengabaikan telpon dari teman-temannya di theater dan juga yang datang ke flatnya. Dia terus menyendiri sambil memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Kehidupan Baekhyun berubah menjadi kacau setelah kekuatannya bangkit, dia belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa, karena dia tahu jika teman-temannya di theater akan menganggapnya aneh atau bahkan gila. Yang jelas Baekhyun butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun menggigiti kuku jarinya sambil menatap liar sekeliling, dia bahkan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara klakson dari kejauhan.

" Ini bukan mimpi.. " Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari jika di leher bagian belakangnya terdapat tanda _Light_ yang berpendar dengan sinar redupnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Seoul, 09:08 AM

Sehun keluar dari salah satu mini market yang dekat dengan kampusnya, di tangannya terdapat sekantong belanjaan yang di dominasi makanan ringan dan beberapa roti. Sehun berjalan dengan santai seraya mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang duduk di luar mini market sambil meliriknya tertarik.

Sehun memasang kembali headphone-nya dan kembali mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari sana. Sambil menikmati musik Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan pakaian nyentriknya menghadang jalan Sehun. Gadis itu langsung saja melancarkan serangan ke wajah Sehun, dengan segera Sehun menghindar sambil tersentak kaget.

Tanpa sehun sadari jika pipi kirinya menampilkan luka gores cukup panjang dengan darah yang sedikit mengalir. Sehun menatap tak percaya gadis itu, gadis berambut sebahu berwarna biru gelap dengan baju super minim berwarna hitam, serta jarum-jarum tajam yang menghiasi bagian depannya itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

" Lumayan, kau bisa menghindar juga. " Gadis itu menjilat darah di jarum yang digunakannya untuk menyerang Sehun tadi.

Sehun menyentuh luka di pipinya. " Si-siapa kau ? " Tanyanya.

Gadis itu terkekeh. " Oh, kau ingin tahu namaku ? " Gadis itu mendekati Sehun.

" Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu. " Ujarnya dengan genit.

Sehun berjengit tak nyaman, dia berusaha menghindar namun gadis itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga kantong belanjaan Sehun terjatuh.

Gadis itu melepaskan headphone di kepala Sehun dan melemparnya entak kemana.

" Namaku E-I-Rin. " Gadis itu lalu berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Eirin menyunggingkan senyuman menggodanya pada Sehun. " Sang pengendali angin ada disini, dan kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu hah ? "

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kaki sambil terus memperhatikan Eirin.

Eirin menunjukan jari telunjuknya yang terdapat jarum tajam yang tadi digunakan untuk menyerang Sehun. " Kau ternyata sangat tampan. " Eirin meletakan jarum panjang itu di pelipis Sehun.

" Kau membuatku cukup tertarik. " Lalu dengan perlahan ia menurunkan jarum tajam itu ke pipi, lalu turun ke dagu, turun lagi melewati leher dan sampai di dada Sehun.

" Aku harus bagaimana ? " Eirin menunjukan wajah memelasnya sambil memutar-mutar jarum itu di dada Sehun.

Sehun tak memperharikan jarum itu dan justru terus menatap wajah Eirin, keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya. Tangan Sehun bergerak pelan dan mulai menciptakan pusaran angin kecil, saat Sehun akan melemparkan pusaran angin itu pada Eirin dengan gesit Eirin menusukan jarum tajam itu tepat ke jantung Sehun.

" Kau tidak bisa bermain-main denganku guardian's. " Eirin memperhatikan Sehun yang terbelalak tak percaya.

Dengan senyuman meremehkannya dia menekan jarum itu semakin dalam menusuk jantung Sehun.

" Nikmati tidur lamamu.. " Ujar Eirin sebelum mencabut jarum itu dalam satu tarikan.

" Akhh.. " Sehun berteriak kesakitan, lalu jatuh bersimpuh.

Dengan pandangan yang semakin memburam dapat Sehun lihat sedikit kilasan masa lalu dalam pikirannya.

 ** _'_** ** _Aku membencimu. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Lu.. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aku sangat membencimu, jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku. '_**

Sehun akhirnya menutup kedua matanya, dan jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap. Eirin berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

" Kau akan menikmati dunia barumu sayang.. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Beijing, 09:23 AM

" Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa selalu aku ? "

" Harusnya mama menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan hal ini, aku benci sekali ketika harus melakukan hal ini. " Tao terus saja menggerutu, sambil berlari kesana kemari berusaha mengejar ayam-ayam yang terus menghindarinya.

Tao saat ini berada di halaman belakang rumah bibinya yang digunakan menjadi kandang ayam. Ayam-ayam itu dibiarkan berkeliaran di sekitar kandang dan Tao di suruh mamanya untuk menangkap beberapa ayam yang akan digunakan untuk menu di restoran. Tao sudah berlari kesana kemari berusaha menangkap seekor ayam, namun ayam-ayam itu begitu lihai menghindari Tao. Hingga saat ini Tao belum mendapatkan ayam seekor pun, padahal keringat sudah turun membasahi pelipisnya.

Dengan kesal Tao menghentakan kakinya. " Aku benci hal ini, mama selalu saja sengaja mengerjaiku. "

Salah satu jendela rumah bibi Tao terbuka dan menampakan bibinya yang ingin melihat hasil kerja yang Tao lakukan.

" Tao apa kau sudah selesai ? " Tanya bibinya.

Tao menatap kesal bibinya. " Aku tak bisa menangkap seekor pun. " Sahutnya.

" Segeralah tangkap beberapa ayam, mama-mu terus saja meneleponku menanyakan apa kau sudah selesai. "

" Bibi harusnya membantuku, aku tak bisa menangkap ayam-ayam itu. "

Bibi Tao terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku sibuk kau lakukan saja sendiri. " Lalu bibi Tao menutup jendelanya.

" Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, aku benci ayam-ayam itu.. " Teriak Tao dengan kesal.

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat jika ada sosok misterius yang terus memperhatikan sosok Tao, sosok itu menyunggingkan senyumannya.

" Ternyata selama ini dia menyembunyikanmu di sini. " Ujar Sosok itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 ** _Hello, cukup lama juga untuk chapter ini. Maafkan author, karena seharusnya chapter ini terbit minggu lalu. Tapi karena kesibukan jadwal dan tugas kuliah maka sedikit terlambat._**

 ** _Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, semakin banyak misteri yang terkuak dan semakin banyak juga misteri baru ?_**

 ** _Untuk yang merasa masih bingung dengan alur ff ini, ff ini alurnya maju mundur. Jadi tolong perhatikan waktu yang ada dalam setiap bagian. Dan untuk yang mengatakan jika jalan cerita ff ini terlalu lambat, author jelaskan jika jalan cerita ff ini memang lambat, karena author ingin para readers mampu memahami ceritanya. Cerita ff ini cukup berat, dengan banyak cast dan juga konflik yang timbul. Author ingin menyelesaikan satu per satu konflik dengan jelas dan setiap cast mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing. Jadi maaf jika ceritanya lambat dan sangat panjang._**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review dan dukungan untuk ff ini. *bow_**

 ** _Untuk chapter depan kemungkinan baru bisa author update 2-3 mendatang, karena ada uts dan author berusaha fokus pada hal itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, semoga kalian semua menikmati chapter ini._**

 ** _\+ Author membuat prequel dari The Guardian's. Jika ada yang tertarik silahkan berikan pendapat kalian. Author akan mempertimbangkan untuk mempublish-nya atau tidak._**


	10. Chapter 9: Rencana Selanjutnya

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **9** **: Rencana Selanjutnya**

Stockholm, o6:09 AM

Matahari pagi sudah bersinar cukup terang, sinarnya yang membias melalui kaca jendela memperlihatkan sosok Kris yang sedang berdiri melihat suasana pagi kota Stockholm dari apartemennya. Di bawah Kris ada sosok Zoisite yang sedang duduk tegak memperhatikan tuannya itu.

" Aku ingin kau menemui Gilleo, katakan padanya untuk mengirim beberapa kucing maid untuk Suho dan kirim juga Rick dan Oniel untuk mengawal mereka. " Ujar Kris pada Zoisite.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika Suho sudah bertemu dengan Lay dan Luhan. " Zoisite buka suara.

" Aku pun begitu. Segeralah temui Gilleo, aku ingin sebelum tengah hari mereka sudah ada disini. "

Zoisite menatap Kris tak suka. " Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan 'tolong'. "

Kris menatap Zoisite tajam, kucing kecil itu tak mempedulikan Kris dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah kepergian Zoisite Kris masih tetap memandang keluar jendela, dia bahkan tak menyadari Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya.

" Apa yang kau lihat ? " Tegur Chanyeol.

Kris berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. " Sudah bangun ? " Tanyanya balik.

" Yeah.. Apa kau baru bicara dengan Zoisite ? " Chanyeol duduk di sofa.

Kris menyilangkan tangannya. " Aku memintanya menemui Gilleo. "

Chanyeol menatap Kris tertarik. " Ah, maid untuk Suho ? "

" Ya, aku meminta Gilleo untuk mengirimkan maid untuk mereka. "

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pelan. " Itu bagus, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat perjalanan nanti. "

Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 07:02 AM

Bulu mata lentik itu mulai bergerak pelan, dengan perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan manik coklat dari pemiliknya. Lay masih mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di tempat itu.

" Kau sudah bangun ? " Tanya seseorang.

Lay melihat samping kirinya dan melihat Suho yang tengah duduk memperhatikannya. " Suho ? "

Suho tersenyum melihat Lay yang sudah membuka matanya. " Ya, ini aku. "

Suho membelai lembut kepala Lay seraya menatap sedih kekasihnya itu.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Lay.

" Maafkan aku, aku telah menyakitimu. " Suho terlihat sangat menyesal.

Lay menatap Suho dengan lembut. " Aku tidak apa-apa, itu memang hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan. "

" Lay.. " Panggil Suho.

" Hmm.. "

" Aku mencintaimu. "

Lay tersenyum. " Aku juga mencintaimu. "

Suho menatap Lay penuh cinta sambil mengusap lembut pipinya.

" Ah, Luhan ? " Seru Lay.

" Dia belum bangun. " Sahut Suho. " Aku mengembalikan ingatannya. "

Lay menatap Suho sedih. " Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untuknya, dia harus mengingat kembali kenangan pahitnya dulu. "

" Dia bahkan menangis. " Ujar Suho.

Lay meneggenggam tangan Suho. " Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. "

Suho melihat tangannya yang digenggam Lay. " Aku beruntung memilikimu Lay. "

Lay memperhatikan Suho dengan wajah sedih. " Dan aku pun beruntung memilikimu. "

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Ah, aku belum mengatakan jika Kai dan Kyungsoo ada disini. " Ujar Suho kemudian.

Lay terlihat sangat terkejut. " Kai dan Kyungsoo ? " Tanyanya tak percaya.

" Mereka tiba tadi malam. " Sahut Suho.

Lay duduk dari baringan dan menyingkapkan selimutnya. " Aku ingin melihat mereka. "

Suho tak bisa menghentikan kekasihnya itu, dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Lay langsung beranjak menuju pintu kamar diikuti oleh Suho.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Kai juga baru saja keluar dari kamar yang di tempatinya, sambil menguap pelan Kai berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah Kai menatap Luhan yang terlihat masih belum bangun.

" Bagaimana reaksimu saat melihat Sehun nanti ? " Gumam Kai nyaris tanpa suara.

Kai menundukan kepalanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

" Kai. "

Kai yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya menoleh dan mendapati Lay serta Suho yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Lay. " Sahut Kai dengan senang.

Lay berdiri di hadapan Kai dan langsung menarik kedua tangannya. " Aku senang bisa melihatmu. " Ujarnya dengan gembira.

" Stttt.. " Suho menempelkan telujuknya di depan bibir dan menunjuk Luhan yang masih tertidur.

" Maaf, aku terlalu senang. " Lay tersenyum dengan canggung.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Dimana kau selama ini ? " Tanya Lay pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja, selama ini aku ada di Seoul. "

" Seoul ? " Lay mengerutkan dahinya. " Ah Seoul, lalu mana Kyungsoo ? "

" Dia masih beristirahat di kamar, dia terluka cukup parah. "

" Terluka ? " Seru Lay tak percaya.

" Kai dan Kyungsoo di serang anak buah Lord Cyprine. " Suho buka suara.

" Aku akan melihat Kyungsoo. " Ujar Lay.

" Lay. " Panggil Suho khawatir.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Suho, Kyungsoo perlu bantuanku. " Sahut Lay seraya menatap kekasihnya itu.

Lay meninggalkan Suho dan Kai menuju kamar Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

Suho melihat Kai. " Kita harus melihatnya. " Ujarnya.

Kai dan Suho pun mengikuti Lay menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Setelah kepergian mereka, Luhan yang tertidur membuka matanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 07:07 AM

Sinar matahari dengan kuat menerobos tirai tipis di jendela, cahayanya membuat Xiumin yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur terusik. Dengan pelan Xiumin membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya, dengan wajah sehabis bangun tidurnya Xiumin pun bangkit.

Xiumin berjalan menuju jendela dan menarik tirai yang masih tertutup, pemandangan kota Berlin seketika langsung tersaji di hadapannya begitu tirai terbuka. Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menutup matanya.

KLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan Chen yang dengan sedikit kesulitan membawa nampan dengan sarapan yang terhidang diatasnya.

Chen melihat Xiumin yang berdiri di depan jendela. " Oh, kau sudah bangun ? "

Xiumin melihat Chen dan tersenyum padanya. " Apa yang kau bawa ? " Tanya Xiumin.

Chen meletakan nampan yang dibawanya di atas nakas, lalu melangkah mendekati Xiumin.

" Aku pikir kau ingin sarapan di tempat tidur, karena itu aku membawanya kesini. " Sahut Chen.

Xiumin menyelipkan rambut panjangnya di belakang telinga. " Kau tak perlu repot. "

Chen berdiri tepat di depan Xiumin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

" Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Chen dengan suara pelan.

Xiumin menatap Chen dan menyunggingkan senyum samar. " Ya. "

Chen mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Xiumin lembut. " Aku tak pernah menyangka jika takdir kita akan berjalan seperti ini, bukankah ini sangat membingungkan. "

Xiumin menikmati usapan tangan Chen di pipinya. " Kau benar, bukankah itu berarti jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. "

Chen tersenyum. " Bagaimana pun aku merindukan Xiumin yang sesungguhnya, seperti sekarang. "

" Sejak kapan ? " Xiumin menatap Chen. " Sejak kapan kau mengingat semuanya ? "

Chen menghentikan usapannya dan kembali menarik tangannya. " Cukup lama, mungkin saat pertama kita bertemu. "

Pandangan mata Xiumin berubah sedih, senyum sendu tersungging dari bibirnya.

" Pasti sangat sulit untukmu, kau harus bertahan denganku yang tak mengingat apapun tentangmu. Harusnya kau berusaha membuatku untuk mengingat semuanya. "

Chen menatap lantai di bawahnya. " Jika pun aku punya kemampuan seperti Kris atau Suho aku tak mungkin akan membiarkanmu mengingat semuanya, aku tak mau menyakitimu. Karena aku tahu seberapa sakitnya itu, saat ingatanmu kembali. "

Chen lalu menarik Xiumin dalam pelukannya. " Lagipula aku sangat senang saat mengetahui sisi lain dari dirimu yang tak pernah kau tunjukan ketika kita berada di EXO planet. "

Xiumin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chen. " Chen.. "

Chen mengecup pelipis Xiumin berulang kali. " Aku mencintaimu Xiu, sangat mencintaimu. "

" Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat.. " Xiumin semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Roma, 10:11 AM

Mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih baik setelah Lay menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya, meskipun tadi Lay sempat nyaris pingsan setelah membantu Kyungsoo. Lay sendiri terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho dengan kondisi setengah terlelap.

Suasana terlihat sangat serius, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satu pun. Mereka memperhatikan dua orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Keduanya adalah Rick dan Oniel yang telah tiba dengan 3 maid.

" Rick dan Oniel. " Suho buka suara.

Rick dan Oniel diam memperhatikan sang leader.

" Selama ini kalian bersembunyi dengan aman ? " Tanya Suho.

" Ya Tuan, kami bisa bersembunyi dengan aman. " Sahut Rick sopan. " Senang bisa melihat kalian kembali, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika tuan Kai dan nona Kyungsoo ada disini. "

Rick dan Oniel mengangguk pelan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat mereka.

" Apa semuanya baik-baik saja ? Para maid yang lain ? " Tanya Suho lagi.

" Kami semua baik-baik saja, tapi kami kehilangan Soa. " Kali ini Oniel yang menyahut.

" Soa ? "

Kai dan Luhan bahkan terlihat kaget mendengar hal itu, kecuali Kyungsoo yang menyerngitkan dahinya.

" Soa.. " Gumam Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. " Aku ingat, Soa sempat menemuiku. " Seru Kyungsoo.

Perhatian kini semuanya teralih pada Kyungsoo, bahkan Lay yang terlihat tak mendengarkan apapun membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo.

" Soo. " Panggil Kai.

" Soa pernah menemui anda ? " Tanya Oniel.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. " Ya, saat itu aku belum mengingat semuanya. Soa menemuiku saat aku akan pulang ke apartemen dia memperingatkanku, dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang ditelan kegelapan. "

Semuanya kembali diam, Suho menutup kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Soa pasti sudah tertangkap. " Ujar Suho.

Rick dan Oniel menundukan kepalanya.

" Apa dia akan baik-baik saja ? " Luhan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

" Ini sangat buruk. " Ucap Kai.

Suho membuka matanya dan menatap semuanya. " Kita hanya bisa berharap Soa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "

Lay yang terlihat sangat pucat menatap Suho. " Apa kita tidak bisa menolongnya ? "

" Jangan berpikir seperti itu nona Lay, keselematan anda sangat penting. Kita pasti bisa menolong Soa, tapi tidak sekarang. " Sahut Rick.

" Benar Lay, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kita akan menyelamatkannya, tapi untuk sekarang kita harus berkumpul dulu dengan semuanya sebelum gerhana dan menyelamatkan EXO Planet. " Timpal Suho.

" Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya. " Lay kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

" Kita semua mengkhawatirkannya Lay. " Sahut Luhan.

" Seharusnya aku menolongnya saat itu. " Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Kau bahkan belum mengingat semuanya Soo. " Suho menatap gadis berambut pirang itu.

Kai yang duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu menarik Kyungsoo mendekat seraya menyusap bahunya.

" Untuk saat ini kita akan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Soa, tapi tetap yang terpenting adalah mencari keberadaan guardian's yang lain. " Ujar Suho.

Semuanya kembali serius ke pokok permasalahan yang akan mereka bahas.

" Kami tidak tahu jika tuan Kai dan nona Kyungsoo ada disini, jika saja kami tahu kami akan membawa maid yang lain. " Rick terlihat sangat menyesal.

" Tidak masalah Rick, dengan adanya kalian saja sudah cukup. " Sahut Kai.

" Baiklah, Tuan Suho. " Panggil Oniel pada Suho.

Suho menatap Oniel. " Ya. "

" Ini adalah Aquamarine, dia yang akan menjadi maidmu. " Oniel menunjuk anjing putih berbulu panjang dengan matanya yang berwarna biru. (Sejenis White Shepherd)

" Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. " Sapa Aquamarine.

Suho terlihat senang melihat anjing itu. " Aku juga senang melihatmu, Aquamarine. "

" Dan itu nama yang bagus. " Sambung Suho kemudian.

" Nona Lay, ini adalah Turqouise. " Oniel menunjuk kucing bejenis birman dengan bulu putih dengan bagian wajah, kuping, ekor serta kaki-kakinya yang berwarna cokelat.

Lay melihat maidnya, langsung saja senyuman manis terlihat di wajah pucatnya. " Kau manis sekali, aku sangat menyukaimu."

" Aku juga menyukaimu nona Lay. " Sahut Turquoise senang, kucing itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan semangat.

" Dan ini Ivory, dia akan menjadi maid anda nona Luhan. " Oniel menunjuk kucing berjenis siberian cat dengan bulu lebat berwarna putih dengan garis abu-abu serta matanya yang berwarna hijau.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Ivory. " Panggilnya.

Kucing itu menatap Luhan dengan mata hijaunya. " Anda terlihat sedang memendam sesuatu. "

Luhan menatap Ivory dengan mata rusanya. " Aku tak memendam apapun. " sahutnya.

Semuanya memperhatikan Luhan, ya mereka semua tahu apa yang Luhan pendam dalam hatinya.

" Baiklah, kita tak bisa membuang waktu lagi. Kita harus segera tiba di tempat Kris. " Ujar Suho kemudian.

" Kita bisa melakukannya dengan teleportasiku. " Sahut Kai.

" Tidak, itu akan sangat menguras staminamu karena harus membawa semuanya. " Tolak Suho.

" Kita bisa membawanya satu persatu. " Kai kembali menyahut.

" Itu sama saja. " Suho menatap Kai yang langsung terdiam.

" Kita bisa menggunakan portal yang biasa para maid gunakan. " Kini Rick yang bicara.

" Portal maid ? Bisakah ? " Tanya Kai.

" Meskipun hampir sama dengan teleportasi tapi ini sedikit berbeda, maid yang ada di tempat berbeda harus membuka portalnya bersama-sama. Maid yang ada disini harus membuka pintu masuk portalnya dan maid yang ada di tempat Tuan Kris harus membuka pintu keluar portalnya jika kita ingin sampai disana. " Rick memberikan penjelasannya.

" Itu mungkin bisa kita pakai. " Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

" Jika seperti itu aku akan menghubungi Zoisite. " Aquamarine bersuara.

Suho menatap maidnya itu dan menggangguk.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 10:35 AM

Kris memperhatikan cahaya kecil berwarna biru di hadapannya yang semakin lama semakin besar, Chanyeol pun kini melakukan hal sama namun dia memilih duduk di sofa bersama dengan Zoisite yang tengah membaringkan tubuh kecilnya. Cahaya kebiruan itu lalu membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar yang tembus pandang, tiba-tiba saja dari tengah lingkaran itu muncul Rick dan Oniel, lalu berturut-turut Luhan dan maidnya Ivory, Kai dan Kyungsoo, Aquamarine dan Turquoise, dan terakhir tentu saja Suho dan juga dengan Lay yang dipapahnya.

Lingkaran yang berupa portal itu lalu hilang setelah Suho dan Lay keluar. Kris dan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada semuanya.

" Kai. " Seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

Kai tersenyum pada Chanyeol. " Chanyeol. "

Suho dan Kris berdiri saling berhadapan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam pikiran keduanya. Semuanya memperhatikan kedua leader yang saling berhadapan itu.

" Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Suho. " Ucap Kris.

" Aku lebih senang melihatmu, aku pikir aku akan melihatmu dengan perubahan. Ternyata kau tetap sama saja. " Sahut Suho.

" Bisakah kalian jangan membuat suasana dengan atmosfer seperti ini. " Tegur Luhan. " Lagi pula aku rasa Lay perlu duduk. " Lanjutnya.

Suho memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kris dan memapah Lay menuju sofa.

" Aku tak tahu jika Kai dan Kyungsoo bersama denganmu, Suho. " Kris kembali buka suara.

Suho yang sudah duduk di sofa tersenyum pada Chanyeol lalu kembali melihat Kris. " Mereka tiba tadi malam, Kai membawa Kyungsoo yang terluka. Musuh menyerang Kyungsoo. "

" Menyerang Kyungsoo ? Mereka benar-benar sangat berani. " Kris berujar dengan sinis.

Chanyeol mengusir Zoisite dari tempatnya berbaring, meski enggan kucing itu tetap pergi sambil menatap Chanyeol tak suka. Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu duduk di tempat Zoisite tadi terbaring.

" Kau tak apa-apa Soo ? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Sudah lebih baik, berkat Lay. " Kyungsoo manatap Lay yang duduk di sebelah Suho.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Yeol ? " Kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

" Seperti yang kau lihat. " Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kai.

Chanyeol lalu melihat Luhan yang berdiri di samping Rick. " Senang melihatmu nona Lu, aku lihat kau tidak baik-baik saja. " Sapa Chanyeol.

Kris pun menatap Luhan dan memperhatikan raut wajahnya.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan menatap sinis Chanyeol. " Aku baik-baik saja. " Sahut Luhan.

Kris tak melepaskan tatapannya untuk Luhan, namun Luhan yang merasa Kris terus memperhatikannya balik menatap Kris. Dengan cukup canggung Kris berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Kami berpikir kalian perlu membicarakan sesuatu, jika begitu kami akan kembali ke tempat persembunyian. " Rick berpamitan pada semuanya.

" Jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan kalian bisa menghubungi kami kembali. " lanjut Oniel.

Kris menatap keduanya dan mengangguk. " Kembalilah. "

" Terima kasih Rick, Oniel. " Ujar Suho.

Rick dan Oniel tersenyum dan membungkuk pada semuanya, mereka pun lalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Rick dan Oniel para Guardian's yang ada tak ada yang bersuara, mereka diam menunggu kedua leader yang masih bungkam. Kris berjalan menuju jendela dia bersandar disana dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap teman-temannya satu persatu.

" Ini hal yang tak aku sangka, aku pikir Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bersama Suho. " Ujar Kris.

" Dalam benakku aku berpikir kita bahkan belum berkumpul setengahnya, dan akan sulit untuk mencari yang lainnya. Untungnya Kai sudah ada disini, aku jadi sedikit tenang. " Lanjutnya.

" Emm.. Sebenarnya aku bersama Sehun. " Kata Kai.

Kris dan Chanyeol menatap Kai, lalu mereka menatap Luhan yang terlihat acuh.

" Sehun ? " Gumam Kris.

" Jadi apa yang akan menjadi rencana kita selanjutnya ? " Tanya Suho.

Kris menatap Suho. " Tentu saja mencari Guardian's yang lain. Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan.. "

Kris terdiam sesaat. " Tao.." lanjutnya dengan pandangannya pada Suho yang sedikit goyah.

" Kita belum menemukan mereka. " Kris kembali menatap Suho.

Suho menaikan satu alisnya seraya menatap Kris. " Baiklah, jadi siapa yang akan kita cari terlebih dahulu ? Karena ada Kai kita langsung ke tempat mereka berada saat ini."

" Sehun, kita akan mencari Sehun. Bagaimanapun saat ini hanya tempatnya yang kita ketahui. " Kris kali ini menatap Luhan.

Luhan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

" Ya, kau benar. " Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi, Kai dan Chanyeol akan mencari Sehun. Aku dan Suho pun akan mencari Guardian's yang tersisa. Untuk Lay, Kyungsoo dan Luhan kalian bisa menunggu disini, Kondisi Lay dan Kyungsoo masih terlalu lemah untuk ikut dalam pencarian. " Instruksi Kris.

" Aku setuju, untuk saat ini lebih baik seperti ini. " Sahut Suho.

Kai mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan menatapnya seraya terseenyum. " Istirahatlah, kau belum dalam keadaan yang baik. "

" Berhati-hatilah, aku takut jika musuh menyerang kalian saat kalian melakukan pencarian. " Ujar Suho.

" Bukankah akan lebih baik jika para maid ikut ? " Aquamarine buka suara, anjing itu sejak tadi duduk tenang di samping sofa.

" Aku pikir juga seperti itu. " Sahut Zoisite seraya kembali menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mau menatap kucing hitam itu, dia berpura-pura menatap Suho yang sedang mengelus pundak Lay.

" Itu akan lebih baik, berarti kita harus memanggil maid Kai juga. " Timpal Kris.

" Biar aku yang memanggil. " Turquoise mengajukan diri.

" Tentu saja, jika bisa sebaiknya kau segera memanggilnya karena kita benar-benar dikejar waktu. " Sahut Kris.

" Kita akan memulai rencana kita setelah maid Kai disini, jadi aku harap kalian mempersiapkan diri. " Kris menatap seluruh teman-temannya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Arizona, 03:58 AM

Baekhyun tetap terjaga, dia duduk menyandar di atas tempat tidurnya seraya bersenandung pelan. Kamarnya begitu gelap, bahkan sulit sekali melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Cahaya pudar terlihat hanya dari jendela yang tertutupi tirai, namun itu tak cukup untuk menerangi kamar itu.

 _Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings  
I feel so small, I guess I need you baby_

Lagu dari Britney Spears terdengar mengalun pelan dari bibir Baekhyun, meskipun dengan suara yang serak Baekhyun berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

 _And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby.._

Baekhyun lalu menatap kedua telapak tangannya, cahaya cukup terang muncul dari telapak tangan kirinya. Baekhyun diam memperhatikan cahaya yang mulai menerangi kamarnya yang gelap, dengan pandangan kosong Baekhyun menatap seluruh sisi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan.

" Hahaha.. " Baekhyun tertawa dengan miris.

Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap tangannya, namun kali ini sebuah tanda berbentuk _light_ di lengan kirinya menarik perhatiannya. Tanda itu berkilau dengan cahaya kebiruan, dan dengan pelan Baekhyun mengusap tanda itu.

" Apa ini ? " Tanyanya.

Cahaya dari telapak tangan Baekhyun meredup dan tiba-tiba hilang, kamar kembali gelap. Tapi Baekhyun masih menatap tanda dilengannya yang berkilau cukup terang dan jelas dalam kondisi gelap seperti itu. Baekhyun menggosok tanda di lengannya cukup kasar.

" Sejak kapan ? Sejak kapan tanda ini muncul ? "

Merasa tak ada artinya dia melakukan hal itu Baekhyun menghentikannya.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan cahaya yang muncul dari tangannyaku ? " Pikirnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 11:07 AM

" Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ? " Tanya Xiumin.

" Entahlah, sedang aku pikirkan. " Sahut Chen.

Sepasang kekasih itu sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah, mereka masih bingung akan langkah yang akan mereka ambil untuk mencari keberadaan Guardian's yang lain.

Chen menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. " Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. " Ujarnya.

Xiumin ikut menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap kekasihnya itu. " Kita tak tahu keberadaan Guardian's yang lainnya, bahkan kita tak tahu apakah mereka sudah saling bertemu atau belum. "

Chen lalu menatap Xiumin. " Bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal itu ? " Tanya Chen.

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. " Hal itu ? Apa maksudmu ? "

" Kita kirimkan sinyal keberadaan kita. "

Xiumin membelalakan matanya, dia menatap Chen tak setuju. " Itu terlalu beresiko, musuh juga mungkin akan mengetahui keberadaan kita. "

" Tapi tak ada cara lain, ah.. Andai saja aku punya kemampuan telepati seperti dua leader itu. " Chen kembali mengacak rambutnya.

Xiumin tak menyahut, dia memilih diam.

" Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ? Apakah mungkin mereka mencari kita ? " Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama.

" Tentu saja, mereka pasti mencari kita. " Chen menyahut pelan.

" Apakah mereka bisa menemukan kita jika kita mengirimkan sinyal keberadaan kita saat ini ? "

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. " Jika tak kita coba kita tak akan tahu. "

" Tapi kau benar, itu terlalu beresiko. Musuh pun akan tahu keberadaan kita. " Chen menatap kekasihnya.

" Kita bisa mencobanya, untuk resikonya kita akan menanggungnya bersama-sama bukan ? "

Chen melihat raut kesungguhan dari wajah kekasihnya itu.

" Terlalu berbahaya Xiu, benar katamu ini terlalu beresiko. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya. "

" Tapi Chen, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kau lihat berita-berita itu, gerhana semakin dekat dan kita bahkan belum bersama dengan yang lainnya. "

Chen memikirkan kata-kata Xiumin.

" Kita tak mungkin bisa melakukannya, tapi.. " Chen menarik tangan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya. " Kita bisa mengirimkan sinyal kita dengan cepat dan menariknya kembali. "

Xiumin melebarkan matanya.

" Jika mereka sedang mencari kita, mereka pasti bisa menerima sinyalnya. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 12:40 PM

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol dan Kai duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Kris duduk menyandar seraya menyilangkan tangannya, sedangkan Suho duduk menyandar seraya menutup kedua matanya. Lain halnya dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang memilih memperhatikan kedua leader itu.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai pelan. " Hei, menurutmu apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan ? "

Kai menatap lelaki bertelinga lebar itu. " Entahlah. "

" Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang kedua leader itu coba rencanakan. " Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

" Kau pikir aku berbeda, aku pun tak pernah tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. " Sahut Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja, secara bersamaan kedua leader itu tersentak. Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihatnya menatap keduanya heran.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Kai.

Kris maupun Suho tak ada yang menjawab, mereka justru kini berpandangan dengan pikiran yang saling terkoneksi.

" Sebenarnya ada apa ? " Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Suho akhirnya menatap Chanyeol. " Kami mendapatkan sinyal keberadaan Guardian's yang lain. "

" Benarkah ? " Chanyeol dan Kai tersentak kaget.

" Meskipun mereka hanya mengirimkannya sekilas dan menariknya kembali, kami tahu keberadaannya saat ini. " Kris kali ini yang menyahut.

" Dia mengambil resiko yang sangat berbahaya, musuh pun akan tahu keberadaanya. " Suho menatap Kris.

" Tidak, jika kita lebih dulu ke tempatnya. " Ujar Kris.

" Siapa ? Siapa yang mengirimkan sinyal itu ? " Kai terlihat sangat penasaran.

" Chen. " Sahut Suho dan Kris bersamaan.

Chanyeol dan Kai saling pandang.

" Em, maaf jika mengganggu kalian. Tapi maid Kai kini ada disini. " Zoisite tiba-tiba ada di antara mereka.

Semuanya menatap Zoisite, kucing itu lalu menatap kearah Aquamarine dan Peridot yang berjalan dengan pelan menuju mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terbang dengan cepat menuju arah Kai, Kai yang kaget bahkan sampai hampir tersungkur.

" Apa itu ? " Tanya Kai dengan panik.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Kai pun ikut tersentak kaget. " Aku tak yakin apa itu. "

Lalu pandangan keduanya tertuju pada seekor burung hantu kecil yang melompat-lompat di atas meja.

" Itu Lazurite, dia adalah maid tuan Kai. " Aquamarine berbicara.

Kai memperhatikan burung hantu kecil itu, ukurannya mungkin hanya sebesar kaki orang dewasa dengan bulu berwarna coklat dan bintik-bintik putih.

" Senang bertemu denganmu tuan Kai. " Lazurite berseru dengan riang.

Kai terkekeh pelan, dia melihat mata besar burung hantu itu. " Lazurite, kau terlalu bersemangat. "

Lazurite lalu mengepakan sayapnya dan hinggap di bahu Kai. " Aku terlalu lama menantikan hal ini, oleh karena itu aku sangat senang. "

Suho tersenyum samar melihat interaksi Kai dan maidnya.

" Kita harus segera pergi, kita tak mungkin menunggu lagi. " Ujar Kris.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

" Kai dan Chanyeol serta maid kalian, kalian akan menjemput Sehun. Sedangkan aku dan Suho akan ke tempat Chen dengan Zoisite dan Aquamarine. Jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi kami. "

" Baiklah, kami akan pergi sekarang. " Kris bangkit dan menatap Suho.

Suho pun ikut bangkit. " Hati-hatilah, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. " Pesannya.

Kris dan Suho diikuti Zoisite dan Aquamarine pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, dan tinggalah Chanyeol dan Kai serta maid mereka.

" Kita juga harus pergi sekarang. " Ujar Chanyeol.

" Baiklah. " Sahut Kai.

Keduanya bangkit dan berdiri berdekatan.

" Peridot, kemarilah. " Chanyeol memanggil maidnya mendekat.

Peridot mendekati Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol langsung menggendong kucing berbulu abu-abu itu.

" Kau siap ? " Tanya Kai.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. " Tentu. " Sahutnya.

Lalu Kai meletakan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja, dalam sekejap mereka sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Mereka sudah berteleportasi menuju tempat Sehun.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Madrid, 12:45 PM

Xiumin memperhatikan Chen berjalan kesana-kemari, sesekali Xiumin menaikan alisnya heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

" Bisakah kau duduk saja, kau membuatku bingung. " Ujar Xiumin.

Chen berhenti melangkah dan menatap Xiumin. " Aku hanya cemas, apakah mereka bisa menerima sinyal yang aku kirimkan ? "

" Kita tak tahu, jika mereka menerimanya mungkin saja mereka dalam perjalanan kemari. "

" Bagaimana jika musuh yang mengetahui keberadaan kita ? " Chen berujar dengan cemas.

" Duduklah dulu, kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu. " Xiumin menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Chen hendak mengikuti perkataan Xiumin sebelum bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ding.. Ding..

Chen dan Xiumin saling pandang dengan waspada.

" Kau tunggu disini, aku yang akan melihatnya. " Kata Chen.

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap cemas Chen. " Tapi.. "

" Tak apa, aku yang akan melihatnya. Kita tak tahu siapa yang datang. " Chen mmeberikan Xiumin senyum menenangkan.

" Chen.. "

Chen berjalan menuju pintu, dengan hati-hati dia melihat melalui layar interkom yang ada di samping pintu. Chen membelalakan matanya saat melihat layar interkom dan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" Chen.. " Panggil Xiumin pelan.

Chem melihat kekasihnya itu dengan cemas, dan dengan perlahan membuka kunci dan menarik handel pintu.

Dua orang berdiri di depan Chen saat ini, Chen sendiri kini menatap tak percaya dua orang itu.

" Chen. " Seru salah satunya yang ternyata Suho.

" Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kami sempat khawatir. Kau benar-benar melakukan hal yang nekat. "

" Suho.. Kris.. " Ujar Chen.

Kris tersenyum samar, dia kini melihat Xiumin yang berdiri di dalam apartemen.

" Ternyata kau bersama Xiumin. " Kata Kris.

Suho pun kini melihat Xiumin dan tersenyum padanya.

" Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam. " Persilahkan Chen.

Kris, Suho serta Zoisite dan Aquamarine masuk ke dalam apartemen.

" Kalian membuat kami sangat takut, kami pikir kalian musuh. " Kata Xiumin setelah Suho dan Kris duduk.

" Justru kalian yang membuat kami sangat khawatir, kau tahu jika itu hal yang sangat berbahaya. " Sahut Suho.

" Kami tak punya pilihan, kami tak tahu harus mencari kalian kemana. " Chen ikut bicara.

" Ingatan kalian sudah kembali ? " Kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

Xiumin dan Chen menganggukan kepalanya.

" Dimana dan kapan kalian bertemu ? " Tanya Kris lagi.

" Kami berhubungan melalui media sosial dan menjadi kekasih cukup lama. " Sahut Chen.

" Oh. " Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya kemudian menatap Suho. " Sepertinya kalian mempunyai takdir yang hampir sama dengan orang ini. "

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Xiumin tak mengerti.

Kris terkekeh pelan. " Suho pun menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Lay saat ingatan keduanya belum kembali. "

Xiumin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. " Suho dan Lay juga ? "

Suho tersenyum canggung.

" Jadi Lay juga sudah bersama kalian ? " Tanya Chen.

Suho mengangguk. " Selain itu ada Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chanyeol juga. "

" Aku tak meyangka jika sudah lebih dari setengahnya yang berkumpul. " Chen menatap Suho.

" Kita sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. " Kris kini yang menatap Chen.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 01:47 PM

Luhan berdiri di ambang jendela dan melihat suasana di luar gedung apartemen Kris, wajahnya yang terlihat sedih terpantul pada kaca jendela.

" Apa kau memikirkannya ? " Tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa.

" Siapa yang kau maksud ? " Luhan balik bertanya tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

" Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud. " Sahut Kyungsoo.

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca jendela dan tersenyum miris. " Jika aku bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih ingatanku hilang untuk selamanya. Aku tak ingin mengingat masa laluku terutama tentang dirinya. "

Kyungsoo melihat punggung sempit Luhan. " Kalian saling menyiksa diri sendiri, bukankah itu terlalu menyakitkan. "

" Karenanya aku lebih memilih ingatanku tidak kembali, agar aku tak perlu mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu lagi. " Luhan berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha menilai raut wajah Luhan. " Kau terlalu egois Luhan, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. "

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. " Setidaknya hanya aku yang merasakan hal itu. "

Kyungsoo menyerah, dia tak akan mampu merubah pikiran Luhan. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala dan Kyungsoo tahu hal itu dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah ruangan muncul Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali.

" Kai. " Seru Kyungsoo begitu melihat kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri Kai. " Ada apa ? kenapa dengan raut wajahmu itu ? " Kyungsoo heran melihat ekspresi yang Kai tunjukan.

Luhan pun melihat Chanyeol yang juga menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. " Apa yang terjadi ? " tanyanya.

" Kami tak menemukannya. " Sahut Kai.

Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahinya. " Siapa maksudmu ? Sehun ? "

" Kami tak menemukannya dimana pun, dia tak ada di rumahnya dan tempat yang lainnya. "

Kyungsoo menatap cemas kekasihnya. " Apakah sudah kau cari ke semua tempat ? "

" Kami sudah berkeliling kesana-kemari dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun. " Sahut Chanyeol.

" Sehun tak ada dimana pun, aku tak bisa menemukannya. " Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

" Sehun pasti ada di suatu tempat. " Kata Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" Ya, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan tempat itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sehun. " Kai mengacak rambutnya.

Lazurite terbang dengan pelan dan hinggap di sandaran sofa. " Apa mungkin tuan Sehun di tangkap musuh ? "

Semuanya membelalakan mata tak percaya menatap burung hantu kecil itu.

" Itu tak.. " Kai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan berbalik melihat Chanyeol.

" Apa ? " Chanyeol seakan tahu jika Kai akan mengatakan yang hal buruk.

" Aku pernah diserang musuh sebelum ingatanku kembali, saat aku sendiri dan ketika aku bersama dengan Sehun. " Sahut Kai.

Chanyeol merasakan jika pelipisnya berkedut menyakitkan. " Mungkin saja ingatan Sehun sudah kembali dan dia bersembunyi, kita harus berpikiran positif. "

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya lalu menatap Luhan yang kini menundukan kepalanya. " Chanyeol benar, kita harus berpikiran positif. Kita kini hanya bisa menunggu Kris dan Suho kembali. "

" Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka nanti ?, ini kesalahanku jika sampai Sehun benar ditangkap musuh. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

" Sangat bagus Eirin, kau memang sangat bisa aku andalkan. " Pria misterius yang duduk di singgasananya itu memuji anak buahnya.

" Terima kasih tuanku. " Eirin tersenyum manis pada tuannya.

" Sayang sekali kalian berdua gagal. " Pria misterius itu beralih menatap Tellu dan Nash yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Keadaan Tellu dan Nash sangat memprihatinkan, mereka sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan hukuman dari tuannya.

" Maafkan kami tuan, kami tak menyangka jika teleporter itu akan muncul dan menyelamatkan gadis itu. " Ujar Tellu dengan memelas.

Pria misterius itu menatap Nier yang berdiri di belakang Eirin. " Tentu saja, satu kesalahan bodoh seseorang untuk melenyapkan teleporter itu menjadi masalah untuk semuanya. " Sindirnya pada Nier.

Nier meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. " Maafkan aku tuanku. "

Eirin tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar Nier bicara.

" Untuk saat ini aku masih membutuhkan kalian, jadi aku akan mengampuni kegagalan bodoh kalian. " Ujar pria misterius itu.

" Terima kasih tuanku. " Sahut Nash, Nier dan Tellu bersamaan.

" Aku sangat mengapresiasi pekerjaanmu Eirin, sekarang kau bisa kembali. " Pria misterius itu tersenyum lebar pada Eirin.

" Terima kasih tuan, aku mohon undur diri. " Eirin menundukan kepalanya dan menghilang saat kegelapan menelannya.

Pria misterius itu melihat peti kaca di sisi sebelah kanannya sambil tersenyum senang, dalam peti itu ada Sehun yang terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya.

" Satu guardian's kini milikku. " Gumamnya.

" Aku kembali tuanku. " Sapa seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

Pria itu melihat anak buahnya yang baru kembali dan tersenyum begitu melihat apa yang dibawanya.

" Kerja bagus, kau mendapatkan gadis itu. "

Pria misterius itu tertawa dengan keras saat anak buahnya menurunkan gadis manis bermata panda yang tak sadarkan diri tepat di hadapannya.

" Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. Hahaha.. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 _ **Hallo.. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini.**_

 _ **Aku baru bisa menyelesaikan ff ini hari ini, karena itu jika ceritanya terlalu membosankan aku mohon maaf. Aku merasa jika chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, aku benar-benar kehilangan feel untuk mengetik ff ini karena kesibukan yang cukup padat.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah memberikan review, aku tak bisa mengucapkan satu-persatu pada kalian yang terus mengikuti ff ini.**_

 _ **Berikan review kalian jika kalian menyukai cerita ini.**_


	11. Chapter 10: Marah

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit, serta typo yang tidak sedikit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **10** **: Marah**

Stockholm, 03:24 PM

Ruang tengah itu terlihat penuh, namun sangat hening karena tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa dengan setengah terpejam, Luhan dan Lay duduk berdampingan di samping Chanyeol sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di bawah, dengan Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kai yang dengan senantiasa mengelus rambut pirang kekasihnya itu pelan.

Para maid pun duduk dengan tenang di samping Kai, terkecuali Lazurite yang melompat kesana-kemari melihat para Guardian's yang terdiam. Burung hantu itu tak bicara, tapi mata besarnya menatap satu persatu Guardian's dengan penasaran.

" Kita tak bisa diam saja seperti ini. " Lay memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Guardian's yang lain menatap kekasih leader-nya itu.

" Kita bahkan tak tahu langkah apa yang akan kita ambil berikutnya. " Sahut Kai lesu.

" Semua keputusan ada di tangan kedua leader itu, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun. " Kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih diam, pikiran mereka pun sedang berkecamuk.

Lay menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih. " Aku harap tak terjadi apapun pada Sehun. "

Luhan menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dengan sedih.

" Kalian semua disini ? " Sapa seseorang.

" Suho. " Seru Kai begitu melihat Suho dan Kris yang telah kembali.

Kris menatap heran Kai dan Chanyeol. " Kalian sudah kembali ? " Tanyanya pada Kai.

Kai hendak menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya. Kai melihat kekasihnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Chen, Xiumin. " Seru Lay saat melihat Chen dan Xiumin yang berada di belakang Kris.

Semuanya cukup terkejut melihat Xiumin, mereka hanya tahu jika Suho dan Kris akan mencari Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum. " Lay. " Sahutnya.

" Ya Chen, bagaimana kabarmu ? dan Bagaimana bisa kau dan Xiumin ? " Sapa Chanyeol.

Chen menyunggingkan senyumannya. " Aku baik. Aku dan Xiu ? Itu akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang. "

Kris kembali menatap heran Chanyeol dan Kai. " Dimana Sehun ? " Tanyanya.

Semuanya tiba-tiba bungkam, Suho yang merasa ada yang aneh melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu ? " Tanya Suho.

Kai dan Chanyeol saling pandang, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau bicara.

" Kai, Chanyeol.. " Panggil Kris dengan serius.

Kai menutup matanya sesaat lalu menatap Kris. " Kami tak bisa menemukan Sehun. " Ujarnya pelan.

Kris dan Suho tersentak tak percaya.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Kris menatap tajam Kai.

" Kami mencarinya kesana-kemari, aku juga berusaha memikirkan Sehun tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa berteleportasi untuk sampai ke tempatnya. " Kai menundukan kepalanya.

Suho mengepalkan tangannya geram. " Sial ! " Umpatnya kasar.

" Aku tidak yakin, tapi kami pikir Sehun ditangkap musuh. " Chanyeol mencoba bicara.

" Bagaimana bisa ? " Bentak Kris.

" Aku mendapatkan serangan saat ingatanku belum kembali, ketika itu aku selamat karena kekuatanku bangkit. " Jelas Kai. " Dan aku tak tahu itu serangan atau bukan, tapi ada yang berusaha mencelakan aku dan Sehun. "

Suho memejamkan matanya seraya menarik nafas. " Itu bisa saja terjadi, jika musuh mengetahui keberadaanmu maka mereka pun pasti tahu keberadaan Sehun. " Suho membuka matanya dan menatap Kai.

Kris menahan amarahnya dengan susah payah, dengan rahang yang mengeras Kris menatap semuanya teman-temannya. " Kita akan melanjutkan pencarian. Aku tak .. "

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun ? " Potong Lay.

" Bukankah itu sudah pasti ? Sehun pasti sudah ditangkap musuh jika Kai tidak bisa menemukannya. Kita akan memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Sehun, untuk saat ini kita harus mencari Guardian's yang tersisa. " Kris menatap kekasih Suho itu tajam.

" Tu.. " Luhan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih diam.

" Kris, tenangkan dirimu. " Tegur Suho.

Kris menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. " Kita harus segera menemukan yang lainnya sebelum musuh menemukan mereka. " Ujar Kris setelah agak tenang.

" Kau benar, kita tak bisa membiarkan yang lainnya dalam bahaya. " Sahut Suho.

" Lalu apa yang sekarang akan kita lakukan ? " Chen bertanya.

" Kai dan Chanyeol akan mencari Baekhyun, dan aku akan pergi mencari Tao. " Sahut Kris.

" Kau akan pergi sendiri ? " Tanya Suho pada Kris.

" Kau akan tetap disini bersama yang lainnya Suho, biarkan aku yang mencari Tao. " Kris menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang masih diliputi kemarahan.

" Sepertinya kau sudah tahu tempat keberadaan Tao, baiklah.. Aku akan menunggu disini. " Suho mengalah.

Kris tak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia melangkah menjauhi semuanya. Dan tak ada lagi yang mau bertanya atau menahan leader yang satu itu.

" Ayo Zoisite. " Panggil Kris pada maidnya.

Zoisite dengan diam mengekori Kris dan pergi bersama tuannya itu.

" Kris sangat marah. " Ujar Lay.

Suho menatap kekasihnya. " Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencananya, pantas jika dia marah. "

" Ini salahku." Kai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Kai, sebaiknya kau dan Chanyeol segera pergi mencari Baekhyun. " Ujar Suho.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. " Baiklah, ayo pergi Kai. "

Kai melihat Chanyeol, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu.

" Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu. " Bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum lalu bangkit. " Lazurite, ayo pergi. " Kai memanggil maidnya.

Lazurite terbang dengan semangat menuju Kai lalu hinggap di bahu kiri tuannya. Sedangkan Peridot dengan sendirinya menghampiri Chanyeol.

Semuanya melihat bagaimana Kai, Chanyeol serta para maid mereka menghilang dengan cepat tepat di hadapannya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Arizona 07:09 AM

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap bingung sekeliling ruangan dimana mereka tiba, ruangan itu gelap dan hanya ada cahaya matahari yang menerobos paksa dari tirai yang menutupi jendela. Mereka berdua masih belum terbiasa dengan kondisi ruangan yang gelap itu, dengan pelan Kai dan Chanyeol melangkah.

" Ya ampun, tempat ini sangat berantakan. " Seru Lazurite yang masih tetap betah hinggap di pundak Kai.

" Kai, bisa kau buka tirainya. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. " Ujar Chanyeol.

Kai melangkah menuju jendela, dan menarik tirainya hingga terbuka. Cahaya seketika menerobos menerangi ruangan itu, dan hal yang pertama Chanyeol lihat adalah sosok Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya.

" Baek.. " Gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang sambil terus memperhatikan gadis manis yang masih tertidur itu.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tempat ini ? " Tanya Kai sambil melihat sekeliling.

Kai lalu melihat Chanyeol yang mendekati Baekhyun. " Oh, Baek.. "

" Dia terlihat sangat kacau. " Chanyeol berujar sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

Kai tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. " Sepertinya aku terlalu lama untuk menemukanmu. "

Baekhyun yang merasa terusik menggerakan kepala, lalu dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sedih, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu dia tersentak kaget saat menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya.

" Si-siapa kalian ? " Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menatap Kai.

" Sepertinya ingatannya belum kembali. " Kata Kai.

Baekhyun menatap waspada dua orang di kamarnya itu.

" Baekhyun, kami datang untuk menjemputmu. " Chanyeol mencoba bicara pada Baekhyun.

" Aku tak tahu siapa kalian, kenapa kalian bisa ada di kamarku ? " Baekhyun setengah bangkit dan beringsut mundur seraya terus menatap Chanyeol dan Kai.

" Kami harus membawamu sekarang Baek, kami akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang kau harus ikut dengan kami dulu. " Chanyeol kembali bicara.

" Tidak, aku tak mau pergi. Keluar kalian, menjauh dariku. " Tolak Baekhyun.

" Baek, aku mohon. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga. " Pinta Chanyeol dengan memelas.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang, namun dia harus bisa membawa Baekhyun pergi secepatnya. Untuk ingatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa meminta Suho atau Kris yang mengembalikannya nanti.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun semakin beringsut ketakutan.

" Jangan mendekat, jangan coba mendekatiku. " Peringat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan peringatan Baekhyun, laki-laki itu justru semakin ingin menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

" Ku bilang jangan mendekat. " Teriak Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, hingga membuat Chanyeol maupun Kai menutup matanya.

" Hentikan itu Baekhyun, kami tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kita hanya akan membawamu dari sini." Kai menghalau cahaya yang semakin terang dengan tangannya.

" Baek, apa kau tak mengingatku ? Aku Chanyeol, aku Chanyeolmu.. " Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya, gadis itu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berusaha menghalau cahaya yang keluar dari tangannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku Chanyeolmu.. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hentikan itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi kau mencintaiku. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya, benar-benar hentikan itu Chan Kau membuatku merinding. "_**

Baekhyun melihat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu dalam kepalanya, dia melihat jika laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah salah satu orang yang ada dalam ingatan itu.

 ** _'_** ** _Bagaimana pun juga aku akan mencarimu, dimana pun kau berada. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Chan.. '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Kau akan selalu dalam hatiku. '_** Kj

SRET

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. " Hentikan ini Baekkie, aku tak mau jika harus menyakitimu. "

Baekhyun berontak. " Lepaskan aku, brengsek.. Jangan menyentuhku. " Teriaknya.

Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

" Kai, kita harus pergi sekarang. " Teriak Chanyeol sambil tetap menahan Baekhyun yang terus memberontak.

Kai yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

" Lepaskan aku.. " Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Kai mendekatinya.

" Cepatlah Kai, aku tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. " Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan gemas.

" Baiklah, pegang dia dengan kuat. " Sahut Kai.

Kai lalu menyentuh pundak Chanyeol dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Beijing, 09:23 PM

Kris yang berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung menatap geram bangunan restoran di depannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukan jika dia tengah menahan amarahnya.

" Mereka berhasil menemukannya dan membawanya pergi. " Zoisite bicara dengan hati-hati.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

" Kurang ajar.. " Umpat Kris dengan keras.

" Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu keberadaan Tao ? "

Zoisite yang melihat tuannya yang dalam kondisi tidak baik hanya diam, kucing hitam itu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tanda berkilau berbentuk naga terukir dalam manik mata Kris, dengan amarah yang semakin meningkat tanda itu berkilau semakin terang. Api berwarna merah mulai muncul dari kedua tangan Kris dan semakin lama semakin besar.

" ARRRRGGHHHH.. " Teriak Kris.

Seketika, api membumbung tinggi ke angkasa dan menyelimuti tubuh Kris membentuk seekor naga besar.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 05:02 PM

Kamar itu terasa penuh, hampir semuanya ada disana. Mereka berkumpul disana setelah berhasil mengatasi Baekhyun yang mengamuk begitu Chanyeol dan Kai membawanya. Chanyeol terlihat duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, matanya tak bisa lepas memandangi wajah pucat kekasihnya.

" Aku rasa dia mengalami hal yang sangat buruk. " Lay yang berdiri di samping Suho buka suara.

Suho menarik Lay mendekat padanya. " Tentu saja, ingatanmu belum kembali tapi kekuatanmu tiba-tiba bangkit. Bukankah itu sangat membingungkan ? Baekhyun pasti sangat stress. "

" Untung saja kita bisa mengatasinya, tak pernah terbersit dalam benakku jika kita harus memaksa Baekhyun dan menyakitinya tadi. " Chen ikut menimpali.

" Ini salahku. " Chanyeol bicara dengan suara yang lirih. " Jika saja aku segera mencari dan menemukannya mungkin tak akan seperti ini. "

" Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Chan, ini bukan salahmu. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah karena harus memaksa Baekhyun mengingat semuanya. " Sahut Suho.

" Kau juga jangan menyalahkan dirimu, jika kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu mungkin saat ini kita masih berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. " Ujar Kai pada Suho.

Suho menatap Kai dan tersenyum lembut. " Oh, apa kau tidak apa-apa Xiu ? Luhan ? " Tanya Suho pada kedua gadis yang berdiri di samping Chen itu.

Xiumin tersenyum. " Hanya luka kecil. " Dia mengusap pipinya yang tergores oleh cakaran Baekhyun saat menahannya bersama Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab dia justru memandang keluar jendela dan tak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

" Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Suho lagi.

Xiumin menyentuh lengan Luhan, Luhan memandang kekasih Chen itu bingung.

" Suho bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja ? "

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. " Aku baik-baik saja. "

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan dengan sedih. " Dia pasti sedang memikirkan Sehun. " Ujar Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Kai menatap kekasihnya kemudian menatap Luhan. " Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan jika dia baik-baik saja. " Sahut Kai.

Lay yang juga memperhatikan Luhan memandang gadis bermata rusa itu dengan sedih. " Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. "

Suho merangkul Lay dan mengusap lengannya. " Untuk saat ini mungkin kita tidak bisa, tapi kita akan bisa membantunya nanti. "

Chanyeol mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya, dengan mata yang masih menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun Chanyeol terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Bibir dengan polesan lipstik berwarna merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman arogannya, matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik dan manik berwarna hijau itu terus memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring di depannya.

Eirin, gadis dengan tampilan nyentrik itu memperhatikan sosok Sehun yang terbaring dalam peti kaca. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat pucat, seolah tak ada aura kehidupan dari wajah tampannya. Pandangan mata Eirin terlihat sangat berbeda, jika biasanya dia selalu memandang remeh dan arogan pada siapaun kini manik mata itu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memuja, ataukah cinta ?

" Kau milikku, dan akan menjadi milikku. " Gumam Eirin.

Eirin mengusap lembut peti kaca seolah mengusap wajah pucat Sehun yang ada di dalamnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya seseorang di belakang Eirin.

Eirin berbalik dan melihat orang itu. " Nash ? "

" Ohoo.. Kau memperhatikan guardian itu ? Kau tertarik padanya ? " Tanya Nash dengan nada mengejek.

Eirin menatap tajam Nash. " Apa maksudmu ? Aku hanya memperhatikan hasil kerjaku, bukankah aku hebat bisa membawa Guardian ini kemari ? Tidak seperti seseorang yang bertindak bodoh. " Eirin berujar dengan nada mengejek sambil menatap remeh Nash.

Nash menggertakan giginya, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. " Kau tak usah sombong, kau akan lihat. Aku akan menghabisi para Guardian's itu nanti. "

" Nanti ? Jangan konyol. Kau bahkan tak bisa menghabisi satu Guardian's pun. " Sahut Eirin seraya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

Nash mengepalkan tangannya. " Jangan sampai aku menyerangmu Eirin, berhentilah mengolokku. "

" Aku tak megolokmu, jika kau merasa tersinggung maka itu bukan salahku. Itu adalah salahmu yang gagal dalam menjalankan tugas. "

" Kurang ajar, berhentilah bicara dengan mulut kotormu itu _bitch_ ! " Nash hendak melancarkan sebuah pukulan untuk Eirin.

SRET

Nash menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap ngeri sebuah jarum panjang yang tepat berjarak beberapa mili lagi dari bola matanya.

" Jangan mencoba melakukan hal bodoh Nash, aku tak mungkin kalah darimu. " Ancam Eirin.

Nash menatap gadis itu penuh kebencian. " Hahaha, bodoh sekali jika aku sampai takut pada ancamanmu. "

Eirin menatap laki-laki menyebalkan itu. " Aku tak main-main, aku bisa saja menghabisimu sekarang. Tapi aku terlalu sayang jika harus aku yang membunuhmu, karen aku ingin melihat kau mati di tangan tuanku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Eirin pergi meninggalkan Nash setelah meninggalkan sebuah luka goresan panjang vertikal di pipi Nash.

Nash menatap geram gadis itu, sambil mengepalkan tangannya dia menyumpahi Eirin. " Lihat saja, kaulah yang akan mati di tangan tuanku. Jika tidak, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu gadis sial. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 11.09 PM

Pintu apartemen itu terbanting dengan keras, suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar menghentak seolah memberitahu jika emosi masih menguasai setiap langkahnya. Suho yang duduk bersama Lay serta Kai, Chen dan Chanyeol di ruang tengah melihat Kris yang baru saja kembali, wajah Kris masih menampilkan raut kemarahan.

" Kris, apa yang terjadi ? " Suho yang melihat Kris segera berdiri.

Kris tak menjawab, laki-laki jangkung itu menatap satu persatu teman-temannya dengan tajam. Suho yang melihat ada yang aneh dari leader night guardian's itu segera menghampiri Kris.

" Ada apa ? Kemana Tao ? Bukankah kau menjemputnya ? " Tanya Suho.

Zoisite yang berada samping Kris duduk diam sambil tetap memperhatikan tuannya.

" Mereka mengetahuinya. " Sahut Kris dengan suara tertahan.

Suho membelalakan matanya. " Maksudmu ? "

" Mereka mengetahui keberadaan Tao dan membawanya. " Kris hampir berteriak saat mengucapkannya.

Lay yang mendengar kabar itu langsung berdiri. " Bagaimana bisa ? "

Kai dan Chen saling berpandangan, tapi mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memperhatikan salah satu sudut di ruang tengah.

" Sial, seharusnya aku menempatkan Tao di tempat yang aman. " Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

" Kris, tenangkan dirimu. " Suho menepuk pundak Kris.

Suho memperhatikan sosok Kris dari atas hingga bawah, semuanya nampak berantakan. Suho bahkan bisa melihat jika tangan Kris terluka.

" A-apakah Tao akan baik-baik saja ? " Tanya Lay dengan lirih.

Semua laki-laki di tempat itu menatap Lay.

" Tao akan baik-baik saja Lay, kita harus percaya itu. " Sahut Suho menenangkan.

" Setelah Sehun, lalu sekarang Tao. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya ? " Tanya Chen.

Kris menggertakan giginya sambil melangkah mengambil kursi yang berada di samping sofa lalu dengan cepat dia melemparkannya ke salah satu rak tempat pajangan hingga hancur.

BRAKK..

PRANGGG..

" KRIS. " Seru Suho tak percaya.

Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol bahkan sampai berdiri dan menatap tak percaya apa yang telah Kris lakukan. Zoisite pun menatap tak percaya apa yang telah tuannya itu lakukan, mata berbeda warnanya terlihat berkilat kaget.

" Kurang ajar. " Teriak Kris.

" Berani sekali mereka mengambil Tao-ku. " Kris hendak kembali mengambil sebuah kursi.

Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol dengan cepat segera menahan Kris.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris ? " Chanyeol menahan tangan kanan Kris.

Kris berontak dengan brutal, ketiganya bahkan hampir tak kuat menahan tubuh Kris.

" Hentikan itu Kris, kau harusnya tenangkan dirimu. " Kai menahan bagian depan tubuh Kris.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan keluarlah Luhan, Xiumin serta Kyungsoo.

" Ada apa ini ? " Tanya Luhan dengan cemas.

Ketiga gadis yang baru keluar dari kamar itu melihat Kris yang di tahan oleh Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol lalu melihat serpihan kursi serta rak yang hancur.

Suho melangkah untuk membantu menahan Kris.

" Hentikan hal bodoh ini Kris. Tenanglah dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. " Suho menarik Kris untuk duduk di sofa.

Dengan bantuan Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol. Suho akhirnya bisa membuat Kris duduk di sofa. Masih dengan gurat marah di wajahnya Kris mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak sampai melukai teman-temannya.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Xiumin dengan bingung.

Suho memejamkan matanya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Kai. " Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " Bisik Kyungsoo pada Kai.

Kai menatap kekasihnya itu lalu mengacak pelan poninya. " Aku pun bingung, tapi Kris mengatakan jika musuh menangkap Tao juga. "

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. " Tao ? Oh.. " Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kris yang masih ditahan Chen dan Chanyeol.

Luhan merangkul Lay yang terlihat masih diam mematung karena sangat kaget melihat amukan Kris.

" Kau baik-baik saja ? " Tanya Luhan.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. " Aku hanya kaget. "

Suho membuka matanya lalu menatap Kris. " Berhentilah melampiaskan amarahmu Kris, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara kita untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dan Tao serta rencana yang akan kita lakukan sebelum gerhana. Tapi jika kau seperti ini, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun. "

Kris yang mendengarkan kata-kata Suho mulai melemaskan tubuhnya yang ditahan Chen dan Chanyeol.

" Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, kita harus segera menyusun rencana untuk kembali ke EXO planet. " Ujar Suho.

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah menatap Suho.

" Kau benar, aku terlalu marah. Aku berpikir telah menempatkan Tao di tempat yang aman, namun nyatanya tidak. Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melindunginya. " Kris berbicara.

Luhan melihat leader Night Guardian's itu, lalu membuang mukanya dengan senyum kecut.

" Bagaimanapun saat ini prioritas utama kita untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah kita susun, dan juga untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dan Tao. " Sahut Suho.

Kris menundukan kepalanya, dia menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

" Lay, aku butuh bantuanmu. " Suho memanggil kekasihnya.

Lay menatap Suho.

" Kris terluka, tolong obati dia. " Suho balas menatap Lay.

" Baiklah. " Lay tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Kris.

Chen dan Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan kukungan mereka pada Kris, kemudian setelah itu Lay duduk di samping Kris. Dengan hati-hati Lay menarik tangan Kris yang terluka.

" Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini ? Apa kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu ? " Tanya Lay begitu melihat keadaan tangan Kris.

Kris tak menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana tangan lembut Lay menyentuh tangannya.

Lay menatap Kris agak kesal. " Kau memang sangat buruk saat emosi menguasaimu, kau bahkan tidak hanya melukai dirimu sendiri tapi bisa juga melukai orang lain. "

Suho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Lay yang memarahi Kris, dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

Sensasi sejuk Kris rasakan saat Lay menaruh telapak tangannya di atas lukanya. Semua yang berkumpul di ruang tengah hanya memperhatikan bagaimana secara perlahan luka di tangan Kris sembuh.

Namun, tidak berapa lama Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

" Kau mau kemana Chanyeol ? " Tanya Chen.

" Aku akan menemani Baekhyun. " Sahut Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

Kris menatap Kai. " Kalian menemukan Baekhyun ? " Tanyanya.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. " Ya, meskipun dengan sedikit perjuangan kami membawanya kesini. "

" Syukurlah, aku sempat berpikir jika Baekhyun juga ditangkap musuh. " Kris menghembuskan nafas lega.

Suho duduk di samping Lay dan memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya itu berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan luka Kris.

" Baekhyun mengamuk saat tiba disini, kami baru bisa menenangkannya setelah Suho dengan paksa mengembalikan ingatannya. " Ujar Xiumin.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya ? " Tanya Kris.

" Stress berkepanjangan, mungkin karena kekuatannya yang tiba-tiba bangkit. " Sahut Kai.

" Untuk saat ini biarlah Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun, dia sepertinya sangat merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama menemukan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menimpali.

Kris mengangguk, dia kembali memperhatikan Lay yang masih menyembuhkan tangannya. Kris lalu memperhatikan wajah Lay, dia memperhatikan bagaimana bulu mata lentik Lay bergerak pelan saat dengan serius dia berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan lukanya. Kris tertegun sesaat, lalu kemudian dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar sambil mengusap lengannya yang sakit setelah mencoba menahan pemberontakan Kris.

" Dia benar-benar kuat. " Gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, wajah putihnya masih terlihat pucat. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf Baek.. " Lirih Chanyeol seraya mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak pelan dan secara perlahan manik mata berwarna cokelat itu terlihat.

" Chan ? " Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

" Baek ? " Chanyeol terlonjak dan segera duduk. " Kau sudah bangun ? "

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya lalu kemudian menatap Chanyeol. " Chan, ini benar kau, kan ? "

" Benar Baek, ini aku. " Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pelipis Baekhyun. " Chan, Chan.. Chan.. " Panggil Baekhyun berulang kali.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk lalu memeluknya dengan erat. " Baek.. "

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan tak kalah eratnya. " Aku pikir aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, aku takut sekali Chan.. " Isak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membenamkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. " Maafkan aku, kau pasti mengalami masa sulit karenaku. Maafkan aku Baek. "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. " Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Aku hanya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. " air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu. " Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun. " Dan aku bersyukur jika kau baik-baik saja, aku sangat khawatir kau diserang atau ditanggkap oleh musuh. Terima kasih karena tetap baik-baik saja Baek. "

" Chan.. " Baekhyun kembali terisak.

Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dengan lembut dia mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar pelan karena menangis.

" Jangan menangis Baek, kau membuatku ingin menangis juga. " Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terus terisak, dan Chanyeol dengan sabar tetap mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun seraya membisikan kata-kata rindu untuk kekasihnya itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Zurich, 10:06 AM

Kris dan Suho pergi bersama menuju tempat persembunyian para maid. Zoisite dan Aquamarine ikut bersama keduanya, sedangkan Guardian's yang lain menunggu di apartemen. Begitu tiba di tempat persembunyian mereka disambut oleh Oniel.

Oniel membungkuk dan menyapa keduanya. " Senang akhirnya kalian tiba juga disini. Gilleo terlihat sangat khawatir saat kalian mengabarkan tentang kondisi nona Tao dan Tuan Sehun. "

" Kami sudah menduganya, dimana Gilleo sekarang ? " Suho menyahut.

" Ikuti aku. " Oniel berjalan di depan Kris dan Suho.

Kris dan Suho mengikuti Oniel seraya melihat-lihat sekeliling tempat persembunyian. Tempat itu cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna putih. Terdapat beberapa peralatan elektronik besar yang tidak diketahui fungsinya dan juga beberapa layar besar yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari luar angkasa, salah satu layar yang paling besar menampilkan sebuah tempat dengan kondisi yang hancur. Banyak puing-puing reruntuhan dalam gambar itu.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat gambar itu cukup lama.

" Ada apa ? " Tegur Suho.

Suho pun melihat gambar yang diperhatikan oleh Kris.

" Bukankah itu EXO planet ? " Tanya Suho.

" Ya, tepatnya ibu kota Clamp. Tempat kita tinggal dulu. " Sahut Kris.

" Aku bahkan tak bisa mengenalinya lagi, kota itu benar-benar hancur. " Suho menatap sedih gambar itu.

Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Oniel dan Suho mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka memasuki salah satu pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan kondisi ruangan itu berubah total. Jika ruangan sebelumnya dominan oleh warna putih maka ruangan ini cukup gelap dengan warna dinding abu-abu. Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari peralatan yang ada diruangan itu, bahkan Suho sempat terlonjak saat mendengar suara nyaring dari sebuah alat yang ada didekatnya.

Dari kejauhan mereka bisa mendengar ada suara orang yang sedang bicara, mereka mengenali salah satu suara. Ya, suara Gilleo.

" Mereka sudah disini. " Ujar Oniel pada Gilleo.

Gilleo yang saat itu sedang duduk dalam meja bundar bersama Rick dan Jia langsung berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya. Rick dan Jia yang melihat kedatangan Suho dan Kris pun segera mengikuti apa yang Gilleo lakukan.

" Aku sempat khawatir saat kalian belum tiba juga disini. " Gilleo segera menghampiri keduanya.

Kris menatap Gilleo. " Kami ada sedikit masalah. "

" Baiklah, silahkan duduk dahulu. " Gilleo menujuk kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar itu.

Kris dan Suho duduk, tapi mereka masih sempat memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Di belakang kursi yang Gilleo duduki tadi terdapat 12 tabung panjang yang sebagian besar sudah kosong, tapi terdapat 2 tabung yang masih terisi oleh cairan berwarna biru, jika dilihat lebih dekat dalam tabung yang berisi cairan itu terdapat sesuatu. Kris memperhatikan tabung-tabung itu dengan aneh.

" Itu adalah tabung-tabung tempat animal maid diciptakan. " Gilleo menjelaskan pada Kris.

Suho juga melihat tabung-tabung itu dengan seksama. " Tapi kenapa hanya 2 tabung itu yang tersisa ? " Tanyanya.

Gilleo akan menjawab, namun Kris lebih dulu bicara.

" Itu adalah maid Tao dan Sehun. "

Gilleo menganggukan kepalanya. " Benar, maid-maid itu memang milik nona Tao dan tuan Sehun. Maid-maid itu akan bangun saat ingatan tuannya kembali. "

Kris kembali memperhatikan tabung-tabung itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan meja bundar itu.

Di samping meja terdapat beberapa kotak persegi beukuran besar yang tersusun bertingkat dengan setiap kotak masing-masing terdapat selimut tebal berwarna coklat. Dibeberapa kotak terlihat ada sesuatu yang meringkuk dalam gelungan selimut. Zoisite dan Aquamarine yang sejak tadi mengikuti tuannya segera menempati 2 kotak kosong dalam susunan kotak-kotak itu. Mereka berbaring dengan nyaman dalam kotak-kotak itu.

" Itu adalah tempat para maid istirahat. " Jia bicara.

" Jadi mereka beristirahat disana, Aquamarine sepertinya saat menyukainya. " Suho tersenyum kecil melihat Aquamarine yang bergelung dengan selimutnya.

" Masih ada beberapa maid yang baru terbangun dari tabung, dan mereka belum bertemu dengan tuannya. Dua kotak teratas terdapat 2 maid burung hantu milik nona Xiumin dan nona Baekhyun yang baru terbangun kemarin, dan dua kotak bawah yang berdampingan dengan kotak Aquamarine ada 2 maid anjing masing-masing milik Tuan Chen dan nona Kyungsoo. " Jelas Jia.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengerutkan dahinya. " Tunggu, jika para maid itu terbangun saat para Guardian's mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Bukakah kalian bisa tahu siapa saja Guardian's yang sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya ? "

" Tidak selalu, jadi kami tak bisa menduganya. Para maid ada kalanya terbangun saat para Guardian's bertemu dengan leadernya. Contohnya seperti maid nona Xiumin dan Tuan Chen yang bangun saat kalian menjemput keduanya. " Kali ini Oniel yang menjelaskan.

" Sebenarnya para maid itu apa ? " Kris mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Mereka adalah makhluk yang diciptakan dari sebagian kecil gen kalian sehingga mempunyai elemen yang sama dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki. Mereka diciptakan untuk mengikuti perintah tuannya dan juga melindunginya. Untuk bentuk nyata maid-maid itu kami mengambilnya dari binatang-binatang bumi dan menyatukannya dengan gen kalian. Hingga terciptalah maid-maid seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. " Gilleo menjelaskan.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Gilleo kini mereka semua duduk melingkali meja bundar itu. Rick meletakan sebuah kubus kecil di tengah meja, dan tiba-tiba saja dari kubus itu keluar cahaya yang kemudian membentuk orbit tata surya yang bergerak. Lalu cahaya itu membentuk objek matahari bulan dan bumi.

" Gerhana matahari dan bulan yang akan terjadi bersamaan merupakan tanda kebangkitan Lord Cyprine, kita harus menghentikannya. " Gilleo menunjuk objek bulan yang berada tepat di depan matahari.

" Lord Cyprine membutuhkan kekuatan besar untuk bangkit, aku yakin anak buahnya sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membangkitkan tuannya. " Lanjut Gilleo.

" Dan juga untuk kebangkitan Lodr Cyprine, mereka membutuhkan seorang _Black Pearl_. "

Kris dan Suho terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Gilleo.

" _Black Pearl_ ? " Suho terlihat bingung.

" Dia adalah salah satu Guardian's yang dianugerahi kekuatan luar biasa, dia bisa membuka Black Door dan menyegel Lord Cyprine beserta anak buahnya. Namun, seorang _Black Pearl_ juga bisa menjadi satu-satunya kunci untuk membangkitkan Raja kegelapan itu. " Rick menjelaskan.

" Jadi diantara kami para Guardian's ada seorang _Black Pearl_? " Suho menyimpulkan.

Suho berpikir cukup keras. " Tapi siapa ? " Bisiknya.

Kris diam saja, dia tak mengatakan apapun.

" Itu bisa saja siapapun. Bisa saja tanpa anda tahu andalah _Black Pearl_ itu ? " Gilleo menunjuk Suho.

Suho menatap Gilleo lalu kemudian menatap Kris. " Kau tahu sesuatu Kris ? " Tanya Suho.

Kris menggertakan giginya. " Tao.. " Gumamnya.

" Hah ? Apa yang kau katakan ? " Suho menyerngitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Gilleo dan yang lainnya menatap leader Night Guardian's itu.

" Taolah orangnya. " Ujar Kris.

Semuanya membelalakan matanya, mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan.

" Maksudmu ? Tao.. " Suho menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

" Seorang _Black Pearl_." Lanjut Jia dengan suara tertahan.

Rick menatap permukaan meja yang licin. " Sedangkan kini nona Tao ditangkap. " Ujarnya dengan pelan.

" Oh, jangan sampai.. " Gilleo menatap tak percaya pada Kris yang kini sudah mulai kembali menunjukan raut kemarahannya.

Semuanya memperhatikan objek bulan bulan dan bumi yang dengan pelan mengelilingi matahari.

FLASS

Dan seketika cahaya yang keluar dari kubus itu hilang.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 ** _Halo, maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini._**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk kalian yang dengan masih tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Kali ini aku kembali kecewa dengan chapter ini, aku merasa kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Kemungkinan besar karena pikiran yang terbagi untuk semua tugas kuliah dan persiapan sidang. Maaf jika chapter ini kembali mengecewakan, aku sudah berusaha untuk melanjutkan ff ini disela-sela waktu senggangku meskipun hasilnya ya seperti yang kalian baca diatas._**

 ** _Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku katakan, hanya berikan review jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini._**


	12. Chapter 11: Pertengkaran

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **11** **: Pertengkaran**

Zurich, 10:45 AM

" Sejak kapan kau tahu ? " Suho bertanya pada Kris.

Kris menatap temannya itu. " Cukup lama. " Sahutnya singkat.

Suho memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

" Tapi aku tak tahu jika seorang _Black Pearl_ merupakan satu-satunya kunci untuk membengkitkan Lord Cyprine. Jika saja aku tahu, aku pasti akan melindungi Tao dengan lebih baik. " Lanjut Kris dengan suara yang semakin lirih.

Suho membuka kedua matanya dan menatap leader Night Guardian's itu. " Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, kita akan membawa kembali Tao dan Sehun. Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka. "

Gilleo yang duduk diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua leader itu hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Oniel memejamkan matanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, dan Jia menggigiti kuku jarinya seraya memperhatikan dua leader yang terlibat pembicaraan serius itu.

" Kita tak bisa membuang waktu lagi, kita harus segera kembali ke EXO planet. " Gilleo berujar.

" Kami sudah memikirkannya, dan kami sudah siap untuk itu. " Sahut Suho.

Rick yang bersandar nyaman sambil memainkan kubus di tangannya, segera duduk tegak dan menatap satu persatu orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu.

" Kapan kita kembali ? " Tanya Kris.

" Secepatnya, kami akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kalian hanya tinggal menunggu kabar dari kami. " Sahut Gilleo.

Kris memejamkam matanya seraya menghela nafas, tapi kemudian rahang Kris mengeras dan dengan mata yang berkilat marah Kris bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Tuan Kris.. " Panggil Oniel saat melihat Kris menjauh.

" Kris masih diliputi kemarahan, aku rasa dia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi. " Suho menatap sedih kepergian Kris.

" Biarkan tuan Kris melampiaskan amarahnya, itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. " Ujar Gilleo.

Rick yang hendak mengejar Kris segera kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah mendengar kata-kata Gilleo. Tapi Suho, dia segera bangkit dan menatap Gilleo.

" Aku tak bisa diam saja, Kris akan melukai dirinya sendiri. " Setelah mengatakan hal itu Suho berlari mengejar Kris.

Gilleo kembali menghela nafasnya, dia menatap maid yang lain. " Aku rasa mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 09:56 AM

Luhan memandang kota Stockholm dari balik kaca jendela apartemen Kris, raut wajahnya terlampau datar saat melihat pemandangan itu. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Lu ? " Tegur seseorang dibelakangnya.

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Lay yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

" Lay. "

" Apa yang kau lihat ? " Tanya Lay sambil melihat keluar jendela.

" Tak ada, hanya pemandangan kota. " Sahut Luhan masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Lay menatap Luhan sebentar lalu kembali menatap pemandangan kota Stockholm. " Aku bosan, tak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Xiumin dan Chen sedang nyaman berduaan di kamar lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo.. " Lay melihat kebelakangnya.

Luhan pun ikut melihat apa yang Lay lihat.

" Mereka juga sedang bermesraan seperti itu. " Lanjut Lay.

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua di sofa, Kyungsoo dengan nyaman mengendarkan kepalanya di dada Kai dengan Kai yang dengan lembut terus membelai rambut pirang kekasihnya. Bahkan sesekali Kai mengecup kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. " Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ? " Tanya Luhan.

Lay juga ikut melihat keluar jendela. " Mereka baru bertemu kemarin, aku tak enak jika harus mengganggu keduanya. Mereka masih saling melepaskan kerinduan. Ah.. Andai saja Suho ada disini. "

Luhan menatap gadis manis di sampingnya, Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Lay yang bicara sambil sesekali tersenyum.

" Kau tahu Lay, kau itu orang yang sangat beruntung. " Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Lay, dengan cepat sebelum Lay menyadari Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lay menatap Luhan dengan bingung. " Apa maksudmu ? "

" Lupakan, aku tak mengatakan apapun. " Sahut Luhan tanpa menatap Lay.

Lay menyerngitkan dahinya tak mengerti, sempat Lay lihat sekilas jika air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Luhan yang dengan cepat di hapus oleh gadis bermata rusa itu. Lay ingin bertanya lagi tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Kai mengelus rambut pirang Kyungsoo dengan lembut, sesekali dia menciumin kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Kyungsoo sendiri menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya, sambil sesekali dia melihat apa yang dilakukan Lay dan Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" Kai, menurutmu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan ? " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Lay dan Luhan.

Kai melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, dia menyerngitkan dahinya lalu menggeleng. " Entahlah, mungkin urusan wanita. "

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua temannya itu. " Luhan sepertinya masih belum bisa melupakan hal itu, aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya. "

Kai mengecup kepala Kyungsoo. " Itu tak mudah untuk dilupakan, benar-benar kisah yang rumit. "

" Menurutmu siapa yang salah ? " Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Aku rasa keduanya, yang satu terlalu egois dan yang satunya lagi terlalu bodoh untuk tenggelam dalam perasaan sesaat. " Sahut Kai.

" Aku harap kita bisa segera membawa Sehun dan Tao kembali, bagaimanapun mereka ada hubungannya dengan hal ini. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini setelah semuanya berkumpul. " Ujar Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah Kai berubah sedih. " Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, atau setidaknya aku segera menjemputnya saat itu. Mungkin dia ada di tengah-tengah kita saat ini. "

Kyungsoo menjauh dari dekapan Kai, gadis dengan mata besarnya itu menatap wajah kekasihnya. " Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, itu bukan salahmu Kai. Itu benar-benar bukan salahmu. "

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kai. " Kau hanya harus percaya jika Sehun maupun Tao akan baik-baik saja, dan kita akan segera membawa mereka kembali. "

Kai menatap kedua mata besar Kyungsoo, ada sorot menenangkan dari pandangan dua mata itu hingga membuat Kai tersenyum. " Kau tahu Soo ? "

Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

" Kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu. " Lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu dengan cepat segera memeluk kekasihnya.

" Kai.. "

Kai tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

" Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Soo.. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Baekhyun terus memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya, sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya yang tengah membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya. Chanyeol tengah serius membuat sandwich, dia mengoleskan mentega pada roti lalu meletakan beberapa lembar selada, juga potongan tomat dan bawang bombai. Setelah itu Chanyeol meletakan daging asap di atas sayuran yang disusunnya, lalu menambahkan mayonaise serta beberapa lembar daun selada di atas daging asap sebelum menutupnya dengan roti lain yang telah diolesi mentega.

" Selesai. " Ujat Chanyeol dengan gembira.

Chanyeol lalu memotong sandwich itu menjadi bentuk segitiga, dia lalu mengambil sepotong dan menyuapi Baekhyun.

" Apa ini ? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Coba saja, aku menjamin rasanya enak. " Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang potongan sandwich ditangan Chanyeol sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah makanan buatannya.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun menelan makanannya dengan pelan lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya. " Ini cukup enak, hanya sedikit asin karena kau terlalu banyak mengoleskan mentega. "

" Benarkah ?" Chanyeol mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memasukan dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang tengah serius merasakan makanan buatannya sendiri. Melihat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

" Aku benarkan ? " Tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai menelan makannya.

" Baiklah, ini memang sedikit asin. Tapi masih bisa dimakan dan juga enak. Oh baiklah, tentu saja karena aku yang membuatnya. " Sahut Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

" Uh, hentikan hal itu. Kau membuat moodku jelek. " Ringgis Baekhyun tak suka.

Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyunpun lalu ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama di ruang makan sambil menikmati sarapan mereka yang sangat terlambat.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Zurich, 10:48 AM

Kris berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menuju ke atap, Suho yang mengikuti Kris dari belakang tertinggal 2 lantai di bawahnya. Masih dengan raut marahnya Kris bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan Suho dari lantai bawah.

Suho menghela nafasnya berulang kali seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga, tapi kemudian dia berhenti untuk melihat ke atas.

" Hah.. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya. Hhhh.." Gumam Suho sambil terengah.

Suho memejamkan matanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Ini sangat melelahkan. " Gerutunya.

Suho tiba di depan pintu atap, dengan perlahan dia membukanya dan ketika pintu terbuka angin yang cukup kencang menyapu wajahnya. Suho melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Kris, dan pandangannya akhirnya menemukan sosok jangkung Kris yang tengah berdiri di sisi atap.

" Kris.. " Panggil Suho seraya berlari menghampiri temannya itu.

Kris kembali tak menghiraukan panggilan Suho, dia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan membiarkan angin menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Suho berdiri di samping Kris lalu menatap wajah tampan sosok jangkung itu.

" Bisakah kau mengontrol emosimu Kris ?, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu atas tertangkapnya Tao. " Ujar Suho.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan tangannya.

" Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi di masalalu, aku yakin Tao akan memaafkanmu. " Ujar Suho kembali.

Kris tersenyum lemah. " Tahu apa kau ? Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. "

Suho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris.

" Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. " Kris menatap Suho tajam.

" Kau tak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri Kris, masalah yang kalian hadapi tidak akan berakhir jika kau terus seperti ini. " Tegur Suho.

" Kau tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang terjadi antara aku dan Tao, jadi jangan ikut campur dan diam saja. Fokus saja untuk rencana kita kembali ke Exo Planet. " Sahut Kris sengit.

Raut wajah ramah Suho mengeras, matanya berkilat tajam memandang Kris.

" Tak ada hubungannya ? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal ini tak ada hubungannya denganku ? "

Suho menggertakan giginya. " Bagaimana bisa ? KAU MENYUKAI KEKASIHKU KRIS, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGATAKAN JIKA HAL INI TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU ? " Teriak Suho.

Kris membelalakan matanya, dia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Suho yang tengah marah.

" Aku tahu semuanya, masalah yang menimpamu dan Tao juga Sehun dan Luhan. Aku hanya diam karena aku tak ingin membuat Lay menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena masalah yang menimpamu dan Tao. Aku tak ingin Lay mengetahuinya. "

Kris terus menatap Suho yang masih menatapnya tajam.

" Jika aku boleh jujur, itu memang salahmu. Karena kau membagi hatimu untuk orang lain selain belahan jiwamu. Bagaimana bisa kau menaruh hati pada Lay padahal kau memiliki Tao di sampingmu ? "

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali bicara. " Tapi jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu untuk hal yang telah terjadi, cobalah untuk memperbaikinya dan buat Tao untuk memaafkanmu. " Nada suara Suho berubah menjadi lebih rendah.

" Aku tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku. " Kris bicara dengan nada lirih.

Suho memperhatikan Kris yang menundukan kepalanya.

" Jika bukan karenaku, Tao mungkin tidak tertangkap seperti saat ini. Jika bukan karena kesalahanku di masa lalu, Tao mungkin ada bersama kita. Membayangkan Tao ditangkap dan kenyataan jika dia adalah seorang _Black Pearl_ yang menjadi kunci satu-satunya untuk kebangkitan Lord Cyprine membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tak seharusnya membuatnya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. "

" Kenapa ? Kenapa kau bisa menyukai Lay ? " Tanya Suho.

Kris menggeleng lemah. " Entahlah, itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan Lay dan membiarkannya menyusup dalam hatiku. "

" Tapi aku bersumpah, itu hanya perasaan sesaat. Bagiku tetap Taolah yang sangat aku cintai, untuk Lay.. Aku mungkin hanya mengaguminya.."

Suho tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terus mendengarkan apa yang Kris katakan.

" Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. Mengapa aku bisa sampai terpikat oleh Lay sedangkan aku memiliki Tao. Aku membenci diriku yang dengan teganya menyakiti Tao, dan kini aku bahkan tak bisa menjaganya. " Kris menitikan air matanya dan mulai terisak.

Suho menepuk pundak Kris. " Kita akan membawa kembali Tao dan Sehun, bagaimanapun caranya. Kita juga tak bisa membiarkan Lord Cyprine bangkit, karena jika sampai dia bangkit tidak hanya EXO planet, tapi juga bumi dan seluruh galaksi akan hancur. Kita harus tetap mengingat tugas kita di dunia ini Kris, kita adalah Guardian's. Kita merupakan para pelindung galaksi ini. "

Kris dan Suho saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Aku mengerti. Aku beruntung kau ada disini, aku mungkin tak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika tanpamu. " Ujar Kris.

Suho menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya. " Justru aku yang tak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika tanpamu. "

" Suho.. " Panggil Kris.

" Ya ? " Sahut Suho.

" Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telah lancang menyukai Lay. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. " Sesal Kris.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum. " Soal hati siapa yang tahu, jika aku dalam posisimu aku pun tak akan bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Tapi yang terpenting kau sudah membuat keputusan yang terbaik dengan tetap memilih Tao. "

Kedua leader Guardian's itu saling menatap satu sama lain seraya saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

" Terima kasih Suho. " Gumam Kris.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

 _ **Halo, kembali dengan cerita membingungkan ini.**_

 _ **Ini merupakan chapter yang sangat pendek, tolong maklumi karena aku dikejar deadline untuk pengumpulan laporan materi untuk seminar. Mohon do'anya supaya nanti seminarnya berjalan lancar ya.**_

 _ **Chapter ini sedikit mengatasi rasa penasaran kalian akan hubungan antara Kris dan Tao, untuk chapter-cahapter kedepannya akan lebih fokus pada pertempuran yang akan terjadi antara para Guardian's dan Lord Cyprine.**_

 _ **Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang terus mengikuti ff ini, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyebutkan kalian satu persatu. *BigBow**_

 _ **Berikan review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini.**_


	13. Chapter 12:EXO Planet

**The Guardian's**

Main Cast : All EXO members ( Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun ) #OfficialCouple

Cast : Other

Gendre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Family, Genderswitch

Rating : M

Warning : Cerita sedikit ngawur dan berbelit-belit.

No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : 12 orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang terpilih sebagai Guardian's untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet yang kini di ambang kehancuran. Masing-masing dari mereka telah terikat benang takdir antara satu dan yang lainnya sebagai belahan jiwa. Namun, akankah mereka menemukan belahan jiwa sejatinya bahkan ketika mereka dibuat kebingungan dengan kemampuan luar biasa mereka yang tiba-tiba bangkit ?

 **Chapter** **12** **: EXO Planet**

Stockholm, 03:03 PM

Kris dan Suho tiba di apartemen bersama para maid animal, para Guardian's yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah hingga ruangan itu terlihat penuh. Tak ada yang bicara, mereka semua menunggu salah satu diantara dua leader untuk mulai berbicara.

" Kita akan kembali ke EXO planet. " Suho akhirnya buka suara.

" Kalian sudah membicarakannya pada Gilleo ? " Tanya Xiumin.

" Ya, Gilleo yang akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk persiapan kita kembali ke EXO planet. " Sahut Suho.

" Kita akan kembali kesana besok malam. " Kali ini Kris yang bicara.

Hampir semuanya menujukan wajah terkejut mendengar apa yang Kris katakan.

" Besok malam ? " Seru Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.

" Itu terlalu cepat. " Gumam Xiumin.

Kris dan Suho memandang wajah masing-masing temannya.

" Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, semakin cepat semakin baik. " Sahut Kris.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tao.. dan Sehun ? " Tanya Lay dengan cukup hati-hati.

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Lay, dia memandang Lay dengan sendu.

Suho memandang kekasihnya. " Kita pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka, Lay. Itu menjadi prioritas utama kita. "

" EXO planet, kini seperti apa ? " Kai bergumam.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping kekasihnya itu mengusap lengan Kai. " Saat kita meninggalkannya, EXO planet benar-benar hancur. "

" Apakah para penduduk EXO planet bisa menyelamatkan diri ? Serangan yang dilakukan anak buah Lord Cyprine sangat luar biasa waktu itu. " Chen bicara.

" Anak buahnya sungguh tak punya belas kasihan mereka menghancurkan apapun yang ada, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika sampai Lord Cyprine bangkit. Dia pasti bisa menghancurkan seluruh galaksi ini. " Chanyeol ikut menimpali.

" Kita harus bisa mencegahnya, karena jika sampai Lord Cyprine bangkit kita berdua belaspun tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. " Sahut Xiumin.

Suho dan Kris saling pandang dengan bingung setelah mendengar kata-kata Xiumin.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Lay setelah melihat gelagat Suho yang kebingungan.

" Sebenarnya kami punya kabar buruk untuk kalian. " Sahut Suho setelah melihat Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kabar buruk ? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? " Tanya Luhan.

" Ini tentang Tao.. " Suho bicara dengan nada hati-hati.

Semuanya nampak terdiam, tak ada yang bertanya lagi. Mereka fokus mendengarkan lanjutan dari kata-kata Suho.

" Tao adalah seorang Black Pearl. " Lanjut Suho.

Suho memperhatikan satu persatu raut wajah temannya yang nampak terkejut terkecuali Kris yang kini justru melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan Suho lakukan.

" Tunggu, Black Pearl ? " Potong Baekhyun.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. " Ya, Black Pearl. "

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. " Bukankah Black Pearl adalah penjaga _Black Door_ ?, salah satu guardian's dari seluruh guardian's pasti akan ada yang terpilih menjadi seorang Black Pearl. Aku tak tahu jika Tao adalah guardian's yang dimaksud. "

" Ya, Black Pearl merupakan penjaga _black door_. Tapi apa kalian tahu jika Black Pearl juga merupakan satu-satunya kunci untuk membangkitkan Lord Cyprine. " Sahut Suho.

Luhan bersuara. " Bukankah ini buruk sekali, jika Black Pearl adalah kunci satu-satunya untuk kebangkitan Lord Cyprine maka saat ini Tao mungkin.. "

Luhan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dia justru terdiam cukup lama dengan wajah cemasnya.

" Oleh karena itu kita harus segera mencegahnya, bagaimana pun caranya kita harus menghentikan kebangkitan Lord Cyprine. " Kris menyahut.

Semuanya menatap leader Night Guardian's itu dengan raut bingung.

" Untuk saat ini kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu besok hingga kita kembali ke EXO Planet. Jadi untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu. " Kris menatap satu persatu teman-temannya.

" Bisakah kita mencegah kebangkitan Lord Cyprine ? " Tanya Xiumin. " Dulu bahkan kita sangat kewalahan saat melawan anak buah Lord Cyprine. Bagaimana jika sampai Lord Cyprine bangkit ? " Lanjutnya.

" Kita akan berusaha Xiu, bagaimanapun kita akan tetap berjuang demi EXO Planet dan galaxi ini. " Chen berujar pada kekasihnya itu.

" Oh iya, semua maid animal ada di sini. " Ujar Suho.

Semuanya memperhatikan leader daylight guardian's itu.

" Malachite " Panggil Suho.

Seekor burung hantu besar berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik cokelat di bagian kepalanya hinggap di lengan Suho.

" Ini Malachite, dia adalah maidmu Xiumin. " Suho berkata pada Xiumin.

Xiumin memperhatikan burung hantu itu dengan takjub. " Mengagumkan, hai Malachite.. " Sapa Xiumin.

Malachite membulatkan matanya lalu dengan cepat segera terbang menuju Xiumin. Chen yang berada di sebelah Xiumin bahkan sampai terjerembab karena kaget.

" Hahaha.. Chen, santailah.. " Ujar Chanyeol.

Chen menatap Chanyeol. " Aku hanya kaget. " Sahutnya.

Malachite memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Xiumin. " Senang melihatmu. " Sapanya pada Xiumin.

" Ah, manis sekali. Aku menyukainya. " Seru Baekhyun.

Xiumin tersenyum memperhatikan Malachite. " Aku juga senang melihatmu. "

" Ehm. " Suho berdehem pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para Guardian's yang lain.

" Baiklah, Chen ini Spinel. Dia maidmu. " Suho menunjuk anjing berjenis Saarlos Wolfhound dengan bulu berwarna coklat dan hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Chen memandang maidnya. " Spinel kemarilah. " Panggilnya.

Spinel bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat Chen. Spinel lalu duduk tepat di depan Chen dan menyalak riang.

" Kau semangat sekali. " Chen mengusap-usap kepala Spinel.

Xiumin pun ikut mengusap bulu-bulu halus di leher Spinel. " Dia besar juga. "

Chen memandang Xiumin dan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu berbulu putih dengan bintik-bintik cokelat di bagian bawah tubuhnya melesat terbang dan hinggap di pundak Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tak sempat menghindar nyaris saja ditabrak burung itu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena kaget, dan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya burung hantu itu.

" Hmpppttt.. " Chen yang melihat hal itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

" Hahaha.. Chanyeol, untung saja. " Kai ikut tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut.

" Ah, itu Ametyst. Dia maidmu Baekhyun. " Suho terlihat menyesalkan apa yang terjadi. " Aku rasa dia terlalu bersemangat. " Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah mendengar penjelasan Suho mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya menurunkan Ametyst dari pundak Baekhyun.

" Maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu, aku Ametyst dan aku adalah maidmu nona Baekhyun. " Ujar Ametyst.

Masih dengan kaku Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. " Senang melihatmu Ametyst. "

GUK.. GUK.. GUK..

Semuanya terperanjat kaget mendengar gonggongan anjing yang cukup keras itu.

Suho memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

" Ini maidmu Soo, namanya Agate. " Suho menunjuk anjing yang menggonggong tadi, anjing itu kini memutari kaki Suho dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo melihat maidnya, Agate adalah seekor anjing berjenis Shiloh Shepherd dengan bulu berwarna coklat muda dengan bagian moncong, punggung dan ekor yang berwarna hitam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat maidnya. " Dia juga sepertinya terlalu bersemangat. " Ujarnya

Kris melihat semuanya. " Baiklah, kalian semua sudah mendapatkan maid kalian masing-masing. Untuk saat ini persiapkan saja diri kalian untuk kembali ke EXO Planet dan untuk pertempuran nanti. Aku harap kekuatan kalian sudah kembali seperti dulu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

" _Mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi terlalu pendiam dan sedikit menyebalkan. " Chanyeol bersuara setelah Kris pergi.

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. " Kau hanya berani bicara setelah dia pergi. "

Suho menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, setelah itu dia menatap Lay yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan, dengan pandangan yang masih buram dia menatap sekelilingnya. Manik matanya yang berwarna cokelat membulat tak percaya melihat kondisi sekelilingnya, tempat itu memang cukup gelap, cahaya yang ada hanya dari obor yang terpasang di dinding namun tak menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat keseluruhan tempat itu.

Dia berusaha menggerakan tangannya, namun kedua tangannya tertahan dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

CRING..

Dia melihat rantai yang terpasang dikedua tangannya, dengan panik dia berusaha menarik rantai itu.

" Sakit " Rintihnya setelah berusaha menarik rantai yang membelenggunya.

Setelah cukup lama berusaha melepaskan diri, akhirnya sosok itu menyerah.

" Dimana ini ? " Gumamnya.

" Mama.. Baba.. " Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir membasahi pipinya saat tahu jika kini dia sendiri disana.

" Tolong aku.. "

Sosok itu, Tao. Baru saja terbangun setelah cukup lama tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu terbangun dia berada di tempat yang asing, dengan ingatan yang belum kembali serta kekuatan yang belum bangkit. Tao benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

" Ah, gadis ini akhirnya bangun. " Seru seseorang dari balik kegelapan.

Tao menatap waspada sekelilingnya.

" Jangan menakutinya Gou, kau membuatnya menangis. Hahahaa.. " Suara lain terdengar dari balik kegelapan.

DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP

Sosok pria yang tinggi besar keluar dari kegelapan dengan wajah pongahnya diikuti oleh sosok Eirin yang masih tertawa.

Tao menatap keduanya dengan takut dan bingung. " Si-siapa kalian ? " Tanyanya.

Eirin maju lebih dulu menghampiri Tao, dia tersenyum meremehkan begitu melihat wajah Tao yang tengah ketakutan. Eirin menarik dagu Tao dan memperhatikan wajah gadis manis itu.

" Sayang sekali kau seorang Black Pearl, jika bukan aku mungkin sudah menghabisimu saat ini. " Ujar Eirin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tao.

" Eirin, jangan berbuat macam-macam. Tuan kita akan marah jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu. " Sosok yang dipanggil Gou itu mengingatkan temannya.

" Aku tahu, aku hanya terlalu kesal karena harus membiarkannya hidup. "

" Bukankah suatu keberuntungan saat aku menemukannya, kekuatannya bahkan belum bangkit hingga dengan mudah aku bisa menangkapnya. "

" Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Aku mengakui itu, kau memang hebat tidak seperti tiga pecundang yang gagal dan mengecewakan tuanku. Harusnya tuanku segera menyingkirkan ketiga pecundang itu. "

Tao menatap dua orang di depannya dengan takut, dia tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

" Black Pearl ? " Gumam Tao dengan bingung.

" Ya ! " Seru Eirin.

Tao tersentak kaget, lalu menatap gadis dengan pakaian nyentrik itu.

" Nikmati hidupmu yang tak lama lagi, bagaimanapun saat Lord bangkit kau pasti mati. " Ujar Eirin dengan senyum sinisnya.

Tao membelalakan matanya tak percaya. " Ma-mati ? "

" Ah, gerhana kurang dari 2 minggu lagi. Berarti kebangkitan Lord semakin dekat. " Gou berujar.

" Persiapan untuk kebangkitan Lord sudah mulai dilakukan, Tuanku sibuk sekali mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi kenapa kau dan harus ditugaskan untuk menjaga gadis ini ? Ini menyebalkan. " Gerutu Eirin.

" Tuan hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan sebelum kebangkitan Lord, oleh karena itu kita harus menjaga satu-satunya kunci untuk kebangkitan Lord. " Setelah mengatakan itu Gou menatap Tao.

Dengan pikiran yang kacau dan ketakutan, Tao hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

" Siapapun tolong aku.. " Jerit Tao dalam hati.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 09:07 AM

Kris berjalan seorang diri di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Stockholm pagi itu, beberapa orang yang sedang terburu-buru tak sengaja menabrak lengannya namun dia tak menghiraukannya. Kris menatap sekelilingnya dan memperhatikan setiap kegiatan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Kami akan meninggalkan bumi dan kembali ke EXO Planet malam ini. Aku akan merindukan suasana di sini. " Gumam Kris.

Kris berjalan menjauh dari keramaian, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kawasan taman yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk bersantai. Melewati pohon-pohon yang berjejer di jalan setapak, Kris berjalan dengan pelan menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya di bumi.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan sesuatu, dia menyentuh dada kirinya seraya membulatkan kedua matanya.

" T-Tao.. "

Dengan panik Kris menatap sekelilingnya. " Tao.. " Panggilnya.

Kris kembali menyentuh dada kirinya. " Apa yang terjadi padamu ? "

Kris memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kekasihnya itu, namun justru sebuah pikiran lain berusaha masuk dalam kepalanya.

' Kris.. ' Panggil suara Suho dalam pikirannya.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada telepati yang dikirimkan Suho.

' Suho ? Ada apa ? Kenapa kau menghubungiku melalui telepati ? ' Sahut Kris.

' Kau dimana ? Segeralah kembali, Gilleo ada di sini. '

Tanpa banyak pikir Kris langsung menjawab. ' Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. '

Telepati itu pun terputus, Kris menghembuskan nafasnya seraya kembali menyentuh dada kirinya.

" Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu Tao. " Ujar Kris sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 10:48 AM

Apartemen itu cukup penuh sesak oleh para guardian's, maid, dan maid animal. Kris yang baru saja tiba menghela nafas melihat ruang tengah apartemennya yang ramai. Suho yang menyadari kedatangan Kris segera melangkah mendekati leader night guardian's itu.

" Kau dari mana saja ? " Tanya Suho pada Kris.

" Hanya kemanapun kakiku membawaku melangkah, aku hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhirku di sini. " Sahut Kris.

Suho memperhatikan Kris dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. " Tak ada yang salah denganmu kan ? Kau terihat sedikit berbeda. "

Kris balas menatap temannya itu. " Tak ada yang salah aku baik-baik saja, tapi jika kau bertanya baik dalam artian lain aku rasa aku sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. "

" Suho, Kris. " Panggil Lay yang duduk di sofa beserta para guardian's wanita lainnya.

Suho dan Kris menoleh untuk melihat Lay.

" Gilleo ingin bicara sesuatu dengan kita. " Ujar Lay pada kedua leader itu.

Kris dan Suho pun ikut berkumpul dengan para guardian's lainnya, mereka duduk melingkar dengan sebagian yang duduk di sofa. Gilleo yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kai dan Chanyeol memperhatikan satu per satu wajah para guardian's.

" Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti malam, aku harap kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. " Gilleo mulai bicara.

" Kalian masing-masing memiliki aksesoris dengan lambang kekuatan kalian bukan ? " Tanya Gilleo pada semua guardian's.

Sebagian guardian's melihat aksesoris yang Gilleo maksud, dan sebagian lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ? " Tanya Kris.

" Aksesoris yang kalian gunakan mengandung sebagian kecil kekuatan dari black pearl yang berfungsi untuk melindungi kalian, selain itu aksesoris itulah yang kita butuhkan agar bisa kembali ke EXO Planet. "

" Aksesoris ini ? " Chanyeol menunjukan cincin dengan simbol burung phoenix yang dipakainya.

Kris pun memperhatikan cincin dengan lambang naga yang digunakannya dengan sedih.

" Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa kembali ke EXO Planet ? " Tanya Suho kemudian.

" Malam ini kita semua akan berkumpul di atas atap apartemen ini, aku, Rick dan Oniel sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan kita hanya tinggal melakukan ritualnya saja. Tapi, untuk menutup kekurangan dari keduabelas guardian's maka Rick dan Jia yang akan menggantikan sementara posisi Tuan Sehun dan Nona Tao. "

Kai menyerngitkkan dahinya tak mengerti. " Diganti ? Apa maksudmu ? "

Gilleo menghela nafasnya pelan. " Untuk bisa kembali ke EXO Planet kita membutuhkan keduabelas lambang guardian's yang utuh, namun karena keadaanya tidak memungkinkan maka untuk sementara Rick dan Jia yang akan memegang lambang _wind_ dan _Time Control_ milik Tuan Sehun dan Nona Tao. "

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Gilleo.

" Dan yang terpenting, kami butuh bantuan anda Tuan Kai. " Ujar Gilleo seraya melihat Kai.

" Bantuanku ? " Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

" Kami butuh kekuatan teleportasi anda untuk membawa semuanya, tanpa ritualpun kemungkinan besar anda bisa membawa semuanya. Tapi, kami pikir itu akan sangat menguras kekuatan anda sedangkan kita tak punya waktu lagi untuk menghimpun kekuatan baru karena kebangkitan Lord Cyprine yang semakin dekat. "

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. " Aku mengerti. "

" Hanya itu saja yang aku katakan, kalian bisa menikmati saat-saat terakhir kalian di bumi. Karena mungkin saja kita tak akan bisa kembali ke planet indah ini lagi. " Gilleo mengakhiri penjelasannnya dengan wajah sedih.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan pada semua guardian's Gilleo pamit untuk menyelesaikan persiapan yang belum sepenuhnya rampung.

" Maksud Gilleo mungkin saja kita akan tewas di pertempuran nanti, sehingga kita tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi ke sini. " Ujar Chen setelah Gilleo pergi.

" Chen.. " Gumam Xiumin.

" Ya, kemungkinan besar memang seperti itu. Pertempuran itu akan menjadi pertempuran yang sangat besar jika sampai Lord Cyprine bangkit dan hanya kemungkinan kecil kita bisa selamat. " Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu tak percaya. " Yeol.. "

Suho memjamkan matanya. " Kalian jangan pesimis seperti itu, kita harus bisa menghentikan kebangkitan Lord Cyprine dan menyelamatkan Sehun serta Tao. Percayalah pada kekuatan kalian sendiri, jika saat ini kalian sudah pesimis seperti itu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet, ah tidak maksudku seluruh galaxi ini ? " Suho membuka matanya lalu menatap satu persatu guardian's yang lainnya.

" Selamat atau tidak, yang jelas kita harus tetap berusaha. Itulah sebabnya kita terpilih sebagai guardian's. Kita bertugas untuk melindungi EXO Planet apapun yang terjadi. Jadi sudah menjadi resiko kita jika kita tewas di medan pertempuran. " Kris ikut bicara.

Guardian's yang lain terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari dua leader itu.

Kris berdiri. " Seperti kata Gilleo nikmati saat-saat terakhir kita di bumi, sebaiknya kalian pergi ke luar dan nikmati suasan bumi untuk terakhir kalinya. "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kris meninggalkan semuanya, dia pergi dengan diikuti oleh Zoisite.

" Bisakah kita keluar ? Apakah musuh tak akan mengetahui keberadaan kita ? " Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Saat ini musuh mungkin sedang menghimpun kekuatan yang besar untuk kebangkitan Lord Cyprine, mereka tak akan punya waktu untuk mencari kita di sini. " Sahut Chanyeol asal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar. " Baek, ayo kita keluar. "

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. " Ta-tapi.. "

Namun Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. " Ayo pergi. "

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang menariknya meninggalkan guardian's yang lain tanpa bantahan.

" Sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati, dan kembalilah sebelum sore. " Teriak Lay pada pasangan itu.

Lay tersenyum, dia lalu menatap Suho. Suho yang juga memperhatikan kepergian pasangan ChanBaek menoleh dan melihat Lay yang tengah menatapnya.

" Apa kau juga mau keluar Lay ? " Tanya Suho.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak, aku hanya ingin di sini. "

Suho menatap intens mata cokelat Lay. " Lay, ikut aku. "

Lay mengerjapkan matanya saat Suho menariknya dan membawanya pergi ke salah satu kamar.

Hanya tersisa Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Kai dan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah. Kai yang merasa bingung menatap Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

" Ada yang ingin kau lakukan Soo ? " Tanya Kai pada kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo diam sebentar untuk berpikir. " Aku rasa es krim sepertinya enak. "

Kai tersenyum lalu menarik Kyungsoo. " Baiklah, ayo pergi keluar. "

Kyungsoo melihat temannya yang lain, dia melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat murung.

" Luhan, kau mau ikut ? " Ajak Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Kyungsoo. " Tidak, nikmati saja hari kalian berdua. "

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan sedih. " Ah baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. "

Chen perpindah dan duduk di samping Xiumin, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Aku ingin tidur saja. " Ujar Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum. " Baiklah, tidur saja. " Ujarnya seraya ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Chen.

" Kau mau kemana Lu ? " Tanya Xiumin saat melihat Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

Luhan melihat Xiumin dan tersenyum. " Kemanapun kakiku membawaku pergi. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganggu di antara kalian. " Sahutnya.

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

" Kau lihat, Luhan terlalu dalam menyimpan perasaannya. Dia bertindak seolah baik-baik saja, tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan hal lain. " Ujar Xiumin pada Chen.

Chen membuka matanya dan melihat arah kepergian Luhan. " Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, hubungan yang mereka jalani benar-benar sangat rumit. "

Xiumin diam sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. " Kau tahu Chen, Luhan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun. "

Chen menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap kekasihnya. " Benarkah ? " Tanyanya tak percaya.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan. " Dia tidak bisa memaafkan Sehun. "

Chen menundukan kepalanya. " Dia membunuh dirinya sendiri. "

Xiumin hanya memandang ke depan. " Ya, dia melakukannya. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Suho membaringkan Lay di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Dengan sedih Suho menatap kekasihnya itu.

" Berhentilah untuk menyembuhkan Luhan, Lay. " Pinta Suho dengan lembut.

Lay tersenyum. " Aku tak bisa melihatnya terus seperti itu, dia sakit Suho. "

Suho mengelus pipi putih Lay. " Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan kekuatanmu Lay, Luhan sendiri yang membiarkan dirinya dalam kondisi seperti itu jadi apa yang kau lakukan tak akan membuatnya sembuh. "

" Setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya terus bertahan. " Lay balas mengelus pipi Suho.

Suho menatap mata cokelat Lay yang terlihat sayu. " Istirahatlah, kau terlalu lemah. "

Lay memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tertidur. Suho terus mengelus pipi putih Lay seraya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Cahaya kecil berpendar di ruangan yang cukup gelap itu, cahaya yang berasal dari balik baju yang digunakan Sehun yang masih terbaring tak berdaya dalam peti kaca. Cahaya kecil itu berasal dari kalung yang Sehun gunakan, kalung dengan bandul lambang kekuatannya.

Sosok Eirin yang berada di sana membelalakan matanya tak percaya melihat cahaya itu, dengan cepat tubuh rampingnya menghampiri peti kaca itu.

" Cahaya apa ini ? " Tanya Eirin dengan bingung.

Eirin memperhatikan bagaimana cahaya kecil itu semakin lama semakin terang dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sehun.

Eirin menghalau cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya dengan lengannya. " Apa yang terjadi ? "

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Teriak seseorang di belakang Eirin.

Eirin berbalik dan melihat sosok Tellu yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

" Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. " Sahut Eirin.

Tellu tersenyum remeh. " Lalu cahaya apa ini ? "

" Mana aku tahu, begitu aku di sini cahaya ini sudah ada. "

" Black Pearl. " Suara berat seseorang terdengar di belakang kedua gadis itu.

Eirin dan Tellu segera saja menunduk dan sedikit menjauh satu sama lain.

" Tuanku. " Sapa Eirin.

Sosok itu adalah laki-laki yang selalu dipanggil tuan oleh Eirin dan kawanannya. Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna merah itu adalah Nemesis, tangan kanan dari Lord Cyprine. Dialah yang memulai serangan ke EXO Planet dan bertugas untuk membangkitkan Lord Cyprine yang terkunci dalam Black door. Sosok Nemesis menatap takjub cahaya yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sehun.

" Aku tak tahu jika kekuatan Black Pearl begitu menyilaukan seperti ini. " Ujar Nemesis. " Ini bahkan baru sebagian kecilnya. "

Nemesis mendekati peti kaca tempat Sehun terbaring dengan senyuman sinisnya, Eirin yang melihat hal itu menahan nafasnya dengan mata yang terbelalak tak percaya. Nemesis menyentuh kaca yang menutupi tubuh Sehun, dan seketika kaca itu menghilang. Nemesis masih memandang takjub cahaya yang berpendar itu, dia menyentuh kalung yang Sehun gunakan dan langsung menariknya. Cahaya yang perpendar dari kalung itupun seketika menghilang, Nemesis memandang tak percaya kalung di tangannya.

" Kemana cahaya tadi ? " Tanyanya.

Eirin dan Tellu yang memperhatikan hal itu hanya diam. Eirin diam-diam melirik Sehun yang masih terbaring, dia menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Benda ini tak berguna sama sekali. " Nemesis melemparkan kalung di tangannya.

Nemesis mendengus kesal dan menatap kedua gadis yang terdiam itu.

" Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini ? " Bentaknya.

Eirin dan Tellu tersentak kaget. " Ma-maaf tuanku kami hanya tertarik melihat cahaya tadi. " Sahut Eirin hati-hati.

" Bukankah sudah aku katakan tak boleh ada yang mendekati tempat ini, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu sebelum upacara kebangkitan aku akan melenyapkan kalian. " Ujar Nemesis.

" Ka-kami mengerti tuanku. " Eirin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Nemesis beralih menatap Sehun, dia menjentikan jarinya dan kaca penutup peti itu kembali menutupi tubuh Sehun. Setelah itu dia melangkah pergi seraya kembali menatap dua anak buahnya dengan tajam.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 02:13 PM

Luhan duduk seorang diri di tempat tidur, mata rusanya terus menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya mengepal erat menggenggam sesuatu, dan bibir pucatnya bergetar menahan tangis. Perlahan air mata menggenang di mata rusanya lalu mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya.

" Sehunnie.. " Panggil Luhan.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang mengepal, dengan pelan Luhan membuka tangannya dan nampaklah sebuah cincin berwarna silver di tangannya. Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya, dengan kuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

" Semoga kau baik-baik saja di manapun itu. " Ujar Luhan dengan suara tertahan.

" Tuhan, lindungilah dia dari apapun. Tolong jagalah dia untukku, jangan biarkan mereka menyakitinya. "

Luhan kembali menggenggam cincin di tangannya lalu membawanya tapat di depan dadanya, Luhan menggenggam cincin itu seolah-olah kini dia tengah memeluk Sehun.

" Sehun.. Sehun.. A-aku membencimu.. " Isak Luhan.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Stockholm, 07:56 PM

Semua guardian's telah berkumpul di atas atap apartemen Kris. Gilleo, Rick, Oniel dan Jia pun ada di sana beserta para maid animal. Dapat dilihat jika di lantai tempat mereka berpijak sudah terdapat lingkaran besar dengan sebuah lingkaran yang lebih kecil di tengahnya, di bagian luar lingkaran kecil tergambar 12 lambang kekuatan para guardian's yang menyerupai sebuah jam raksasa dengan lambang naga Kris yang berada di arah jam 12 dan lambang droplet Suho yang berada tepat di arah jam 6.

Gilleo memperhatikan satu persatu wajah para guardian's. " Aku ingin kalian semua masing-masing berdiri di atas lambang kekuatan kalian. "

Para guardian's pun melakukan apa yang Gilleo katakan, masing-masing menempati posisinya. Hanya posisi tepat di sebelah kanan Kris dan sebelah kiri Suho yang kosong di mana itu merupakan posisi dari Sehun dan Tao. Luhan memandang sedih lambang wind Sehun yang kosong.

" Rick, Jia tempati posisi kalian. " Gilleo berujar pada Rick dan Jia.

Rick dan Jia segera saja menempati posisi yang seharusnya Sehun dan Tao tempati. Gilleo, Oniel dan para maid animal melangkah masuk ke dalam lingkaran dan berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang lebih kecil, setelah sebelumnya Gilleo menggambar garis yang membentuk gambar sebuah bintang di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang lebih kecil.

" Sekarang konsentrasilah pada kekuatan kalian masing-masing, dan biarkan kekuatan kalian mengalir keluar. " Ujar Gilleo pada para guardian's.

Seluruh guardian's memejamkan mata mereka dan membiarkan kekuatan mereka mengalir dengan pelan keluar dari tubuh mereka. Cahaya berwarna kehijauan mulai muncul dari garis lingkaran yang mengelilingi para guardian's bahkan cahaya yang lebih terang keluar dari lambang kekuatan yang para guardian's pijak.

" Tuan Kai, pikirkanlah EXO Planet. Dan untuk yang lainnya jangan biarakan konsentrasi kalian putus, cobalah untuk menyalurkan sebagian kekuatan kalian pada tuan Kai. " Gilleo kembali memberi arahan.

Angin lembut mulai berhembus seiring dengan semakin terangnya cahaya yang muncul dari lambang kekuatan para guardian's. Rick dan Jia bahkan harus menutup kedua matanya saat angin semakin kencang berhembus.

Gilleo dan Oniel serta para maid animal mencoba tetap pada posisinya masing-masing saat angin kencang beserta cahaya panjang yang menebus hingga ke langit muncul.

" Tuan Kai inilah saatnya. " Gilleo sedikit berteriak pada Kai saat merasa waktunya sudah tepat untuk melakukan teleportasi.

Seketika cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan menelan seluruh guardian's beserta para maid, bahkan cahaya itu membuat hampir sebagian kota Stockholm mendadak terang. Tapi, seketika pula cahaya itu hilang dan membuat keadaan kota kembali seperti sedia kala, dan dapat dilihat jika atap tempat para guardian's dan para maid kosong tanpa menyisakan apapun.

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Tempat itu gelap, gersang dan sunyi, dengan puing-puing reruntuhan yang terbentang di seluruh tempat yang terlihat. Suara gemuruh angin bahkan terlalu memekakan telinga, menunjukan jika tak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana yang mampu menahan hembusannya.

Para guardian's memandang sedih sekeliling tempat itu, tempat dimana mereka dulu dilahirkan dan tumbuh besar kini hancur tak tersisa. EXO Planet seharusnya adalah planet indah yang menyerupai bumi, namun karena serangan anak buah Lord Cyprine 7 tahun yang lalu membuat planet indah itu kini luluh lantak tak tersisa.

Lay bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya saat melihat tulang belulang yang bertumpuk di bawah puing-puing reruntuhan. " Oh Tuhan.. " Serunya.

Suho langsung menarik Lay ke dalam pelukannya saat menyadari apa yang dilihat kekasihnya itu.

" Jangan melihatnya Lay. " Kata Suho seraya mengecup kepala Lay berulang kali.

" Ini bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan apa yang sering kita lihat dari layar monitor di markas. " Ujar Oniel pada Gilleo.

Gilleo tak mengatakan apa-apa. Laki-laki tua itu hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan sedih.

" Seharusnya kita tidak meninggalkan EXO Planet saat itu. " Ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai melihat kekasihnya dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. " Kita tak punya pilihan Soo, jika kita tidak lari mereka akan membinasahkan kita. Dan tak akan ada yang melindungi EXO Planet dan seluruh galaxi ini. "

Xiumin terdiam melihat reruntuhan di depannya dengan pilar-pilar yang masih berdiri namun hanya tersisa setengahnya.

" Ini adalah Clamp Elise, tempat kita tinggal dulu. " Ujar Chen yang berjalan mendekat pada Xiumin.

Xiumin memandang kekasihnya dan mengangguk. " Kau benar, kini tempat ini hancur. Padahal dulu tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling indah di Clamp. "

" Ada apa Ametyst ? " Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat maidnya terbang ke sana kemari.

" Peridot ? " Chanyeol pun bingung melihat maidnya yang mengeram marah.

Para guardian's terlihat kebingungan melihat maid-maidnya yang dalam sikap waspada, para maid animal itu melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan tajam.

" Apa yang terjadi Aquamarine ? " Tanya Suho pada maidnya.

" Ada sesuatu. " Sahut Aqumarine dengan cuping telinga yang tegak, dia berusaha mendengar suara-suara yang timbul dari kejauhan.

" Apakah musuh ? " Lay bertanya pada Suho.

" Entahlah, kita tak tahu itu. " Sahut Suho seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

Chanyeol dengan pelan menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya. " Jangan jauh-jauh dariku Baek. " Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lalu mengangguk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo melangkah dengan hati-hati dan berdiri di belakang Kai, Kai sendiri dengan protektif menjaga Kyungsoo dari depan.

Rick, Oniel, dan Jia juga segera memasang sikap waspada, mereka melihat sekitarnya dengan hati-hati.

" Kau tahu sesuatu Zoisite ? " Kris bertanya pada kucing hitam itu.

" Entahlah, aku tak bisa memperediksinya. Kita hanya perlu waspada, bersiap-siaplah kemungkinan musuh yang datang. " Sahut Zoisite.

Kris memandang jauh ke depan, namun yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan yang semakin pekat. Para maid burung hantu berterbangan dengan gelisah kesana kemari bahkan kadang mereka hampir bertabrakan. Kris melihat Luhan yang hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan, lalu dengan sigap Kris menarik Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya.

" Jangan lengah Luhan." Ujar Kris.

Luhan menatap leader Night Guardian's itu. " Maaf. " Sahutnya pelan.

Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin sambil terus memperhatikan Spinel.

" Kau menemukan sesuatu ? " Tanya Chen saat melihat Spinel menegakan tubuhnya.

" Ada seseorang, tidak.. lebih dari dua orang. " Sahut Spinel.

" Arah jam 10. " Seru Malachite.

Semuanya melihat ke arah yang di tunjukan Malachite dengan was-was, dari balik pekatnya kegelapan muncul sosok-sosok yang membuat para guardian's membelalakan matanya terkejut.

" Akhirnya kalian kembali. "

 **\- The Guardian's -**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ff ini. *BigBow

Aku tak bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan lanjutan ff ini karena deadline tugas yang tiada hentinya, jadi maaf jika updatenya mundur jauh dari tanggal terakhir kali update.

Untuk yang ingin tahu keadaan Sehun dan Tao, aku ceritakan sedikit di chapter ini. Untuk chapter-chapter kedepannya jangan berharap akan ada adegan romantis atau apapun itu karena chapter depan sudah mulai masuk klimaks dari ff ini. *spoiler

Untuk masa lalu hubungan KrisTao dan HunHan akan di selipkan sedikit-sedikit dalam flashback untuk chapter depan. Jadi buat yang masih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada 2 couple ini silahkan main tebak-tebakan dulu. Terakhir dan tanpa banyak kata, berikan review kalian jika kalian suka dengan cerita ini. J


	14. Pemberitahuan

Maaf sebelumnya #bow ff The Guardians tak akan lagi berlanjut T_T

Mohon maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu lama, author tahu kalian akan sangat kecewa tapi dari pada author tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini dan membuat pembaca menunggu hal yang tidak pasti.

Author tidak bisa lagi menulis dan melanjutkan ff ini karena kesibukan pribadi, selain itu author juga sudah sangat kehilangan feel untuk semua couple di EXO dan itu membuat author sulit untuk kembali melanjutkan ff ini.

Selama ini author berusaha mengembalikan feel untuk setiap couple namun pada akhirnya tetap tidak bisa. Author sudah berulang kali mencoba menulis lanjutan ff ini, namun berulang kali juga author menghapusnya karena merasa tidak puas dengan hasilnya T_T

Oleh karena itu, maaf jika kalian kecewa tapi author benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi. #bow

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah author pindah fandom, fandom author sejak dulu cuma satu yaitu CASSIOPEIA. lalu kenapa buat ff tentang EXO ? ya karena author suka EXO tapi bukan berarti masuk fandom EXO, author bukan EXO-L atau juga ARMY karena bikin ff tentang BTS. Jadi ini pure karena author sudah tidak punya feel lagi untuk melanjutkan ff ini, jika kalian ingin tahu ending dari ff ini author bisa ceritakan spoilernya tapi tidak bisa membuat ff-nya, jika ada yang berkenan ada yang mau melanjutkan ff-nya author persilakan, hubungi saja author via pm.

Untuk ff EXO lain, BLOODY ROSE author usahakan untuk melanjutkannya dengan kemungkinan jarang update.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang pernah memberikan review, favorite dan follow ff ini. Sekali lagi maaf jika kalian kecewa. T_T


End file.
